


Practice Makes Perfect

by foreveragain87



Series: Practice Makes Perfect [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveragain87/pseuds/foreveragain87
Summary: Gethin Anthony arranges to meet Finn Jones before the start of filming on Game of Thrones.  To his surprise, the two get along much better than he had thought.





	1. Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as a series, but it wasn't really working for me - so I've just taken each separate story and made them chapters so they're all here under one title.

~Time frame:  Summer of 2010~

“Okay Mom...I will. I love you too.” Gethin hung up the phone. He had called everybody he knew to officially announce he had gotten the role of Renly Baratheon in HBO’s new show “Game of Thrones.” He had been auditioning for the last few months, originally going in for some of the larger roles and not getting them, so he was relieved to have gotten the call that morning from the director team welcoming him aboard. There was only one more person he really wanted to reach out to. The actor who would be playing Loras Tyrell. He couldn’t remember the kid’s name....Ford? Fred? No, that wasn’t it. Gethin opened up the E-mail he had with the other actors names that the director had sent out.

“Finn! That’s it! Finn Jones.” Gethin went to his Facebook and in short order found Finn’s account – or at least he assumed it was his. He private messaged Finn:

 _ **“Hi Finn. This is Gethin Anthony. I’ll be playing Renly Baratheon on GoT and I wanted to know if you’d like to meet sometime for a drink – just to get to know each other before filming. Give me a call at 555-552-3020 if you’re up for it. Looking forward to working with you.**_ ”

Gethin tossed his phone on the couch and picked up his copy of “A Song of Ice and Fire” and thumbed through it....going to all the Renly parts to read them again. Renly was gay. Not a problem for Gethin, although he had never played a gay character before. But it was honestly a little nerve wracking when he really thought about it. All the casting directors had told him was that there would be “intimate” scenes between he and the actor playing Loras. Did that mean kissing? Being topless? Bottomless? Full nudity? Gethin wasn’t exactly sure. The not knowing was making him slightly uncomfortable. He’d feel better when he had the first script in his hand and knew exactly what would be asked of him.

He hoped and prayed he got along with Finn well. It would make things so much easier, which is why he hoped to meet him prior to filming. He assumed the actor would be good looking. After all, Loras Tyrell was supposedly the most handsome man in Westeros, so he knew the casting team was going to get someone extremely attractive. He Googled “Finn Jones” to get some images of him. A few photos of the young actor popped up. Yes indeed, quite handsome. Pretty almost. He read Finn’s bio - he was five years younger than Gethin, so that would make him about 22. He had done British TV and certainly had some experience under his belt. Not a lot – just some small parts in Hollyoaks and The Sarah Jane Adventures, but for the age of 22 that was a fairly impressive resume. He was an extremely good looking kid too from the photos he was seeing. He had piercing blue eyes, great smile, and a mop of messy, dirty blond curly hair. God he hoped this kid wasn’t a dick though. An arrogant little dick – that would be the worst. Having to do love scenes with another man was going to be uncomfortable enough, but if he was a douche-bag on top of it....well, that would be just great.

Gethin’s cell phone rang. He picked it up, not recognizing the number. “Hello?”

“Gethin?”

“Yeah.”

“Hi! This is Finn! Finn Jones! Thanks so much for in-boxing me!”

Well, he sound liked a happy-go-lucky fellow, at least on the phone. That was a relief for Gethin. They chatted for a few minutes and since they both had a clear schedule for the evening they made plans to meet at a local London bar at 8 p.m. Gethin showered and headed out. “God I hope this kid isn’t an ass.”

Gethin scanned the bar. It was very crowded for a weeknight. He had an idea of what Finn looked like from Google image search. He saw a tall, thin young man with the same tousled dirty blond hair as the photos standing alone and decided that must be him.

“Finn?”

The man looked up. “Yeah! Are you Gethin?” Finn had an enormous smile on his face.

“Yeah. Nice to meet you.”

“Hey, you too man!” Gethin went to extend his hand when Finn threw his arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug. That was a little unexpected having just met, but okay. At least the kid is friendly.

“Let’s grab a table and a couple of beers, sound good?” Gethin asked. “Yeah, yeah, yeah!” replied an animated Finn.

Three hours later, one pizza, and too many beers to count, they had discussed everything and anything....from their childhoods, their families, school, past girlfriends, and their career hopes. Gethin took a deep breath and sighed out his relief. Yup, this was going to work. Finn was great. He was friendly, energetic, not arrogant at all. He was a bit hyperactive....arms flailing as he talked and bouncing in his seat. He had sat on the chair with his legs criss-crossed for half the night.....a bit unusual Gethin thought.  Most normal human beings sit on their bottoms, but whatever. He was definitely someone to keep away from the sugar bowl and caffeine he decided. Finn had also been reading the “A Song of Ice and Fire” books and had a really good grasp of the Loras/Renly characters and relationship. He could definitely feel a strong friendship forming.

“I should probably get going. It’s getting late. Do you need a ride home Finn?”

“Nah, I took my bike. Haven’t gotten around to getting my driver’s license yet.”

Gethin chuckled a little. “Well, we can throw it in my trunk if you want. You look a little tipsy to be driving a bike home in the dark on these streets. Wouldn’t want you get hit by a truck or anything.”

Finn laughed out loud. “No, that wouldn’t be good, would it? They’d have to change the storyline and make Renly celibate.” They both laughed and headed out toward the parking lot. Gethin had just as much to drink as Finn, but Finn looked pretty lean and thin. Not an ounce of body fat on him. He was pretty sure Finn was more intoxicated than he was.

They tossed Finn’s bike into the trunk. Gethin then had second thoughts. “You know, I only live a few blocks from here. With everything going so good right now, the last thing I need is a DUI. Let’s walk to my place. I can call you a cab from there and I’ll get your bike back to you tomorrow. Would that be okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

They got to Gethin’s apartment and sat down on the couch, still chatting and talking about the show, wondering and theorizing about how their characters’ relationship really started, things that were not necessarily clear in the books.

“So, are you nervous at all about playing gay?” Finn asked.

“Um....yeah, a little bit to be honest. I’ve never done it before. That’s actually why I wanted to meet you. I figured if we could have some sort of friendship in place before filming starts it would make it more comfortable. You nervous too?”

“Nah” Finn replied. “Not at all. I’m pretty open to anything. This is gonna be so fun!” His exuberance and excitement was abundantly clear.

“Yeah, but, what about...I mean. We’re probably gonna have to kiss at some point. At least that’s what I’m assuming. Doesn’t that freak you out on some level? You told me you’ve had girlfriends, so I’m assuming you’re not gay?”

“Nope. I’m not gay. Not even close” he laughed. “But the way I figure it, a kiss is a kiss. Doesn’t matter if I’m kissing a female actor or a male one. It’s all the same to me – it’s just playing the character truthfully.”

Gethin wished he was as relaxed about it as Finn clearly was. Gethin had a way of letting things bother him. Finn clearly was a free spirit, a fly-by-the-seat-of-his-pants kind of kid, without a care in the world.

“If you’re nervous we can practice Geth. I mean, if it would make you feel more comfortable.”

Did he hear Finn right? Practice kissing? Here? Now? Alone in his apartment? Jesus Christ – how should he even answer that question? Gethin had never kissed another guy in his life, never even had the desire to. But practicing it here, alone and in private, certainly made a lot of sense when he thought about it. Waiting until they were on set with cameramen and directors and lighting techs....a whole lot of extra eyes staring at them...well, that would be even more uncomfortable.

“God – I...I...don’t know.”

“Hey, it’s fine if you don’t want to. I just thought if you wanted to practice you could get rid of those jitters. We can wait until filming if you’d rather. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.” Finn had leaned forward and put one hand on Gethin’s shoulder. “It’s cool man – no worries!” Finn flashed that smile again and laughed.

Gethin ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, thinking for a moment. He knew Finn’s idea was probably a good one. If they practiced a kiss now – just one kiss, he wouldn’t have to worry about it every day from now until filming. It would be out of the way.

“Okay – you’re right. Let’s go ahead and practice the kiss.  Just once. Then it won’t be hanging over my head like a dark cloud.”

“A dark cloud?!” Finn mocked him and pretended being highly insulted. “I’ll have you know that I am an incredible kisser, and have been told so on numerous occasions” he laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you have. Let’s just do this and be done with it, okay?” exclaimed Gethin.

“Fine!” Finn huffed, mocking exasperation. They turned to face each other a little more closely on the couch. Finn leaned in to Gethin and kissed him softly on the lips. He held the kiss for just a few seconds and pulled back. It could hardly be called a kiss, just a brush of the lips really, but Finn could tell Gethin wasn’t really comfortable with this.

Gethin shifted on the couch and turned slightly more toward Finn. Finn leaned in again, and this time took his hand and placed it lightly on Gethin’s cheek. He kissed Gethin’s soft lips and gently pushed his tongue inside. Gethin’s eyes snapped open quickly. Finn was clearly going to give him a full-out French kiss. He realized he should’ve specified what kind of kiss they were going to practice and maybe laid out the ground rules beforehand. Oh well, better just go with the flow at this point. The practice would only benefit him when they got to filming.

Gethin could hear Finn’s breathing getting slightly heavier. He had moved his hand down from Gethin’s cheek, past his neck and was now gripping his shoulder tightly. Gethin opened his eyes again and studied the younger man. He was handsome as hell. His tousled mop of dirty blond curls fell across the right side of his face, covering his right eye completely. Gethin had never been attracted to a man before, but there was no denying Finn Jones was incredibly good looking. If he was completely honest, Finn was probably prettier than a few of the girls he had dated in the past. Gethin could feel a tightness growing in his jeans. How the hell could another man be turning him on? He must have had one too many beers. Yes, it was the alcohol doing this, not Finn.

Gethin found himself putting his arms around Finn’s waist, pulling him in slightly. Finn responded and wrapped his other arm around Gethin’s waist. The kiss lasted for a good two minutes or so.

“Okay, I have to say this. You’ve _clearly_ kissed guys in the past” Gethin said, breaking the kiss to not only ask the question, but also to compose himself a little. He looked into Finn’s eyes, waiting for an answer.

“Nope.” Finn blinked a few times, a little surprised that their practicing had been interrupted for such a silly question.

“Aw, come on! Don’t lie!” Gethin laughed. “You’re way too comfortable with this to have never done it before!”

“Honestly Geth, I haven’t. I’d tell you if I had. Really I would. I have nothing to hide. I’m an open book. But I guess I just don’t see anything weird about kissing another guy.  Just never done it before. Well, until now I guess.”

“Oh, okay. Not that it matters or anything. I just figured you had since you’re so comfortable with all of this. And I’m so nervous” Gethin replied with an uncomfortable laugh.

“Nah, you’re fine. No worries. I can’t tell you’re nervous at all” Finn replied while rolling his eyes sarcastically. Gethin laughed out loud at the expression he made. “But that’s why we’re practicing this now, right? So that you will be comfortable when we have to do it for real, in front of the camera. The audience has to believe that you’re completely in love with me, right?” Finn put his hand back on Gethin’s cheek. “When you look at me, they need to see a fire, a passion...lust...desire. They need to see that raw animal instinct behind your eyes – a look that tells them that you’d do anything to get me in your bed....that you’d move mountains and kill any man who got in your way...just to fuck the shit out of me.”

For God’s sake – what the hell was Finn saying? Was he method acting? Was he already getting into the character of Loras? Was he repeating some character instructions the casting agents had already given him? Gethin had no clue and didn’t even know how to respond, so he didn’t. He just stared into the blue eyes staring back.

Finn repositioned himself on the couch so that he was leaning over Gethin, who was now pushed back onto the sofa all the way. Finn leaned in as if he was going to kiss him, but stopped with his lips just a hair away from Gethin’s, and whispered “Wanna fuck me, Lord Renly?”

Finn jumped up and off Gethin and laughed so loud he almost pissed his pants. “You thought I was serious, didn’t you” he said, pointing a finger at Gethin and laughing.

“You bastard! You had me scared shitless.” Gethin stood up off the couch and went to playfully push Finn, when he almost lost his balance and stumbled to the side.

“Whoa Geth – how many beers did you have anyway?”

“Same as you did. But I’m fine. You just pissed me off.” But Gethin wasn’t fine. He wasn’t sure if it was the beer or Finn’s fake come-on, but his head felt dizzy. It was probably a combination of both of them.

“Come on, you should lay down. Where’s your bed at anyway?”

Gethin pointed and Finn took him by the elbow and guided him into the bedroom. “Just lay down for a minute – you’ll be fine.”

Gethin kicked off his shoes and layed down on his bed, closing his eyes and waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. Finn walked around the bedroom picking up objects, looking at photos of Gethin’s family – completely making himself at home. Gethin laughed to himself, _'This kid is something else. He’s everything I’m not. He’s a free-spirit, comfortable in his own skin, just completely at ease no matter the circumstance.'_ Gethin made a mental note to himself to try and loosen up in the future. Life was probably more fun that way he guessed.

Gethin felt the bed dip down suddenly. “You feel okay?” He looked up to see Finn’s smiling face, sitting on the bed, holding a framed photo. “Who is this?”

“Um...that’s my mom and me.”

“That’s you? No way! How old were you?”

“I dunno. About 4 maybe.”

“Awww...you were cute as hell. What happened?” Finn laughed out loud at his own joke and set the frame down on the nightstand.

Gethin just stared blankly at him. He knew he was just joking, but it stung a little. Finn was gorgeous enough to be a male model.

Finn must have noticed the expression change on Gethin’s face. “I’m just kidding, you know that, right?” as he gently punched Gethin’s arm. “You’re great looking. That’s probably why they cast you as Renly.”

“Yeah, probably,” Gethin snorted. He didn’t know if Finn’s compliment was genuine or just to soothe his feelings. Finn leaned over Gethin, putting an arm on either side of his head. “I mean it. You’re incredibly handsome. Kissing you on set will be no problem at all.”

“Um...okay” Gethin laughed a little. It was hard to tell when Finn was being serious and joking. He went back and forth between the two a lot.

“Plus your bottom lip is incredibly sexy” Finn said in a soft voice as he lowered his eyes to look at Gethin’s mouth.

“ _Just_ my bottom lip?” Gethin asked with a smirk.

“Yeah. Cuz your top lip is so completely average.” Finn fell down on top of Gethin in a burst of laughter. God this crazy kid!  Gethin thought to himself that if nothing else, filming would at least be fun with him.

“You know,” Gethin chuckled, “I was afraid you were gonna be a complete prick. That’s why I wanted to meet you first.”

“And...?”

“And what? You’re not a complete prick. Just a half prick.” It was Gethin’s turn to laugh and actually poke fun at Finn.

“A half prick? And I thought you were starting to like me.” Finn’s voice got lower. He was still lying on top of Gethin and showed no signs of getting off. Gethin could feel the same tightness growing in his jeans that he had felt on the couch.

“Of course I like you, but....”

“But what? We didn’t finish our practicing.” Finn leaned in and began to kiss him again, sucking on his lower lip, gently biting it and pulling it away before releasing it. He pressed down on Gethin’s mouth and inserted his tongue. Finn put his hands into Gethin’s hands, so that their fingers were entwined. His pelvis began to rock gently back and forth, creating friction.

Gethin was at a loss. Should he say no? Should he say yes? Was Finn going to just stop and laugh at him again? What in the name of God was going on?  One part of him wanted Finn to get off, while the other part of him never wanted this to stop.  

Gethin pushed Finn off of him and got up on one elbow to study the younger man’s face. There was definitely lust in Finn’s eyes – he wasn’t just joking this time. He could see a bulge in the blonde’s pants that wasn’t there before and his breathing had become heavy.

“What?”

“Hold on a minute Finn. I have to process this.”

“Process what? Loras and Renly love each other – they have sex together. We’re just getting prepared for our roles, right?”

Gethin nodded. But if this was going to happen, he needed to take control of the situation. Finn had been calling the shots so far, but Gethin was five years older and felt the need to be the dominant one in this scenario. He sat up and pulled his T-shirt off and tossed it to the side. Then he reached down and pushed Finn’s shirt up to get it over his head and tossed that aside as well. Gethin undid the top button on his own jeans and unzipped them a bit, just to get some relief. He layed back down on top of Finn, but this time he was the one grinding his pelvis. He was going to determine the pace of how this happened, not Finn.

Finn grabbed Gethin’s neck, pulled hard and began to bite his neck. He bucked his hips up underneath Gethin to get more friction. Finn seemed to like it rough. Perfect. Gethin couldn’t see how else this would make any sense. Clearly they were going to fuck, not make love after all.

Gethin stood up and pulled down his jeans and underwear in one swoop. He then reached down and undid Finn’s jeans. He slid them down and realized Finn wasn’t wearing any underwear. He smiled, shook his head and laughed softly under his breath. Nope, this wasn’t a surprise at all. Finn didn’t strike him as a fan of underwear anyway.

Gethin stood for a few seconds to look down at the young naked man in his bed. He had had a few women in it over the last few years, but never a man. And a man that he had just met that day to boot. Finn’s cock was already completely hard. He was more than sizable and had a large girth. He could see just a bit of pre-cum forming at the slit.  Gethin knew he was staring too long, but he wanted to take every moment of this experience in.  

Finn reached up and took Gethin’s cock in his hand.  He ran his finger up from the base to the tip and then gently tugged on it. “Get back into bed.”

A shiver shot through Gethin's body at the sensation of another man touching him there, but he obeyed and got back into bed.  He climbed on top of Finn and began kissing and caressing him.  Grinding himself on top of the younger man was almost enough to make Gethin come right there and then.  He could feel Finn's breath in his ear and could hear his tiny grunts of pleasure.  But then Gethin suddenly stopped.

“What? What’s wrong Geth?”

“Uh...I’m not exactly sure what to do here. You don’t have a vagina, so I’m in unfamiliar territory.”

Finn huffed. “No, I don’t have a vagina. But I have something else."  Finn flashed a smile up at Gethin.  "I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

“You’re talking about your mouth, right?” Gethin cocked his head a little to the side as he asked.  What else could he mean?

Finn shook his head in the negative. “Noooooo....think again!” Finn shot him a smirk and raised his eyebrows. God this kid!

“Well, are you okay with that?” Gethin had performed anal sex on women before, but never in a million years had he thought he’d do it to another man.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I’ve never had it done to me. But if you promise to go slow, I’m totally up to trying it. I’m always up for anything.”

Yes, Gethin believed that was the whole and complete truth.  Finn seemed the type that would be up for anything. 

“Well, okay. As long as you’re sure.” Gethin leaned over to the nightstand and took out a tube of lube. He hoped to God there was enough left. He hadn’t been dating anyone currently and honestly hadn’t needed it in a few months. “Um...if you’ve never done this before, I should probably start with my fingers, okay?”

“Yeah. Just one finger though. And if I don’t like it, you promise to stop, right Geth?”

“Of course, yeah. Just say the word and I swear I’ll stop. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Gethin positioned himself between Finn's, who was still on his back. He opened Finn’s legs up and put the lube on one finger. Finn closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, trying to relax himself. Gethin slid his finger up the crack of Finn’s ass until he felt his hole. Finn moved his hips forward a little bit so Gethin could actually see where his finger was. He gently massaged the opening, not wanting to go in too quickly. Was there a proper length of time for this? What exactly is proper etiquette when sticking your finger into another man’s ass for the first time? He wasn’t exactly sure. When enough time had passed to feel like he was at least trying to be polite, Gethin gently pushed the tip of his finger into Finn’s hole. Finn sucked in his breath fast and hard. Gethin watched him as he bit his lip and clenched his fists into balls, grabbing at the sheets and pulling at them.

Gethin used a slow pace, trying his best to be gentle.  He watched as Finn began to use his own body weight to push down and take in more of Gethin’s finger. “Put another one in” Finn choked out.  Gethin assumed he was being a bit _too_ gentle for Finn's taste, so he pulled out his finger and inserted two at the same time.

“FUCK! OH FUCK!!”

Gethin smirked a little. Finn was clearly loving this. Maybe even more than any of the girls that he had done this to. He scissored his fingers, trying to stretch Finn out a little more. Finn returned with moans and groans, and thrashed his head from side to side on the pillow, his eyes closed.

Gethin thought he could handle a third finger, and when he did that Finn let out a sound that was indescribable. Gethin moved his fingers inside his tight ass and every time he hit that same spot, Finn nearly lost his mind. This was 10 times hotter than anal fingering a girl. Gethin was kicking himself for not experimenting more before this.  

Gethin pulled out his fingers and Finn’s eyes shot open. “No! No, don’t stop. That felt incredible...please don’t stop.”

Gethin leaned down and kissed Finn on the lips. “I just wanted to take you to the edge. Don’t want you to come too soon.”

Finn looked up at him and smiled. He was panting so hard he could hardly speak. Gethin covered him with his body, and rocked his pelvis back and forth so that their dicks were able to rub up against each other again. They each were slick with pre-cum and the sensation of another man’s cock rubbing against Gethin’s was almost too much to take. He slowed down his pace, not wanting to come so quickly yet himself.

Finn tried to pick up the pace. “Don’t stop – feels too good.”

“Slow down Finn. I don’t want to come just yet. Wanna make this last a little longer.” The blond looked up at him, clearly disappointed and impatient. Gethin put his hand on his face, brushing some blond curls out of his eyes, and said “We have all night, right? What’s the rush?”

Finn smiled and nodded. They exchanged kisses and strokes to each other’s swollen dicks. It was the most amazing foreplay either of them had ever experienced. Being men, they both each instinctively knew where the other would want to be touched, how much pressure to use, and for how long to do it.

Finally Gethin had had enough. “Turn over – on your hands and knees.” Finn quickly complied. Gethin slid on a condom, grabbed the almost empty tube of lube again and took what was left and smeared it all over his cock. Hopefully it was enough to get the job done because he didn’t have any more. He took his thumbs to gently part Finn’s bottom and rested the tip on the outside of his ass. Finn jolted at the sensation. He looked over his shoulder at Gethin and said “Just go easy, okay? Please don’t hurt me.”  A slight look of nervousness had come over the younger man's face...it was the first and only time Gethin noticed it.

“No, I won’t hurt you. I promise.” He reached out and squeezed Finn's arm in a gesture of assurance.  He entered Finn gently, just inserting the tip. He waited for Finn to adjust, and protest if necessary. No protest – good. He very slowly worked it into the blond a little further, perhaps another inch, before stopping.

“Is that okay?”

“GOD, YES! Feels so good. Please don’t stop!”

“Okay...I’m gonna go in a little more. Let me know if this hurts.” Gethin went in, half-inch by half-inch, always stopping and waiting for a second to make sure Finn wasn’t in pain. Each time Gethin was given a moan or an “Oh my GOD!” to let him know that no pain was there.

Being inside Finn’s ass felt unreal – he had never felt anything so tight. This was the most amazing sensation Gethin had ever experienced. He may not be gay, but this was beyond incredible he had to admit. He could feel Finn’s muscles tighten up every time he pushed in, and then relax when he stopped. It was a feeling like no other and he had to concentrate hard not to come inside him before he was completely in.

One more gentle push and Gethin was in, his balls now touching Finn’s. “There...I’m all the way in Finn. Are you still okay?”

Finn cried out. Gethin looked down at him. Was he in pain or just in complete pleasure? “Finn? We still okay?”

Finn tried to speak, but choked on his words. “I...I...yeah...I...my God...Geth.....feels so...” Just more incoherent mumblings came out of Finn’s mouth. He was beyond making any rational sense at this point.

Gethin reached around to check Finn’s cock. Yes, it was hard. Finn was in pleasure, not pain, so Gethin reached down underneath Finn’s arm and brought him up to a kneeling position, with Finn’s back resting against Gethin’s chest. He had to partially hold the younger man up as his knees were becoming weak. Finn started to rock up and down on Gethin’s cock to take even more inside him. Gethin knew he was close to coming. He bit down on Finn’s shoulder and heard Finn cry out.

“Oh GOD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD GETHIN!”

Gethin reached down and grabbed Finn’s cock again. He was fucking him up the ass, and pulling on his cock at the same time. “Yeah, I'll fuck you Finn! Anything you want.  Gonna cum inside you....God you feel good. Wanna wreck you so bad. So fucking tight...oh FUCK!”  Gethin felt a wave of heat and ecstasy roll through his body like a wave crashing on the land.  Finn threw his head back violently on Gethin's shoulder, almost knocking the older man back.  Both men came within moments of each other. Finn first exploded cum all over Gethin’s hand, while Gethin then exploded into Finn’s ass. Gethin’s legs couldn’t take it anymore and he pushed Finn down in the bed and fell on top of him, still completely inside of him.

They lay there for a moment, breathing heavily, trying to process what they just did. For Christ’s sake, they were only going to meet for a beer and get to know each other. Now he’s lying in bed with his dick up another man’s ass. How the hell did this even happen?

Gethin removed himself from Finn and layed down beside him.  He wiped Finn's cum off of his hand with a section of the sheet and removed the used condom.  He looked over at his future co-worker, admiring what he saw.  A strange sense of satisfaction simmered inside Gethin.  The blond’s mop of curls was all over his face. He looked completely wrecked and spent. Gethin reached over and moved a few ringlets so that he could see Finn’s face again. Finn smiled at him, clearly too exhausted to have done it for himself.

“You know what Geth?”  Finn spoke barely about a whisper, still heavily out of breath.  

“What?”

“When people watch this show, they’re gonna totally believe you want to fuck me.”

Gethin chuckled softly as he looked over at his soon-to-be Loras.  “Yeah, Finn. I think you’re right.”

And with that, Finn drifted off into a deep sleep. Gethin’s eyes were heavy as well and his head was spinning from what had just happened. He’d get the boy and his bike back home tomorrow. He looked over at a sleeping Finn and smiled. Yes, filming intimate scenes with him was going to be easy....very, very easy.

Then before falling asleep as well, Gethin made a mental note to himself....tomorrow – remember to buy more lube. Practice makes perfect.


	2. Moments of Self-Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gethin and Finn prepare to start filming their new TV series, Finn's self-doubt shows itself and surprises Gethin.

Gethin sat in his apartment reviewing the first Game of Thrones script that had been sent his way. He looked down at the plane ticket that was on the coffee table. He would be leaving the next day for Northern Ireland to start his horseback training with several of the other cast members. There would be rehearsals, fittings for armor and other costumes, and then filming would begin soon after. He sat back and thought about how quickly his life had changed in the last few weeks. He was anxious to embark on this new chapter of his career and excited to get to meet the other cast members. Aside from Finn Jones, he had not met anybody yet.

Gethin smiled as he replayed the Finn encounter in his head. It hadn’t gone at all like he had planned. Hell, they were just going to meet for a beer to get acquainted with each other. How it all ended with him being up inside Finn’s ass by the end of the night was still a bit of a puzzle to him. Alcohol. That’s what it was.

Gethin walked in his bedroom and scanned his overly packed suitcase one more time before zipping it up. He hoped he had remembered everything. Oh well – surely there were stores where he was going. Anything forgotten could be purchased later if need be. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket to check his text messages. He scrolled down to the last one he had received from Finn a few days ago.

_**I’m so sorry man! I hate to cancel last minute, but an audition came through for a movie role. Forgive me?** _

Finn had placed a crying emoji face at the end of the text. Gethin smiled a little looking at it. They had tried several times to meet up again over the last few weeks, but they just couldn’t get their schedules together. When Finn was free, Gethin wasn’t, and vice versa. But Gethin understood. Sometimes casting calls came in at the last minute and neither he nor Finn were in a position to turn one down. “Game of Thrones” was only a part-time job for the two of them and after a few months they would both need to secure other roles to make ends meet. If ratings were not good for season one, there would be no season two.

The two had mostly texted over the last few weeks, but Finn did call once and they talked for almost an hour. The conversation stayed focused on the TV show and upcoming filming. It was almost as if their night together had not even happened. Finn never mentioned it, and neither did Gethin. But it was probably for the best to keep it like that.

Gethin dropped his phone on the bed, walked toward his bedroom window and looked outside at the dusky sky, the sun just starting to set. He ran his hand through his hair and laughed slightly when remembering how he and Finn left things. They had both woken up the following morning in Gethin’s bed. It had taken a moment for everything to register for both men, but when it finally did Finn had burst into laughter as little bits and pieces of the night before started to piece together in his mind.

“Jesus Christ, Gethin – did we...? Ha ha! No fucking way?!”

“Um, yeah, I think we did, Finn. Oh man – what the hell did we do!”

They had laughed for a few minutes before getting dressed, downing some Tylenol and orange juice for their headaches, and Gethin had drove Finn home. He remembered Finn jumping out of the car and grabbing his bike from the trunk and thanking him for the ride...like nothing else had happened. Just another day at the office for Finn. But Gethin was grateful it didn’t end on a weird note. They were both actors - co-workers who had to get along for the sake of production, and having any weirdness would just make filming more awkward. Best to just put that night out of his mind anyway. He just hoped things weren’t awkward when they met back up in Northern Ireland with the other cast members.

Gethin turned around from the window upon hearing his phone ring. He walked over the bed and picked it up. It was Finn. A smile spread across his face as he answered it. “Hey Finn! I was just thinking about you, mate! You all packed and ready to go?

“Nah. Haven’t even packed yet. Have you?”

“Well, yeah, of course. I’ve been packed for a couple of days now,” Gethin laughed.

Gethin could hear a snort on the other end of the line - “Yeah, well, I’ll just throw some shit in a bag tomorrow on my way out to the airport.”

Gethin shook his head and smiled to himself. “Just gonna fly by the seat of your pants, huh?”

“That’s the only way I know how!” Finn’s voice then became a little quieter. “But what I’m really calling for is to see if you’re free tonight. I feel really bad about having to cancel the other night last minute. And the audition went terrible anyway – I fucked it all up. I know I’ll never hear back from them. So, are you free?”

Was he free? Hell, yeah, he was free. Gethin was free most nights lately it seemed. “Yeah, I’m free. I was just going to go over the script and call it an early night. What did you have in mind?”

“Call it an early night?! No way! We’re going to Ireland tomorrow! We’re gonna be on an HBO show....we need to celebrate!”

“Uggh...I don’t know Finn. Too much celebration might lead to things happening that we don’t want happening.” Gethin hoped Finn could read between the lines of what he was saying, without actually having to come out and say it.

There was a long pause of silence on the phone. Eventually he heard Finn’s voice. “You’re sorry that happened then, huh?” His voice sounded small and hurt.

“Well, no Finn, it’s just that – uh.” Gethin paused and tried to choose his words carefully. “Tomorrow we’re going to be meeting the rest of the cast and I just don’t want it to be uncomfortable for either of us. Do you know what I’m trying to say?”

“Yeah, yeah. I understand. But we were just practicing and getting into the head space of our characters. Why would you be uncomfortable with that?” Finn asked.

Gethin walked back over to the window to look at the darkening skyline. “I know, I know. It’s just that you have NO filter. Things just kind of fall out of your mouth before you even realize you’ve said them. I don’t regret what we did, I just want to make sure it stays between you and I. Okay? I mean, I don’t want the entire cast to know that we actually became Renly and Loras that night.”

“I understand. I won’t tell anyone if that would bother you. Me personally, I don’t care. But I can keep it between us two – no problem. So....uh...you still want to hang out tonight though, right?” Finn’s voice sounded like he was almost pleading at the last few words.

Gethin laughed out loud. “Yeah, of course! Let’s just keep the celebrating to a dull roar, okay? We both have to be up early in the morning to catch our flight.”

**********************************************************************************

Gethin hopped in his car and set his GPS for the address Finn had given him. They had decided to forego any clubbing with the early flight they had to catch and they were just going to hang out at Finn’s flat, go over the script, and call it a night.

Gethin pulled up to the apartment building and began to walk toward the front steps. “GETHIIIIINNNN!” He looked up and saw Finn leaning out of a fourth floor window, grinning and waving wildly at him. “I’m glad you found me! Just ring number 17 and I’ll buzz you in.” Gethin waited to be buzzed in, rode the elevator up to the fourth floor and knocked on Finn’s apartment door.

Finn opened the door and gave him a big hug, much like the first time he had met him in the bar. “Oh man, it’s good to see you again. I’m really glad you were free tonight. I’m so psyched about going to Ireland. This is going to be amazing!”

Finn was clearly hyped up, bouncing around, and over-excited – much as he had been the last time they met. Gethin looked around the flat. Finn had told him he had a roommate, and from the looks of the apartment that was pretty clear. There were beer bottles everywhere, clothes on the floor, towels hanging off of chairs and flung over doors, overflowing trash that had not been emptied for more than a few days.

“Where’s your roommate?”

Finn was rushing around picking up dirty clothes from the couch so Gethin could sit. “Oh, he went away for the weekend with his girlfriend. Hey – there’s beer in fridge. Help yourself.”

Gethin walked over to the refrigerator. He had actually been hoping Finn’s roommate was home to make things less awkward. He opened the refrigerator door to see it was very well stocked with beer, but not much else. There was a container of milk, a bottle of ketchup and some styrofoam containers that probably held take-out.

“Wow – this is quite the bachelor’s pad, isn’t it?” laughed Gethin as he took the caps of two bottles of beer, handing one to Finn as he stepped over a pile of laundry on the floor.

“Yeah, well, we don’t clean much. Neither one of us are ever home, so the shit just kind of piles up. I _do_ clean when my Mum comes to visit though.”

“Hmmm – good thinking.” Gethin made his way to the now cleared off couch and sat down.

Finn plopped down beside him. They had just begun to talk when Finn’s phone rang. He pulled it out of back pocket and looked at it. “It’s my Mum. I have to take this.”

“Yeah, no problem. Take your time.” Gethin stood up and walked around, checking out the messy flat as Finn took his call. It sounded like the typical conversation he would have with his own mom. Even though he couldn’t hear what Finn’s mother was saying, he could tell by Finn’s answers that she was worried about him.

“Yes, Mum, I _know_! It’ll be fine, I promise. I will – I will. I’ll call you as soon as I get there. I’m not a baby anymore, I’ll be fine.”

Gethin chuckled to himself. The conversation lasted a few minutes before he heard Finn say his goodbye and a few ' _I love you’'s_ and he hung up.

“JEEZ! You’d think I was still 5 years old sometimes! I don’t need to be told to brush my teeth and eat my vegetables. Christ!”

Gethin laughed as they both sat back down on the couch. “Well, ‘ _responsible_ ’ isn’t the first word that comes to mind when I think of you. I’m sure she’s just worried about your...uh...well-being.” Gethin turned to give him a smart ass smile as he gestured with his hand at the condition of his apartment.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I know she’s just worried about me. And I really am grateful for it. I mean, I appreciate everything she’s ever done for me.” Finn stopped for a moment. His demeanor changed from frustrated to almost sad.

“I told you I was adopted, didn’t I?”

Gethin looked over at Finn in surprise. “No. No, you never told me that.”

“Oh yeah, well, I thought I might have mentioned it the last time we hung out. It’s not something I tell everybody. But yeah, I’m adopted.”

Gethin just stared, not exactly sure what to say to that.

“I get so aggravated when she treats me like a child, but then I stop for a minute and realize how friggen lucky I am to have her. Her AND my dad – both of them. I don’t know where the hell I’d be if it wasn’t for them.”

“Yeah, I can only imagine,” Gethin said, not sure what else he _should_ say.

“It just puts you in a weird place sometimes. Being adopted, I mean. You know, like, wondering why your real parents didn’t keep you. Was it because they just didn’t want you or just couldn’t take care of you, or whatever. Wondering if you were ever really wanted to begin with. It makes you doubt yourself sometimes.” Finn’s voice was soft and had trailed off.

Gethin watched him as he spoke. Finn had so much personality, was so outgoing, and he seemed to have so much confidence. He never would have guessed Finn experienced self-doubt or a moment of uncertainty in his life.

“Finn – I have to say, you’re probably the most charismatic person I’ve ever met. You seem so confident. And you always have a huge smile on your face. I’d have pegged you for the happiest person on the planet.”

“I guess I’m a good actor then, aren’t I?” Finn’s face looked sad and his eyes filled up a bit. Gethin shifted in his seat, not quite sure what to do or say in this situation.

“Anyway!,” Finn cleared his throat and did his best to change the subject, “We are going to Ireland in a few hours. How cool is that?”

Gethin took the hint and they changed the topic back to filming. Before they had even realized it a few hours had passed.

“God it’s getting late,” said Gethin looking at his watch. “I should probably get going.”

“You can crash here tonight if you want.” Gethin gave him a sideways glance. “I mean, you can take my flatmate’s room.” Gethin looked over to where Finn was pointing. The door to the room was open and Gethin could see inside.

“I don’t think so Finn. It looks like an atomic bomb went off in there. I’d be afraid I wouldn’t come out alive.”

Finn laughed. “Yeah, he’s a slob.”

“ _HE_ is?”

“Yeah, just him!” Finn laughed. “I guess I shouldn’t let you see my room them.”

“Actually, I think we should go in and get you packed real quick. We’re leaving soon and you’re not even ready. Come on!” Gethin stood up from the couch and motioned Finn to follow him.

“Okay _Dad_!” mocked Finn and followed Gethin’s lead. Finn opened up his bedroom door and rummaged around in the closet for a bit before pulling out a suitcase. He placed it on his bed, unzipped it, and tossed in a pile of clothing in a heap.

“Sure – why bother folding it. The wrinkled, scruffy look is in now anyway,” chuckled Gethin.

“What else do I need?” Finn asked scratching his head, clearly not used to packing on his own.

Gethin started calling out items and ticking them off on his fingers as Finn ran around the room collecting them. “Deodorant...toothpaste...toothbrush...hairbrush...razor...shaving cream...”

“Lube!” shouted loudly Finn as he tossed a tube and some condoms into the suitcase. “Just in case I get lucky. I’ve heard Irish women are beautiful!”

“Sure, Finn. Lube and condoms are always a must-have. Now zip it up and put it by the door so you don’t forget it.” Finn complied and placed his hastily packed suitcase by his bedroom door.

“Well, I’ve gotta get going. And you should go to bed. I’ll probably see you at the airport,” and Gethin headed out the bedroom door.

Finn followed him as he made his way toward the front door of the apartment. “Hey Geth? Are you worried too?”

“Worried about what, Finn? Flying?”

“No. About doing a good job. Are you worried that you’re going to fail and disappoint everyone?”

Gethin thought for moment. Sure, he was nervous to be undertaking an HBO television show. He was apprehensive about playing a gay character on top of it, of course. But he certainly wasn’t afraid of failing or disappointing anyone. “I’m not sure what you mean, Finn.”

“I mean...well...I mean I’m scared. I’ve worked so hard for a chance like this, and now that it’s here, I’m afraid I’m going to fuck it all up. Like, maybe I’m not good enough, you know? My mum is so excited – she’s told all her friends and all our relatives. And I’m just afraid this is all going to blow up in my face and that...maybe I’m just not good enough to do this.” For the first time since they had met Gethin could see the fear and self-doubt on Finn’s face. Finn wasn’t nearly as self-confident as he had originally thought.

Gethin stepped forward and put his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. “Seriously? You’re Loras Tyrell - the Knight of Fucking Flowers! You’re every woman in Westeros’s fantasy....and half the men too!” Finn laughed. “You’re going to do fine. We’re _both_ going to do fine. I’ve got your back, you have mine. We’re going to do this together and knock this show out of the park, okay?”

Finn chewed nervously on his bottom lip and nodded his head.

“You don’t look convinced,” Gethin said and smiled. “Look, once we hit Ireland and you get into the swing of filming, you’ll be fine. I promise,” and pulled Finn in for a big bear hug. He wrapped one arm around Finn’s waist and put the other on the back of his head. Finn tightly wound his own arms around Gethin. After a few moments Gethin began to pull back, figuring the friendly gesture was over, but Finn kept a strong hold on him, not wanting to release him just yet.

“Hey, Finn? I kind of have to get going. It’s late.”

Finn looked up and broke his hold on Gethin. “I’m sorry. I know you’re probably tired. Thanks for coming over tonight.”

Gethin looked at Finn for a moment. He could sense he wanted him to stay. There was something different about Finn tonight, a loneliness he hadn’t seen before, and before he even realized what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed the younger man on the lips. It was quick and unintentional, but it was all Finn needed to pull Gethin back in again. Finn began kissing him with the same intensity that he had a few weeks earlier when they had first met.

Finn broke the kiss and looked into Gethin’s eyes, pleading. “Can’t you stay? Just a little while, please? I’ve missed you.”

Gethin blinked a few times. Finn had missed him? He had assumed Finn forgot about that night as soon as it was over. Hell, Gethin had thought about it every single day, but he hadn’t realized Finn had as well. “God Finn, I don’t know. I don’t think we should.”

“You didn’t like it?” Finn was looking at him with the saddest of eyes.

“No, that’s not it. I _did_ like it. I _loved_ it actually,” smiled Gethin. “I just figured you had forgotten about. You like girls and you’ve never mentioned it since, so I’ve just tried to forget about it.”

“I didn’t forget about it, Geth. Didn’t forget how it felt. I know you’re not gay, and I’m not either, so I didn’t want to push it. But whatever that was...I don’t want that to have been the last time – or the _only_ time.”

Gethin could feel his head and heart pulling him in different directions. His head was telling him to turn around and leave, but his heart was pulling him back in toward Finn. He looked into the younger man’s blue eyes. “Please Geth? Please stay a little longer. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Gethin’s heart won over. He would probably regret this in the morning, but how the hell could he say no to that sad face and those big blue eyes begging him to stay? He couldn’t. And truth be told, Gethin had hoped for at least one more opportunity to spend a night with Finn. After tonight there would probably be no more chances. They would be filming with a large cast and crew and privacy would be at a bare minimum. So it was now or never.

Gethin stepped away from the front door, pushed Finn down into a laying position on the couch and straddled his body on top of him. Gethin set off a furious pace of kisses onto Finn’s lips, his tongue demanding immediate entrance. Finn allowed it and returned the kisses with just as much force and passion. He had been wanting Gethin to hold him like again this since their first night together. It was only now that each man realized the other had felt the same way.

Gethin sat up just long enough to remove his T-shirt, then reached down and yanked Finn’s off of him. Then he layed back over his body, his mouth and tongue exploring the side of Finn’s neck while his hands traced their way up and down his sides and chest. Finn gave a soft moan at the sensation of Gethin’s strong hands on his skin again. He pushed his hips up to meet Gethin’s, silently begging for more contact. Gethin reached one hand down between the blond’s legs and could feel that he was hard through his jeans. He pressed down with the palm of his hand until he heard Finn groan loudly.

“I want you, Gethin! I want this!”

Gethin smiled at hearing those words. He had wanted this to happen again as well, but was too afraid and embarrassed to admit it. He rose and undid the snap and zipper of Finn’s jeans, pulling them down just enough to release his swollen cock. He knew what he wanted to do with it. He lowered his face until mouth hovered just above the head, then stopped and raised his eyes to look at Finn, silently asking permission. Finn nodded his head. Gethin didn’t need his permission – Finn was going to let him do anything he wanted. Gethin then lowered his mouth onto Finn’s cock. Never in a million years had Gethin thought he would be doing this – or would WANT to be doing this. But there was something about Finn that he desired. He raised his eyes briefly to see how Finn was reacting. Finn was clearly enjoying it – his head thrown back on the arm of the couch, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Finn brought one hand around and placed it on the back of Gethin’s head, as if to ask him to go harder, deeper, and to not stop.

Gethin knew what he himself liked in a blowjob, and what he didn’t. Sure, it was different _giving_ one than receiving it, but he was sure he could manage it, even if this was his first time. He pulled Finn’s jeans down all the way so that he could access his balls as well - he wanted to start there. Slowly he licked each one, taking each one into his mouth to gently suck and roll his tongue over. Then he took his tongue and with long, slow strokes, he glided it up Finn’s cock until getting to the tip. A few flicks of his tongue was met with more groaning from Finn. He lapped up the pre-cum, then went back down the shaft and repeated the process. Finn was lying on his back, enjoying every second. He kept his hand on the back of Gethin’s head– there was no way he was going to let Gethin stop this amazing ride he was on.

Gethin then took almost the entire cock inside his mouth. He didn’t want to gag himself and feel like a fool, so he tried to pace himself to see just how much he could handle. It wasn’t as easy as he thought – how the hell did his past girlfriend’s do this so easily anyway? It was definitely a skill he had yet to master, but he was determined to make Finn scream with pleasure.

Finn was getting close to the edge, he could feel it. He wanted nothing more than for Gethin to take all of his dick at once, so he pushed on Gethin’s head while thrusting up and heard that all too familiar and unpleasant gagging/hacking sound escape from Gethin’s mouth.

Finn stopped short and released his grip on Gethin’s head. “Oh shit – I’m sorry Geth! I didn’t mean to choke you!”

Gethin smiled a little sheepishly, having removed himself momentarily from Finn’s cock. “That’s okay. I’m not exactly an expert at cock sucking, you know what I mean?” Finn could see a light red flush building up on the older man’s cheeks.

“HA! Yeah, I know. No worries.” Finn smiled at him. “But if it makes you feel any better, that felt amazing. _Realy_ amazing.”

Gethin smiled, somewhat proud of himself that he was clearly doing well at his first attempt of giving head, and returned to his task. He kept his thumb and forefinger at the base of Finn’s dick to ensure he didn’t gag himself again. He got back into the rhythm of sucking and working his hand up and down Finn’s swollen penis, momentarily stealing glances of Finn’s reactions. He knew Finn was a good actor, but he wasn’t acting now...he was clearly loving everything that Gethin was giving him. Finn’s back arched as he threw his head back and groaned. “Oh fuck – I’m gonna come. Grab a T-shirt! Oh fuck!”

Gethin ignored the offer to use a T-shirt. If he was going to give another man head, he was going to do it right. He wanted to know what it felt like to have another man’s cum explode inside his mouth. And Finn looked so fucking amazing at this very moment – writhing around in pleasure, moaning and groaning – Gethin didn’t want to spoil the moment by making him come into an old T-shirt.

Finn looked down at Gethin, surprised to see that he hadn’t removed his mouth off of his penis yet, nor grabbed a shirt. “Fuck Geth – I mean it – I’m gonna come!” he warned again. Gethin’s reaction was to just suck harder.

Finn let out a loud growl as he exploded inside Gethin’s mouth. He grabbed the back of the couch with one hand and dug his nails in as his orgasm raged through every ounce of his body. Gethin felt the warm, thick fluid fill his mouth. It was the most erotic sensation he had ever experienced – knowing that HE alone caused another human being so much pleasure that they came inside his mouth. And this just wasn’t any other human being – it was Finn. Finn who could probably get anyone, male OR female, into his bed without too much trouble.

As Finn neared the end of his wave of pleasure, he opened his eyes to see Gethin only then removing his mouth and smiling a half-evil grin at him. He watched closely as Gethin swallowed the mouthful of cum, then took the back of his hand to wipe away some wetness that remained at the side of his mouth.

Finn wrinkled his nose a bit, clearly shocked at what Gethin had just done. “Man, I told you grab a T-shirt. What the fuck’s wrong with you?,” he weakly laughed.

“I figured if I was going to do it, I’d better do it right. I told myself after our first night together that I need to loosen up a bit.”

Finn had a look of slight disgust on his face, but decided to ask the question that was on his mind because he simply had to know. “So, uh...how was it? Not so good, huh?”

Gethin lightly snorted. “It’s an acquired taste I would say. Not completely bad, but something I’d have to get used to.”

Finn sat up and straddled Gethin’s lap, draping his arms around the older man’s shoulders. Gethin still had his jeans on, while Finn was completely naked. Smiling coyly, Finn said “So, are you saying it’s something you _could_ get used to?”

Gethin put his hands up to cup Finn’s cheeks and lightly toss his curls around. “Yes. I could _definitely_ get used to that,” and leaned in for a more softer, gentler kiss than he had given him before. Finn returned the gesture by gently grinding himself against Gethin’s pelvis. Once he was satisfied that Gethin was hard and ready himself, he slipped off of his lap and knelt down on the floor in between Gethin’s legs. He reached up and undid the snap and zipper on Gethin’s jeans and pulled them and his underwear completely off. It was now Finn’s turn to attempt his first ever blowjob. He smiled up at Gethin, almost shyly. “I’m gonna do my best. I hope you’re not too disappointed.”

Gethin smiled down at him. There was no way in hell anything Finn did to him right now would be disappointing. Just looking at the curly haired blond kneeling between his legs, completely naked, mouth so close to his own cock...Finn could have done nothing else from this point on and Gethin could have practically come right then and there he was so turned on.

Finn began pleasing Gethin, slow and soft licks to his hardened cock. Finn placed his hands on Gethin’s hip bones and used his thumbs to gently stroke the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. Gethin could feel Finn’s breath on his skin and the soft heat coming off his tongue as he licked up and down his dick. Finn then circled the tip of Gethin, licking the droplets of pre-cum that would form. Gethin wriggled with each and every lick, loving the slow torture Finn was putting him through. Finn then took Gethin’s cock into his mouth and with slow, rhythmic glides his head began to rise and fall, going up and down on Gethin’s erection. Gethin watched it all from his seated position. He marveled at how beautiful Finn was. Finn wasn’t just handsome, he was beautiful. He stared at his perfect mouth, stretched around his slick cock. Finn had a look of concentration on his face, wanting to take Gethin to the same place and high that he had just been on.

Gethin threw his head back and closed his eyes. What the fuck was happening to him? How was it possible that this was the most enjoyable blowjob he had ever received in his 27 years? A blowjob coming from another man - it didn’t make sense. Gethin’s thoughts of confusion were pushed aside as he felt himself nearing the edge. He felt it only fair to offer Finn the same warning that he had offered him.

“Oh God, Finn! I’m so close – I’m so fucking close.” Gethin reached his hand over to grab his own shirt that was laying on the back of the couch and held it in front of Finn’s face. Finn grabbed the shirt and threw it to the floor, clearly not interested in using it. A large smile spread across Gethin’s face and he felt a rush of adrenaline at the gesture – Finn wanted to take it all – to taste and swallow all of his cum, just as he had done for Finn.

Gethin spread his legs a little wider and arched his hips up a little more to meet Finn’s bobbing mouth and within seconds he felt himself beginning to explode into Finn’s mouth. He grabbed Finn by the back of the neck, refusing to let Finn come off of his cock until every last drop had been released into his mouth. It maybe wasn’t the politest thing he could have done, but he didn’t think Finn was going to protest.

When he was milked dry and the last aftershock of orgasm had finally left his body, Gethin released the firm grip on Finn’s neck and let him off. He watched the younger man raise his head. God he hoped he didn’t make a face at the unpleasant taste, or even worse – grab the T-shirt back and spit it out. Finn smiled up at him as he swallowed hard and licked his lips. He then crawled back up onto Gethin’s lap and inserted his tongue into his mouth so that Gethin could taste himself as well. Gethin held onto him tightly. There was definitely some sort of pull and connection between them – something that was indescribable, but undeniable at the same time.

Gethin broke the kiss so that he could gaze into Finn’s face again. “So, do you feel better now?”

Finn smiled. “Yeah. I guess I just needed a little confidence booster.”

“Hmm mmm” Gethin nodded. “Well, I can honestly tell you that I have NEVER had a blowjob as good as that in my entire life. So if that does anything for your confidence, then so be it.”

Finn laughed out loud. “No way, really? That was the first one I’ve ever done. I thought for sure you’d tell me I stink at it.”

“No, it was great. I wouldn’t tell you that if it wasn’t true. It was the best I’ve ever had,” as he tousled Finn’s hair.

“Yeah, well, me too. I mean – yours was the best too. And I’ve had some pretty dam good ones, but something about the way you sucked me....FUCK, it was good!”

They both laughed for a moment and held on to each other. It was an unexpected bond that they had developed with each other. Gethin had to admit to himself that he could very easily get used to having Finn as a lover. They sat there together for a few more minutes, just holding each other as they caught their breath. Gethin hated to have to say it, but he really did have to get back his apartment so he could lock it up and secure it, grab his bag and head off to the airport.

“I really do have to go now,” he said quietly, keeping his forehead pressed against Finn’s.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry I kept you here so long. I really appreciate it though. I was just in a bad head space today, that’s all.”

“It’s okay. We’re friends now, right?” Gethin laughed a little. “I guess we’re a little _more_ than just friends now, but that’s what friends do. I’m going to be right there the whole time we’re filming. I’ve got you.” Finn looked into the other man’s deep, dark eyes and he knew he really did have his back.

Finn smiled at him and stood up to allow Gethin to get up as well and put his clothes on. After dressing and locating his car keys Gethin stepped in close to Finn, putting one hand on his cheek and the other on his waist. “I’ll probably see you at the airport. Don’t forgot the bag I helped you pack with all your lube and condoms, okay?”

Finn laughed and gave him a hug around the neck. “I won’t. I’ll see you there.” Gethin then turned, walked to the apartment door and opened it.

“Hey, Geth?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks again. I really needed that tonight.”

And with that, Gethin nodded, smiled and left.


	3. The Shaving Cream Scene

Finn glanced across the crowded Irish pub. Gethin was talking to someone...again. Finn looked down at has drink and scowled. They had been in Ireland for almost two weeks now and had barely spent more than a minute or two together. Things had been so fast-paced and chaotic. As soon as their plane touched down it seemed they had been whisked off in different directions. When Finn was busy with the wardrobe crew for armor fittings and costume measurements, Gethin was off on horse riding lessons and vice versa. They would pass each other in the hotel halls like two ships in the night, each heading off in a different direction.

Finn was hoping tonight would be different, but so far it hadn’t turned out that way – not at all. The cast members had decided to all meet at a local pub to relax and unwind a bit. But from the start of the night he couldn’t even get near Gethin. Finn glanced over and watched Gethin, who was now talking to somebody else. _“What the fuck?”_ Finn thought to himself.

The night wore on with Finn becoming increasingly agitated. They were shooting their first scene together in the morning – an intimate scene at that. And the last time they talked – REALLY talked, was two weeks ago. It was that night back in London at Finn’s flat, right before they had to leave for Ireland. Finn remembered how he had practically begged Gethin to stay with him. It had been one of those nights that Finn hated – one of those nights where he was second-guessing himself and letting self-doubt and anxiety work himself up into almost a panic. Finn smiled as he remembered how the night ended though – with him sitting naked in Gethin’s lap, his arms draped around his neck, and Gethin holding his face and telling him that he would be there every step of the way for him during filming. “That sure as hell didn’t happen,” Finn grumbled under his breath to himself as he looked down at his half-empty glass.

“Finn!” somebody shouted through the crowd, breaking his train of thought. It was Gethin – finally. “Hey, funny seeing you here!” Gethin laughed.

“I was starting to think you were avoiding me,” Finn said with a half-smile, clearly annoyed.

Gethin, not picking up on Finn’s annoyance, replied “I know, huh? I can’t believe how busy we’ve been. I’m been so freakin’ sore and exhausted after these dam riding lessons that I’m just crashing as soon as I hit my room. Every muscle in my body hurts. I don’t think horse riding is my thing – at all!” Gethin rubbed his ass and hunched over to exaggerate how sore he was.

Finn had to resist the urge to laugh just a bit at that. He didn’t have the heart to tell Gethin that he was actually finding the horse riding to be a breeze. Finn smiled as he recalled a few nights ago coming back from an armor fitting and seeing Gethin limping down the hall towards his hotel room. Horse riding was definitely not coming easy for his co-star.

“You’ve been crashing every night, huh? What about last night?” Finn asked. “I went by your trailer and you were already gone.”

“Yeah – after we did the small council scene, Aidan and Sean and I just went to grab something to eat. You know who they are, right? Littlefinger and Ned Stark?”

“Yeah, I KNOW who they are!” Finn glared at him.

“You were at an armor fitting, weren’t you?” replied Gethin, slightly taken aback.

“No, I wasn’t. And if you had just taken a fucking second to text me, I could have told you that,” Finn shot back at him.

Gethin blinked, suddenly realizing how angry Finn was about this. He took a sip of his drink and glanced over each shoulder to make sure nobody was within earshot. He leaned in to Finn and whispered “I’m really sorry, Finn. I didn’t know. Do you want to come back to my room after this? Just to talk I mean. We have the shaving scene in the morning and we need to be on the same page for this.”

Finn nodded his head. “Um – yeah, sure.”

The night out came to an end and the group all piled into the van that was waiting to bring them back to their hotel. Finn made dam sure this time he got to sit beside Gethin for the trip back. He hadn’t been this close to him in two weeks and he wasn’t about to let anybody else slide in between them. He was still angry and hurt, but there was still something about sitting next to Gethin that calmed him a bit.

“Oh, Ser Loras and Lord Renly – you two are just SO cute together!” laughed Lena Headey who took a seat directly across from them.

Gethin dramatically reached his right arm around Finn’s shoulder and pulled him in tight. “Well, Queen Cersei,” he said loudly, “There’s not a man in Westeros more beautiful than my Knight of Flowers!” Finn played along and put his hand on Gethin’s thigh and pretended to bat his eyes up at him. If pretending to portray Loras in the van offered Finn a few moments of snuggling up to Gethin, he would play along. After all, he was “Loras” at this particular moment in the eyes of everybody else, not Finn.

“Aren’t you guys filming that shaving scene tomorrow?” asked Aidan with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Gethin lightly snorted. “Yeah, I can’t wait” he said sarcastically. Finn shot him a side-glance. _“Nice”_ , he thought silently to himself. _“He’s making it sound like he doesn’t even want to film it.”_

“Oooh! I’ll have to peek in tomorrow to see how it’s going” laughed Lena.

“Unfortunately you can’t,” said Gethin. “Closed set. Loras has to remove my pants at the end of it all,” as he gave Finn a wink and another squeeze of the shoulder. _“Good save,”_ thought Finn.

“Oh that’s right! I forgot about _that_  part,” smiled Lena. “Well have fun with that you two!” There were a few more jokes and sarcastic jabs thrown about regarding the blowjob scene by the other actors, all in good fun, but Finn was only half-hearing them. Gethin had already removed his arm from over his shoulder. Things had completely changed back to the “friend-zone” and remained that way until the van pulled up in front of the hotel. He knew that’s how Gethin wanted it – he had specifically asked Finn to keep what had happened in the past to himself.

Everyone said their goodnights and dispersed in their own separate directions, while Finn followed Gethin back to his room. Once inside, they both took a seat on the couch. Gethin started the conversation. “I’m glad we found some time to talk. I’ve barely seen you since we got here. I really want to apologize.”

Finn looked at him, pretending to not know what he was talking about. “Apologize? For what?”

“Before we left for Dublin you told me some pretty private things. Remember? I told you that I’d be here for you the whole time.” Gethin paused, sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. “And I really haven’t. And I guess I’m just worried – I want to make sure you’re all right. So...are you?”

Finn looked down at his hands. “Yeah Geth, I’m good. Thanks for worrying, but you don’t need to. We’ve both been busy. It’s okay.” Finn’s emotions went back and forth between being completely hurt, but also understanding why Gethin hadn’t had any time. And Finn knew it wasn’t Gethin’s job to baby-sit him.

“Yes, but still...you confided in me. I told you I’d have your back and I meant it. No matter how sore and broken down my body feels after these dam horse riding lessons, I want you know that you can knock on my door anytime. ANY time – day or night. You understand?”

“Uh huh,” Finn nodded. He took a moment to look at Gethin and study his eyes. ANY time, day or night. Were he and Gethin going to stay in the friend-zone now that production had officially begun, or was he expecting Finn to read between the lines when they were in private? Was Gethin just genuinely trying to be a good platonic friend, or did he want more tonight? Finn wasn’t 100% sure so he decided to remain quiet.

“So Finn, how do feel about filming tomorrow?”

Finn felt a slight pang of disappointment. Gethin had steered the conversation right back to work. “I think it’s gonna be fine. I’ve got all my lines memorized,” Finn managed to reply softly.

“Yeah, but I think the scene is going to be very technical. Each time we have to redo it, your hand has to be in same place as it was before.” Gethin said. “And they’re bringing in an actual barber for some of the close shots I was told.”

Finn huffed. “Yeah, I guess they don’t trust me with a straight blade.”

“Hell, I _DON'T_  trust you with a straight blade!” Gethin laughed. “Just promise me you won’t slice off a nipple, okay? I mean, I know they’re only decorative, but I’d like to keep them where they are – attached!”

Finn laughed a little. Gethin was clearly in work mode, which was fine he guessed. Probably for the best anyway Finn thought. “So, do you want run through the scene? No blades though tonight,” Finn said with a smile.

“Yeah, sure.” Gethin looked around the room. “We can use this chair,” and he took a straight backed chair, placed it in the middle of the room and sat down on it. Finn looked around the room, and upon finding a comb picked it up. “We can pretend this is the blade,” he said.

Finn took off his shirt and knelt down beside Gethin in the chair. “You have to take your shirt off Geth – it’s part of the scene.” Gethin tossed his shirt aside and they began running lines, Finn pretending to shave Gethin’s chest with the comb. Gethin would end up bursting into giggles each time they got to the part where Loras had to shave Renly’s armpit.

“Knock it off Geth!” Finn shouted at him slightly annoyed. “You can’t do that tomorrow.”

“Can’t help it. I’m ticklish.”

After stopping and restarting a few times they felt like that a good flow on the first part of the scene. “Let’s practice the whole thing, start to finish this time. Including the ending,” said Finn.

“ _Ugggh – the ending_ ,” thought Gethin. He remembered reading how the scene ended when he got the revised script. Loras has to undo Renly’s pants and give him a simulated blow job. Gethin was dreading having to prepare his mother for that scene....but fortunately it would be months before it aired. Still plenty of time to worry about how to explain that one to her: _“Hey Mom – on tonight’s episode, tell the whole family they’re all gonna see my naked ass as another guy is sucking my penis – hope you all like it!”_

The two began at the beginning of the scene, hitting each line. When they got to Loras’s line of _“You’re willing to do what needs to be done, but you don’t gloat over it - you don’t love killing,”_ Finn took Gethin by the hand and brought him to a standing position, just as the script says to do. Finn stared intensely into Gethin’s eyes while reciting his next line slowly – _“Where it is written that power is the sole province of the worst? That thrones are only made for the hated and the feared?”_ Finn then knelt down, and undid the snap and button on Gethin’s pants, placed his fingers inside the waist and pulled the jeans and underwear down just past Gethin’s bottom.

For a fleeting second, Gethin thought of stopping Finn. Tomorrow the scene would be done a little differently. They had modesty covers for any of the men doing nude scenes – a small pouch with a drawstring on the top of it to place over their private parts. Gethin was planning on using that when it came to that scene. Closed set or not, there would still be several people in the room for filming.

As Gethin teetered between telling Finn to stop or not, he heard Finn recite his final line: _“You would be a wonderful king.”_ And with that, Finn took all of Gethin into his mouth. A slight gasp escaped Gethin’s lips as he reached down to touch Finn’s head. “Hey, Finn? We...um...we won’t be doing it like this tomorrow, you know.”

“I know. But I want to.” Finn paused and looked up. “I’ve missed you,” he said softly, and returned his attention to Gethin’s cock which was now completely hard. Finn pulled the jeans all the way down to Gethin’s ankles. Finn continued to kneel and work his magic on Gethin. He reached around to grab Gethin’s ass and pull him in closer, deeper, and harder.

Gethin threw his head back and closed his eyes. Then, suddenly and without warning, Finn stopped and stood up. He looked at Gethin for a moment, then turned to the door to leave.

“Finn, what the hell?” growled Gethin, standing in the middle of the room, pants at his ankles and a full-on erection.

Finn turned around and smirked. “Oh, I’m sorry, Geth. I just suddenly realized how busy I am too.” And with that he left.

********************************************

Out of the corner of his eye, Finn saw Gethin walk onto the set. Gethin gave him a hard glare and walked passed him over to the makeup chair. Finn was already feeling guilty about what he had done last night. Sure it was childish, but he was hurt. Gethin probably had to take care of things himself after Finn left him high and dry – and for that he did feel bad.

Finn waited until Gethin was done in makeup and they had a moment to talk in private before the scene began. He touched Gethin on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around. “Hey Geth? Uh...I’m sorry. About last night I mean. I really am.” He looked at Gethin, hoping for a truce.

Gethin huffed, not looking pleased. “You know Finn, you have to be one of the most childish, immature people I’ve met in a long time. Why would you do that to me? That was cruel.”

“Because I was mad!” Finn glared, looking around to make sure nobody was within earshot. “You said you’d be there for me and you weren’t. You didn’t even make an attempt at it!” Finn’s eyes welled up and he turned his face away.

“For Christ’s sake, why don’t you grow up! How old are you anyway - Five? You’re acting like an insecure little prick. I don’t know what’s going on in your head right now, but I am NOT your mother!

Finn startled at that comment and stepped back. He felt like had been verbally slapped in the face. He had told Gethin about his insecurities in private, his adoption, and now he felt like they were being thrown right back in his face.

Gethin’s face softened as he slowly realized what he had said and the impact it had. Finn was a complicated person to be sure. One minute the young actor was smiling and happy and animated, and the next he was quiet and distant. He clearly had a lot on his mind – things that Gethin would probably never fully understand. But the one thing Gethin DID know was that he had hurt him.

Gethin took a step in toward Finn and moved his mouth closer to his ear. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that the way it came out. And I didn’t realize I had hurt your feelings before either. I know you don’t want to hear excuses, but I really _was_ busy and got caught up in everything. I wasn’t deliberately trying to avoid you. Please believe that.”

Finn blinked his eyes a few times to dry his eyes and nodded his understanding. He knew Gethin’s apology was sincere. He also knew he had been immature in how he handled the situation last night. “I’m sorry too Geth,” he said. “I didn’t mean to act like a spoiled brat.”

Gethin lightly laughed. “Yeah, well, I kind of deserved it...I guess. Although you WERE a bit harsh. Let me make everything up to you, okay?”

Finn looked “Really?”

“Really. I’ll make sure I have time for you later, after we’re done for the day. Deal?”

“Deal,” Finn smiled.

“Good! Now let’s go film this blowjob scene and make our mom’s proud, okay?” Gethin laughed.

*************************************

Finn stood in his trailer and used a make-up removal cloth to remove the remainder of makeup on his face. The scene had gone well. It had taken a few hours to shoot and each time they did a retake it felt like he and Gethin hit it better than the time before. The director seemed pleased at least. Finn stood and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was still in his costume of just black pants and leather boots. He began to look around for his street clothes when he heard a knock on his trailer door.

“It’s open!” he yelled.

The door opened and Gethin walked in – still in his costuming as well. “So, we did it – our first scene together! How do you think it went?” Gethin asked with a big smile. He had a small towel in his hand and was wiping away little spots of shaving cream on his chest and under his right arm pit.

“Really good! And I left both your nipples in place,” Finn replied. “You?”

“Yeah, I agree. It went good. And by the fifth take I wasn’t even self-conscious about that sack hanging off my dick!” exclaimed Gethin with a loud laugh.

“You took one for the team today, that’s for sure,” Finn stated as he started searching for his clothes again. Gethin reached out to stop him by putting both hands on his shoulders and pulled him for a hug. “I really am sorry Finn – for everything.”

Finn nuzzled his face into Gethin’s now smooth and hairless chest and breathed the scent of the shaving cream in. “Me too. I’m sorry too.” It felt so good to be held by Gethin again.

“They’re all going out again tonight,” Gethin started. “But I thought maybe we could just get room service and watch a movie in my room instead. Would you like that?”

“Hmm mmm,” Finn quietly muttered, eyes closed and relishing the strong arms that were around his shoulders. Finn didn’t care what they did tonight as long as they could spend it together.

“I have a bit of making up to do I’m afraid,” Gethin said quietly as he stroked Finn’s left cheek with his thumb and forefinger.

“Then why don’t you start now?” Finn asked coyly as he leaned in and began to kiss Gethin’s lips.

“Um...here? In your trailer? The walls are paper thin Finn, are you sure?” he stammered.

“There wasn’t a sole around when I came in. Everyone’s gone back to the hotel to change and head out for the night. It’s fine, I swear,” promised Finn, not letting Gethin away from him, even if he wanted to. “I promise I’ll be quiet.”

Gethin snorted. “You? Quiet? The words ‘Finn’ and ‘quiet’ don’t even belong in the same sentence as far as I’m concerned.”

Finn just smiled and pulled him in closer. Realizing Finn was going to put up a fight at any attempt to stall until the got back to the hotel, Gethin gave in and placed his hands on Finn’s hip and gently pushed him back onto the loveseat in the trailer. Once Finn was seated, Gethin knelt down and pulled each one of Finn’s boots off, then undid the lacing at the top of his pants and pulled them down and off his legs as well, leaving Finn completely naked. Gethin then stood back up, kicked off his boots, and began to remove his pants as well, only looking up when he heard Finn laugh.

“You still have your man sack on,” Finn giggled as he pointed.

“Arggh – this stupid thing,” chuckled Gethin as he untied it and tossed it over into a corner. He then sat down beside Finn, turning to face him, and taking his face in his hands to gently begin kissing down the side of his neck – soft, slow kisses, dragging his tongue from his neck to his collarbone and back.

Finn moaned at finally having Gethin’s hands and mouth on him again. It had been two of weeks of torture waiting for this night to come. Finn ran his hands up and down Gethin’s sides and back, gently digging his nails in as he did so. Finn then felt himself being pushed down on his back onto the loveseat by the weight of Gethin’s body. Gethin climbed on top as best as he could given the size of the small piece of furniture and began to rock back and forth so that his cock was sliding up and down against Finn’s.

Finn moaned again at the sensation he had been waiting so long for. He pulled Gethin’s head toward his own and whispered, “Fuck me...please fuck me. I want this so bad.” Gethin’s eyes lit up at the sound of the younger man begging him. “Oh shit,” Gethin said suddenly. “I don’t have anything with me.”

“I do,” Finn said quickly, reaching over the side of the loveseat and grabbing a small black nylon bag. He fished around and pulled out what they needed. “Remember all the lube and condoms I packed?” Gethin smiled and remembered their packing episode in London. “Yeah, you’re always thinking Finn. Good job.”

Gethin took the items from Finn, placing the condom packet temporarily on the floor while he lubricated his fingers. “Lay back down,” he instructed Finn as his fingers searched for the spot he wanted. Upon finding it he inserted the first finger, causing to Finn to suck in on his breath and close his eyes. Gethin stared intently at the younger man’s face – watching him bite his lower lip and throw his head back on the arm of the loveseat with each thrust. Gethin inserted a second finger and then quickly a third – growing impatient and wanting to be inside the other man as soon as humanly possible. “Are you ready Finn? I know I am.”

“Hmmm mmm...Yes!” was the almost inaudible reply from Finn. Gethin reached down to the floor to retrieve the condom and unrolled it onto his hard cock. He carefully spread and positioned Finn’s legs as best he could given the close quarters they were in, and gently entered him – ever so slowly, wanting to take in ever glorious second of the sensations he was feeling. Finn was tight and warm and wet...all intermingled together in some sort of intoxicating combination. All the strong emotions from last night and today had risen to the surface, bringing both men to the edge much more quickly than they had wanted. Gethin could feel the first wave of his orgasm starting and began to pound into Finn, who returned the movement by bucking his hips to give Gethin even more access. Finn’s soft groaning suddenly turned into a loud scream as each thrust from Gethin brought a more intense pleasure. The loveseat was banging against the thin wall of the small trailer with each pounding Gethin was delivering to Finn.

“Oh fuck, Gethin! Fuck! Fuck me harder, please?! Oh fuck. Fuck, I’m gonna come Gethin – please don’t stop!” screamed Finn, along with some other incoherent shouts that Gethin didn’t fully register. He was too involved in his own orgasm to process everything Finn was yelling. Gethin grabbed Finn’s cock and pumped it to get the younger man through his orgasm. He watched as Finn’s ejaculated all over himself, his body writhing underneath his own, and a primal groan escaping his throat. Fuck - that had to be one of the most incredible things Gethin had ever witnessed. Gethin slammed into his co-star just a few more times and found himself screaming Finn’s name and other random obscenities, before collapsing on top of Finn’s chest – cum and all. They laid there for a moment, catching their breath, their legs hanging off the tiny loveseat in various angles.

“Do you forgive me?” Gethin finally asked, placing a soft kiss on the other man’s temple and gently brushing some of his golden curls from his face.

“You’re forgiven,” Finn replied out of breath. “And you forgive me too, right?” he asked looking up with an almost child-like expression.

“Yes,” Gethin smiled down at him. “I forgive you too, you little shit.” Gethin sat up, tossed the condom in the trash and looked around for the towel he came in with to wipe the cum off of both their chests. After managing that as best he could, they both put their pants and boots back on.

“I think we need a shower,” Gethin smirked, looking down at his still sticky chest. “Let’s go back to the hotel, get cleaned up, and then you come down to my room when you’re done, okay?”

The two headed toward the trailer door and stepped outside, only to find Lena, Nikolaj, and Peter standing right there in their Lannister costumes. Gethin stopped dead in his tracks, trying to read their faces as to how long they might have been standing there.

Peter spoke first. “Uh, Finn...you might want to call maintenance first thing in the morning about your trailer. It appears that there’s something terribly wrong with the suspension. It’s been rocking and rolling furiously for the last 10 minutes.”

Gethin swallowed hard as he felt his cheeks become hot. His raised his arm up to feel his chest – hoping to God he hadn’t left any white, sticky evidence on his skin. He tried to remember what obscenities he and Finn had yelled out during their sex, but he couldn’t recall.

“I’d hate to see anybody get seriously hurt because of it,” Peter continued on, his eyes wide and his actor’s face portraying serious mocked concern. “I was almost ready to have Nikolaj bust the door down and rescue you two, but Lena advised against it.” Lena and Nickolaj muffled a laugh.

Gethin opened his mouth, but nothing came out but a stammer. SHIT! This was the last thing he wanted anybody to find out. He looked over at Finn, who was grinning from ear to ear. “Yeah, will do Peter. I’ll find out what’s up with that shoddy suspension first thing tomorrow. Thanks for your concern,” he laughed.

“Oh, of course, of course,” Peter replied. “Anytime. I’m always here to help.”

Lena, who had her hand in front of her mouth to conceal her grin, asked “So, are you two coming out with us tonight?”

“Nah,” Finn replied. “We’re gonna lay low tonight, aren’t we Geth?” as he elbowed the other actor who was still speechless.

“Well, suit yourselves,” Lena replied with a coy grin as she gently tugged on Peter and Nikolaj’s arms to get them moving in the opposite direction.

“Yes, have fun,” Peter shouted over his shoulder as the three walked away. “And get some insulation for those trailer walls also. Paper thin they are...paper thin.”

Gethin closed his eyes as the embarrassment rolled through his body. He didn't know whether to throttle Finn around the neck for causing this in the first place, or to just laugh at the whole situation.  He silently contemplated the two options until he felt Finn tugging on his arm. “Come on, Geth. You promised me dinner in and the whole night to ourselves. We’re gonna order a pizza, sack out on the couch, and watch Adventure Time all night. Sound good?” Finn didn’t seem phased one bit about their little secret being exposed.

Gethin took a deep breath and, finally finding his voice, replied “What the hell is Adventure Time? Is it a movie? It sounds like something Will Ferrell would be in.”

“Not exactly. But you’re gonna love it! Come on.”

Gethin wasn’t so sure he would actually _"love it"_  given Finn’s maturity level, but whatever he wanted tonight was fine with him. After all, he had no horse riding to deal with the next morning, no more scenes where he had to put his manhood in a sack, and he had the entire night to just hang out and talk with Finn.

“Ya know what?” Finn asked as they walked off the lot together.

“What’s that, Finn?”

“Today was great. I’m always going to remember today because it was our first scene together. Our ‘infamous shaving cream scene’, right Geth?” he laughed.

Gethin sighed and laughed under his breath. Aside from the horrible embarrassment, today was definitely worth remembering– and it wasn’t even over yet. Gethin side-glanced at Finn, who was completely animated again – arms flailing and trying to explain Adventure Time to him. He couldn’t really follow everything he was saying. The only thing Gethin really knew for sure was that he would never look at shaving cream in the same way again.


	4. The Knight in Distress

Gethin sat in the wooden bleachers that had been constructed for the tourney scene, surrounded by several dozen of his fellow actors. It was a beautiful day and they were shooting outside on location. Everywhere he looked there were gorgeous rolling green hills, mountains in the far distance, and the clearest of blue skies that he had ever seen. He felt a slight breeze brush across his face as a gentle wind began to pick up. Gazing down at the lush costume that had been designed to transform him into Lord Renly Baratheon, he admired the intricate detail work that had been put into it. No stone had been left unturned to ensure that this TV series looked as authentic as possible.

The past two months had been a whirlwind of new experiences for Gethin, both career wise and on a personal level. He let out a sigh of contentment at the thought of it all. _‘I could definitely get used to this,’_ he thought silently to himself. Filming at such a beautiful location and having met so many incredible people in terms of cast and crew had been the chance of a lifetime for him. He just hoped and prayed that there was a future for Game of Thrones and an eventual season two. Whether or not the public would take to and embrace a medieval fantasy, however, was still anybody’s guess.

But unfortunately, it would all be coming to an end soon - at least for Gethin and Finn. Neither Renly Baratheon nor Loras Tyrell were large parts and filming for their characters would be wrapping up today. They were each on set for some final filming of the tourney scene and then both men would be officially done and flying home in the morning.

“Cut!” Gethin turned his head and attention toward the director upon hearing his voice. “Everybody take 10 minutes please. I need to work with the stunt doubles right now.”

Having been forced to sit for half the day during the tourney scene, Gethin was all too happy to have been given a break so he could finally stretch his legs. As all the other actors began to wander off in different directions, Gethin walked away from the main set area and over toward a figure that was completely covered from head to toe in gleaming metal, pacing back and forth beside a long table that had been set up with bottled water and light snacks for the cast and crew. As Gethin approached he could hear the clanging of the armor as the figure fidgeted and walked up and down the length of the long service table. Upon hearing somebody approach, the armor-clad knight quickly turned around on his heels while flipping up his eye-piece to expose two large blue eyes peering out.

“Hey! You on break now too?” an animated voice rang out from behind the metal helmet.

“Yeah. They need to work with the stunt doubles on something I guess,” Gethin replied. “What are you doing?”

Finn reached up and removed the helmet, shook his head forcefully to separate the dirty-blond curls that had been held captive, and then set the helmet down on the table before grabbing a bottle of water for himself. “Nothing. Just waiting around,” he said with a sigh. “I wish we could finish this scene so I can get this dam suit off of me.” Gethin nodded in agreement. Finn had definitely gotten the more uncomfortable costume of the day, as Gethin himself was quite comfortable wearing Lord Renly’s soft, velvety layers.

The two stood for a while watching the stuntmen, who were portraying the characters of Loras Tyrell and Gregor Clegane, redo their scene....over...and over...and over. Gethin could tell Finn was getting more and more antsy by the constant metal clanging as he shifted his weight and bounced around with that nervous energy that had come to define the young actor. He noticed Finn toss his now empty water bottle into a recycling bucket and start in on another.

Gethin returned his attention back to the main filming area, but as he turned back to speak, he noticed the younger man’s eyes had gotten quite large and a look of surprise had suddenly come over his face. “Something wrong, Finn?”

“Uh...well...yeah. I think I have to pee.”

Gethin let out a loud laugh, knowing full well trying to take a quick pee in the port-a-potty with a full set of armor on was not going to be an easy task. “You shouldn’t have drank so much water,” he half-scolded. “How the hell many did you drink anyway?” he laughed.

Finn scowled, not appreciating the reprimand. “I don’t know...a few. Five or six maybe? I’ve been standing here for two friggen hours waiting to be called - what the hell else was I supposed to do?” he retorted.

“Well, best of luck to you,” Gethin called out as Finn hastily made his way over to the row of portable toilets that had been set up, clanging as he hurried along. Gethin watched with amusement as Finn struggled to get the door open, his thick metal gloves making the simple act of basic finger dexterity quite the challenge. Once Finn had successfully made it inside, Gethin shook his head and turned his attention back to the scene being worked on.

At that moment, the director’s assistant strolled up to Gethin. “We’ll be needing you back on set in just a minute or two. We’re about ready to film both horses racing toward each other and we need you in the background sitting in the bleachers for that.”

Gethin nodded and kept his eye on the director for his cue to retake his position, when a loud crash to his right caused him to turn quickly in surprise. It was Finn, having forcefully thrown the door open and practically falling out of the port-a-potty, clearly exasperated about something. Finn shook his head and threw his arms up in the air as he shouted, “I can’t do it! There’s too many friggen layers and ties on this costume!”

A large smile spread across Gethin’s face that he tried his best to conceal. While it was beyond funny to Gethin, he knew Finn wasn’t finding any of this amusing. “Come help me, please?” Finn called to him. “I only have two hands.”

Gethin raised his eyebrows and took a quick look back to see if the director was summoning him yet. “I can’t Finn - they’re going to be calling me back on set any minute.”

“I’ll only BE a minute if you just help me!” Finn cried out. “Please?”

Gethin looked over to the where the stuntmen were positioned. They weren’t even back on their horses yet, so as long as Finn was quick about it he could probably manage to offer his assistance. Gethin shook his head in frustration as he walked over to the port-a-potty. “Let’s hurry this up, shall we Ser Loras? I wouldn’t want the Knight of Flowers to piss himself and rust.”

The two men stepped into the small portable toilet, which was no easy feat. It was a tight squeeze and the bulky armor wasn’t helping the situation any. “Okay,” Finn started. “This is what I need you to do. I can’t figure out how to get this hip plate off....but if you just hold it off to the side, like that, I’ll be able to do the rest.”

Gethin sighed, but grabbed the metal piece that was covering Finn’s upper leg and pulled it off to the side as best he could, while Finn managed to pull off one of the metal gloves with his teeth. Gethin politely looked up at the ceiling of the port-a-potty while Finn fumbled around in his attempt to free himself from his pants. Within a moment, Finn let out a sigh of relief at finally being able to relieve himself and then repositioned everything back into his pants. “Okay, you can let go of the armor now. See? I told you I’d be quick,” Finn smiled at his accomplishment.

“Fabulous. Are we quite finished?” Gethin glared at his co-star, slightly annoyed at having been pulled away from work. He pushed the port-a-potty door open and the two squeezed themselves out of its small confinement, almost stumbling as they did so. Gethin continued on, “Stay away from the water because I’m not going to....”

Gethin stopped short immediately upon stepping outside. The director and assistant director were standing just two feet in front of them, obviously having been trying to locate him for the last minute. Out of the corner of Gethin’s eye, he could see that his fellow cast mates had already resumed their positions in the bleachers and they were all apparently waiting on him.

A look of confusion flashed across the director’s face. “You know guys...we have over a dozen toilets set up here. You don’t have to share.”

“We weren’t sharing,” Gethin quickly blurted out. “And it’s not what it looks like. Finn couldn’t get out of his armor and he needed me to...I mean...I was just...” He began to stumble over his words as he tried to explain himself.

The director shook his head, not having the time for any explanations, “Yeah, okay Gethin. I don’t need the gory details. I just need you back sitting in the bleachers so we can finish this scene, all right? We’re losing daylight fast,” he finished with a slight tone of impatience aimed at Gethin for having kept everyone waiting.

Gethin felt a flush of heat rise up in his cheeks. He had tried so hard not to create any suspicions of his relationship with Finn, and aside from that one slip when he had exited Finn’s trailer half naked, he had done a fairly good job of it. And to make matters worse, _this_ time they were completely innocent and up to absolutely nothing. “So help me God, Finn,” he stammered under his breath as he quickly ran to catch up to the director who had already headed back to his position.

“Thank you for your assistance, Lord Renly!” Finn called out with a huge grin and a wave as Gethin made his way back toward the filming area. The angry glare that Gethin had flashed him did not go unnoticed. But Finn wasn’t particularly worried. He had ruffled his co-worker’s feathers a few times since filming and he had become an expert on how to smooth them over when necessary. He would just make it up to him...tonight. Because tonight was all they had left.


	5. Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season One of GoT has come to an end for Finn and Gethin.

Gethin sunk back into the large, soft chair back at his hotel room. “Friggen’ Finn,” he mumbled to himself as he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

A whirl of conflicting emotions began to spin through his head. He had just finished filming and would be flying home in the morning - his time here on set was done. On the one hand, he was excited to be going home and seeing his family whom he missed. But on the other hand, there was the unknown factor of whether he would ever see anybody connected with Game of Thrones again...especially Finn. Although at this precise moment, he was still slightly annoyed with that particular co-worker.

When Gethin had departed the set that day, Finn was still needed for some close-up shots on horseback that would be spliced in between the footage of the stunt double’s horse work. He had originally thought of waiting until Finn was done to walk back to the hotel together, but after the embarrassment of the knight’s toilet tirade Gethin needed a few moments by himself to simply cool off and regroup. “Annoying little fuck,” he muttered under his breath to himself.

Noticing the time, he headed into bathroom to a take his shower and prepare ready for the evening. As it was he and Finn’s last night in Ireland, some of the other cast members were planning to take them out for a few drinks as a farewell sendoff. After a long shower and plenty of time to allow the hot water and steam to relax him, Gethin emerged and wrapped a hotel towel around his waist. He then wiped the steam off of the mirror and solemnly looked at the reflection that was staring back.

“Well...I guess it’s time to say goodbye to you, Lord Renly,” he said sadly as he ran his hand across the short beard that he had been required to grow prior to filming. As he reached for the can of shaving cream and began to apply it to his face, he chuckled softly to himself, remembering the last time he had anything to do with shaving cream. Any frustration with Finn had long since gone down the drain with the shower water - as was usually the case as he could never stay upset at Finn for long. He reached for his razer and began to slowly transform himself back into Gethin Anthony.

As he finished shaving, he threw a final splash of water on his face and patted it dry with a towel. Hearing a knock on his hotel door, he walked across the room and opened it to see Finn standing there, freshly showered himself as evidenced by the wet curls stuck to the sides of his head.

“Hey, Geth! Oh...Whoa!” Finn stopped short upon seeing the newly shaven face of his cast mate. “I guess you couldn’t wait to get rid of that beard, huh?” he asked with a laugh.

“Well, I just figured it was better to get it over and done with quick. Less painful that way.”

Finn nodded. “Yeah! Just like ripping off a Band-Aid.”

“Right...um...exactly,” Gethin said slowly, trying to process the analogy. Finn had a unique way of making comparisons between things that amused him.

Finn reached his hand out and touched the side of Gethin’s face. “Wow - you look so different. Kind of...kind of like the first night I met you.” Finn’s face softened a bit as he recalled that night several months ago.

Gethin felt his face flush at the gentle touch of fingers on his cheek. Suddenly realizing he still had nothing on but a towel, he ushered Finn quickly into his room and closed the door.

“You remember that night, Gethin?” Finn queried after being directed inside.

“Yeah, I remember,” he replied with a light laugh. “How the hell could I ever forget it?”

“We’re both going home tomorrow,” Finn replied softly with a tone of melancholy. “I think it just kind of hit me right now.”

Gethin nodded silently, not exactly sure how to reply.

“But we’ll keep in touch, right? We’ll still see each other and hang out when we can, right?” Finn asked hopefully.

“Sure. Of course we will.”

Finn squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side, his facial expression revealing that he wasn’t completely convinced.

Sensing Finn’s uncertainty, Gethin stepped forward and put his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. “I mean it, Finn! We’ll stay in touch, no matter what. Whether there’s a season two in our future or not, we’ll ALWAYS be friends.”

“You promise?” Finn asked, almost childishly.

“Yes - YES, I promise,” Gethin sighed softly, having grown used to constantly having to reassure the other actor. “Just give me a minute to dress and then we can... ”

Gethin was abruptly stopped mid-sentence as Finn suddenly leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips while throwing his arms over his bare shoulders. “I’m really going to miss you, Geth.” The blue eyes that almost always sparkled with life and excitement had suddenly been replaced with a touch of sadness.

Gethin returned the embrace, smelling the fresh scent of the younger man’s hair as he took one hand to stroke the still damp locks. How the hell had any of this happened? How had he developed such strong feelings for someone of the same sex? It was all a complete mystery to him. He hadn’t gone looking for it - he hadn’t planned it - and yet it happened anyway. And no matter how many times he tried to rationalize it, analyze it, or merely blame it on the alcohol, he could not deny his feelings were real. Because here he was, stone cold sober without a drop of alcohol in him, and yet every nerve ending in his body was starting to tingle with desire.

Gethin bit down gently on his own bottom lip as his co-worker’s soft mouth and tongue begin to explore the side of his neck and collarbone. He felt Finn’s hands pressing firmly on his sides and could feel his own desire begin to rise beneath the bath towel that was still wrapped tightly about his waist. Giving into his own wants and desires, Gethin grabbed the younger man’s face and forcefully kissed him back. He felt a quick tug to the towel around his waist, which he then saw fall to the floor out of the corner of his eye.

Glancing down at the white towel now lying on the carpet, Gethin smirked as he secretly knew his partner was already revved up and ready to go. “Someone’s a little anxious tonight, aren’t they?” he queried with a smile.

“It’s our last night...no time to waste,” Finn replied hurriedly while pushing Gethin back towards the direction of the bed. Once close enough to it, Finn gave him a gentle push, causing Gethin to land on his back on the mattress.

Knowing that it was now or never, Finn decided he was going to take the dominant role tonight and climbed on top of his naked paramour. He began to gently roll his pelvis back and forth against his partner, allowing his hands to explore the naked skin beneath him. From underneath, Gethin closed his eyes and willingly relinquished control for the night. It had been their pattern that Finn typically bottomed, Gethin being much more comfortable with that arrangement, but with this being their last night he saw no point in debating it. And if he was completely honest with himself, having Finn take the reins this one time and work so hard to please him was a complete turn-on.

Gethin opened his eyes upon feeling the weight that had been lying on top of him suddenly disappear. He looked up to see that Finn was now standing upright beside the bed. Gethin stared up with complete lust at the younger man slowly peeled his T-shirt up and over his head. Finn was so lean and thin - definitely a twink, and that was part of what was so appealing about him he supposed. Finn smiled down, knowing full well his co-star had been undressing him with his eyes.

“Should I take these off as well?” he asked coyly while running his fingers across the crotch of his jeans that was just beginning to show the signs of a sizeable bulge.

“Yes,” Gethin croaked, finding his voice difficult to summons. Continuing to lay on his back, he watched as Finn ever-so-slowly, almost teasingly, undid the button at the top of his jeans before moving his hand to his zipper. Gethin’s eyes widened as he watched in anticipation as the torturous buildup carried on for what seemed like forever.

“Stop fucking around!” Gethin almost slurred due to the intense desire rising inside him.

Looking down, Finn smirked at the sight and sound of his older and more mature partner outright begging. He made a mental note to use that to his advantage tonight.

“I thought ‘fucking around’ was what we were going to do tonight?” Finn stared down, wanting to prolong the torture just a bit longer.

Having had more than enough of Finn’s antics, Gethin practically bolted upright in the bed and grabbed at the sides of Finn’s jeans, yanking them down to his ankles in one quick swoop. In doing so, he allowed his partner’s now full-on erection to escape its confinement and it was now just inches from his face. He leaned forward and ran his tongue quickly down the shaft, causing an instant shiver reaction from Finn. But before he could proceed any further, Finn pushed him back, kicked his jeans free from his ankles, and proceeded to get back on the bed.

“I’m in control tonight,” he stated as he placed his hands on Gethin’s shoulders in an attempt to have him roll over and onto all fours. After only a slight protest, Gethin complied with the request.

Taking his hands to gently spread his partner out, Finn took his right thumb and ran it gently over Gethin’s hole, causing the older man to shudder at the unfamiliar touch. But before Gethin could object too much, he felt the familiar touch of Finn’s warm, wet tongue begin to glide gently around his hole, making gentle, circular motions.

Gethin felt a strange mix of emotions - slight embarrassment mixed with intense arousal. After a brief inner battle between the two feelings, he surrendered and allowed arousal to win over tonight. Nothing that felt this good could be bad he surmised and he surrendered himself to being the submissive tonight.

Finn skillfully began to please his partner, altering between tongue and fingers, until he was completely sure Gethin had not an ounce of resistance left in his body. He stopped only long enough to grab his discarded jeans from the floor and pull out a small tube of lubricant and a condom that he had brought along. Kneeling back on the bed behind Gethin, he applied a generous amount of the lube to his partner. As he reached for the condom, Gethin quickly flung his arm back and grabbed his wrist, stopping Finn in his tracks.

“I haven’t been with anyone since we’ve been here. Have you?”

Finn shook his head in the negative.

“Then fuck the condom,” Gethin slurred under heavy breath.

Finn raised one eyebrow and grinned devilishly as he let the condom, still inside its wrapper, fall to the floor. Whoever would have thought he would have Gethin Anthony in the palm of his hand like this?

Placing both hands on the flanks of his partner, Finn began to gently glide the length of his now slick cock up and down Gethin’s bottom. Knowing his partner had never taken a man like this before, Finn wanted to take his time and make sure he was completely ready.

Gethin wound his fists up in the comforter of the bed, eyes closed and small pants of pleasure escaping his lips. Not able to see what Finn was doing, only being able to feel it, was like some sort of erotic torture. Suddenly, he felt a sharp sting to his right butt cheek. He turned his head rapidly around to see what had caused it.

“Did you just slap me?” he asked, somewhat astonished.

“It was a spank. Now shut up and relax.”

After regaining the mood and returning Gethin to a calm and aroused state, Finn placed the tip of his cock at the tight opening, pressing gently until the muscle relaxed and allowed him full access. He could hear Gethin suck in his breath sharply at the new and strange sensation.

“You okay, Geth?”

No reply could be heard, but Finn could clearly see the affirmative nod from his brown-haired partner. A soft moan followed, reassuring Finn that Gethin was okay.

Taking his time to be as careful as Gethin had been with him his first time, Finn eventually made his way fully into the snug, warm space that he had been wanting to enter for so long. He began a gentle to-and-fro motion, trying to mimic what Gethin had done for him since their relationship began. He squeezed the now visibly blotchy-red area on his partner’s bottom from the prior love spank and watched as Gethin balled his fists up and then released them, only to quickly clench them again. And although Finn couldn’t see his partner’s face, he knew he was enjoying every second of it by the way he arched his back and shifted his hips back to remain in constant physical contact.

Finn stared down at himself, almost admiring how it looked as he slid in and outside of his partner. He would pull himself back to the point where the head of his cock was just about to exit, before quickly shoving it back in, causing his balls to make fast contact with Gethin’s, which would then cause soft groans of pleasure to escape each of their throats.

From Gethin’s position, he was completely overwhelmed with this new experience. Sure, the blow jobs between he and Finn had been amazing...and entering Finn from behind was equally, if not unexpectedly, pleasurable. But this brought things to a whole new level for him. Relinquishing control to another man had never entered his mind before meeting Finn - but now here he was, ass high in the air, doing it willingly, and loving every fucking second of it. Each time he felt a thrust his breath was almost taken away at the rush it provided. Every time his prostate was stimulated he almost had to force his orgasm back. As he felt Finn’s arm reach around his waist to firmly grasp and pump his throbbing cock, it all became too much for him.

“Fuck....fuck I’m gonna come!”, Gethin glanced over his shoulder, hoping that it wouldn’t be too premature for his partner’s liking. But Finn was close to coming as well and simply picked up the pace to catch up.

As Gethin began his wave of orgasm, Finn took his other arm and wrapped it firmly around his partner. Using his weight, he caused Gethin to fall forward and lie prone on his stomach. With a few more forceful thrusts Finn felt his release as well as he spilled out inside of Gethin.

Gethin tried to lay as still as possible, partly due to recovering from his own orgasm, but also so he could fully experience Finn’s coming as well. He knew from Finn’s moans and groans the exact moment he was coming inside of him, and he could feel the pulse and throb of Finn’s cock as it pumped out every last drop deep inside his own body. Such a strange, yet wonderful, sensation.

Eventually, Gethin felt the body on top of his relax and go limp. He could hear deep, breathy panting in his ear, and he could feel the heat from Finn’s breath on his neck. He knew Finn had worked hard at pleasing him and in the process had probably worn himself out.

Once able, Finn rolled off to the side, allowing Gethin to roll onto his back. The two laid there for a minute before either spoke.

Gethin glanced fondly over at his friend. They were more than friends, of course, but whatever it was they were, it would probably be all over tomorrow. He was suddenly tongue-tied. There were no many things he wanted to say...so many things he SHOULD say, but at this moment he was at a loss for words.

Fortunately for him, Finn was never at a loss for words. “Whoa! That was good, right?” he laughed out loud and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he brushed away a flurry of curls that had fallen across his face.

Gethin nodded and smiled. “Yeah, that was...that was good,” he stated upon finding his voice. He rose up on one arm so that he could look at his partner more directly. “Finn? I want you to know...I mean. I...” He paused, not wanting to sound too gushy, and rethought his words. “I’m really, REALLY gonna miss you.”

The smile slowly disappeared from Finn’s face as the realization dawned on him that they truly were at the end of their ride. “Hmm mmm,” he mumbled and nodded. “I’m gonna miss you too, Geth.”

A buzz from Gethin’s phone then pulled his attention away. He picked his cell phone up off the night stand and read the text that had just come in.

“It’s Lena,” he stated almost sadly. “They all want to know if we’re ready to go.”

Finn pondered the question for a moment. “Tell her we’ll catch up with them in a little bit.” He wanted just a little more alone time with Gethin before they were surrounded by their friends and couldn’t completely be themselves.

“Don’t you think that will raise some eyebrows?” Gethin smiled, but the smile was forced in an attempt to hide his sadness.

“Eyebrows are already raised!” Finn laughed out loud. “They all know. If you haven’t figured that out by now, then there’s no hope for you!”

“Well, IF that’s true, then it’s all YOUR fault,” Gethin replied with a genuine smile this time as he pushed Finn’s head playfully. “Taking advantage of me in your trailer, sneaking out of my room at all hours of the night - LOUDLY! Pulling me into port-a-potties...”

“Oooooh! Like I forced you. Pleeeease!” Finn rolled his eyes.

“Still, it’s all your fault.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll take the blame. But who cares anyway? I don’t regret one second of it.” He turned to stare into the dark brown eyes that had become so familiar to him the past few months. “Do you, Geth? Do you regret it?”

Gethin grinned down at his mop-topped more-than-a-friend. “No, Finn. I don’t regret one second of it either.” He gently placed a kiss on the younger man’s forehead, rolled onto his back and typed out a reply on his phone. He then set the phone back down on the nightstand.

“What did you say?” Finn asked.

“I said that you and I would meet up with them in an hour....I told Lena I needed some time alone with you before we leave tomorrow.”

A large smile spread across Finn’s face. “Awwwwww! You really said that? See - You DO love me!”

“Whoa, whoa, I wouldn’t go that far!” Gethin laughed out loud. “I mean, let’s be honest. You’re really annoying...and loud...hyperactive...a complete slob...you talk too much, your taste in television is questionable...and you’re always getting me into awkward situations. But...”

A long, silent pause followed. “But what?” Finn asked as Gethin was clearly struggling to search for the right words.

“But uh...yeah. Yeah, you’re...you’re all right.” Gethin cringed as soon as the words left his tongue. He had wanted to say something more poignant at this moment and felt immediate disappointment at his choice of words.

Finn snorted with a grin. “I’m all right? Well, I guess I’ll take that.” He then nestled himself in under Gethin’s arm and the two simply enjoyed some quiet alone time before the evening’s festivities began. They pretty much knew how the rest of the night would unfold. Drinks at the pub and a lot of warm embraces as they said their goodbyes to at least a dozen or more cast mates. There would be some tears shed, some funny stories shared from the past few months, and a lot of laughs.

And then it would be all over. Because tomorrow they would each fly home...tomorrow they would each go their separate ways.


	6. The Green Light Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a very short chapter, but I think I finally cleared out the brain-fog and figured out where I'm going with this. I do apologize to anyone who was reading along for the long delay. I will have the next chapter up within one week.

Gethin sulked out of the audition room and swiftly closed the script that he had been reading from, his face showing the frustration he felt at his own performance. He made his way out of the building and into the parking lot. Upon entering his car, he forcefully threw the script on the passenger side seat and sat down in a slump, releasing a heavy sigh as he did so. _‘Shit, I fucked that one up_ ,’ he thought to himself as he mentally pulled apart every ill-delivered line and mistake he had made - at least from his perspective.

He scowled intensely as he took out his cell phone and began to scroll through his emails to see if his agent had been able to line up any other auditions for the week. Being an out of work actor for the last several months had begun to take a toll on his finances. If he didn’t find something, ANYTHING, soon, the likelihood of moving back home was becoming a real possibility. He couldn’t pay the rent on his good looks alone.

As he went through the emails, he noticed a new one that had just popped up at the top of his screen. It was from one of the producers of Game of Thrones. Gethin had been expecting to hear from somebody on the production staff any time now. Upon completion of the first season, the entire cast had been promised that as soon as any news on Season 2 was available they would be notified - whether it was good or bad. He paused for a moment, not sure if could handle any more disappointment after just bombing that audition. The title of the email read “To all Game of Thrones cast members” and certainly gave no hint as to whether the contents within held positive or negative news.

Gethin gnawed on his lip and braced himself as he opened up the email, preparing himself for the letdown. A large smile began to spread across his face as he read:

 _**“Congratulations to the entire GoT cast! Season 2 has been given the green light! Specific details pertaining to each cast member will be**_ _**forthcoming as we get closer to filming, but we wanted to let all of you know the great news as soon as we did. See you all very soon and remember - ‘Winter is Coming’!”** _

“YES! Thank GOD!” he shouted out loud alone in his car as he threw a few celebratory fist pumps into the air for added measure. He started his car and began the drive back his apartment, his day having suddenly gone from completely awful to absolutely fantastic with one little email. Gethin’s mind began to go a mile a minute at the unexpected good news. Not only would this relieve the huge financial burden he was in, but filming Season 1 had been an amazing experience and he was ecstatic at being given the chance to repeat it.

Gethin knew the script was going to follow along closely with George R.R. Martin’s “A Song of Ice and Fire” novel, which meant that Renly Baratheon would be a very pivotal character in Season 2. And that of course meant that “Loras Tyrell” would be back as well. Gethin smiled at the thought of being able to reunite with the entire cast, but most especially Finn. They had kept in touch sporadically over the last several months - a phone call here and there, but mostly by text. The life of an unemployed actor had required each of them to take side jobs and bit acting parts whenever they could, and they had never been able to synch their schedules together to meet up in person.

As Gethin arrived home and entered his apartment, he mentally wrestled over the decision of who to call first with the amazing news - his mother or Finn. His heart told him he should of course call his mum first, but she would want to keep him on the phone and probably talk for an hour, and he really wanted to speak with Finn right now, even if it was only for a minute. As the weighed the choice, his cell phone rang, thus relieving him from his guilt-ridden decision. It was Finn.

Gethin answered the phone. “Hey Finn! I was just getting ready to call you - I’m guessing you saw the email, right?”

“Yeah! I just read it. This is fucking great, huh? I’m so friggen’ broke right now. Bartending just isn’t cutting it,” Finn replied.

“I hear ya, mate,” Gethin responded. “My bank account is so low right now I’m about ready to hit a street corner and sell my body!” he laughed.

“Uh oh!” Finn laughed out loud on the other end. “Well, don’t do that just yet. But I actually can’t talk right now - I’ll call you later tonight, if that’s all right? I really have to call my parents and tell them the good news. My mum is going to be beside herself! But I just had to reach out to you first and make sure you knew.”

Gethin smiled upon hearing that. He knew Finn’s parents meant the world to him, and to hear that Finn chose to call him before his own parents meant more than Finn would ever know.

“Yeah, I have to call my mum too and tell her the good news. We’ll talk later, Finn. Bye.”


	7. The Reconnect

Gethin grabbed his apartment keys and wallet and headed down to wait for the cab he had called. A large group of cast members were convening at a local London pub prior to departing to their different filming locations and taking a cab would allow him to relax and have a few drinks without the worry of getting himself home. While he would be flying out to film in Croatia this season, other cast members would be filming elsewhere, and tonight was an attempt to reconnect them all. With such a large cast, there were many castmates Gethin never filmed with, so these opportunities for everybody to get together were always welcomed. And of course, Finn would be there as well, as an added bonus.

Upon arriving to his destination, Gethin paid his cab fare and entered the pub. He scanned the already crowded room trying to locate a familiar face. He meandered his way over to the bar to get a drink and eventually his eyes fell on Finn. He was seated at a large table on the other side of the bar, arms flailing and hair flopping about as he was fully involved in his animated story. Gethin smiled to himself at the site of his high-energy mate after so many months apart and walked over to join the group. He recognized almost everybody there with the exception of one person - a stunning young woman in her early 20’s with long dark hair and large green eyes, sitting in between Finn and Alfie Allen.

As he approached the group, Finn noticed him out of the corner of his eye and stopped midsentence in order to jump up and greet his friend with a huge bear hug. “Oh my God, Gethin! It’s so good to see you again!” Gethin returned the hug and exchanged a few more with some other cast members. As he took the last available seat at the table, his eyes locked with the unknown and as-of-yet unintroduced mystery lady.

Sensing that he had failed to do the introductions, Finn blurted out “Oh, I’m so sorry!” and then introduced Gethin and the young lady to each other. Gethin smiled and politely shook her hand from across the table as he tried to ignore the slight sting in his stomach that had just formed as he realized that she had indeed come with Finn. He had been hoping that Alfie or somebody else at the table had obtained a new girlfriend, but clearly that was not the case.

Finn then carried on with his story and Gethin found his mind immediately wandering. He was happy for Finn, of course, but that didn’t lessen the blow any. He knew Finn wasn’t gay and that this was going to happen eventually, but he had to admit that part of him had hoped that Finn had not become attached to anybody just yet. Gethin knew he had no right to be jealous. Hell, he had gone out a few times with different girls himself over the last several months, so why he assumed Finn would still be single after all this time did seem a bit unreasonable. It made perfect sense that he would have found a girlfriend - Finn was young, good looking, outgoing, charismatic...and straight. But still, Gethin pondered, it would have been nice if Finn had at least told him. A simple phone call or text about this special new person in his life would have been appreciated. They were friends, after all. No - they were MORE than friends...at least that’s what Gethin thought.

As the night carried on, Gethin mentally resigned himself to the fact that Season 2 was going to be strictly platonic for himself and Finn. And as Finn was on the other side of the table and too far away to speak to in the loud pub, he settled himself in by getting to know Gwendoline Christie a bit better who was seated beside him. She was coming on board to play the part of “Brienne of Tarth” and he found that they immediately got on well with each other.

Gethin did his best to fill Gwen in on all of the shenanigans from last season, and answer her questions regarding certain characters, plot, etc., but as the night wore on she began to notice that Gethin’s eye was constantly being pulled back across the table during their conversation. She eventually leaned in toward his ear to quietly speak to him, touching his arm gently as she did so. “I take it you two became very close friends on set last season?”

Suddenly realizing what he had been doing, and that it had been blatantly obvious to Gwen, if not everyone else as well, Gethin stammered a bit and apologized. “I...I’m so sorry - my head is in a million different places tonight I’m afraid. I didn’t meant to be rude...what were you saying?”

Gwen smiled and patted his arm. “No worries at all. I understand. I was just saying that ‘Ser Loras’ over there has an abundance of energy,” she laughed as she pointed across the table to Finn. “He is that revved up on set as well?”

“Well, yeah, kind of,” Gethin smiled, having to admit that even with the disappointment he was handed that evening, it was impossible to be in the same room as Finn and not have a smile form from watching him. “Also, one of the things you’ll learn very quickly when working with Finn is that he suffers from chronic verbal diarrhea.” Gwen choked on her drink as she stifled a laugh. “He’s kind of like the Energizer Bunny, if you know what I mean. We all try to keep him away from sugar whenever possible or else he wears us all out.”

Gwen smiled, “Well, I’m looking forward to my time in Croatia with all of you. You sound like one big happy family and get on so well with each other. I can tell you and Finn have created a very close bond.”

Gethin’s smile faded a bit as he recalled their last private time together - in a hotel bed in Ireland. He nodded slowly, pausing for a moment before he spoke. “Yes...Finn and I....I guess you could say we became pretty close last year.”

Their attention was pulled back across the table as Finn’s new girlfriend grabbed him by the arm, pulled him up and out of his chair, and dragged him out onto the dance floor with her. Gethin gazed down at his watch with disappointment and let out a light sigh. Any chance of having a free moment to speak to Finn this evening was pretty much gone at this point.

The group soon began to leave one by one over the next half-hour. Gethin said his goodbyes, gathered up his things and put in a call for his cab ride home. As he made his way to the exit, Finn dashed up upon him - out of breath and soaked in sweat from dancing. “You leaving already?” he asked breathlessly.

“Well, yeah. It IS closing time,” he smiled as he held up his watch to show Finn the time.

“Oh wow - I didn’t realize how fast the night went. We didn’t even have time to talk. I’m glad I caught you before you left. I just wanted to make sure you knew that...”

The two men were interrupted by laughter and giggling as the pretty brunette Finn had come with sidled up beside him, grabbing onto his upper arm to steady herself. Gethin watched silently as Finn slid his arm and hand tightly about her waist as she swayed to and fro. Gethin did his best to keep a straight poker face and show no signs of disappointment at the intimate gesture.

“Uh....she looks a little unsteady,” Gethin said with concern as the girl was obviously teetering on her high heels. “She’s not driving I hope?”

Finn shook his head. “Nah, we’re sharing a cab with Alfie tonight. We’re fine.”

“Okay, good. I just want to make sure you get home safe.” Gethin caught himself and rephrased his comment. “I mean - that BOTH of you get home safe.”

Finn nodded and flashed his million dollar smile as he leaned in to give him a hug before leaving. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk,” Finn whispered softly in his ear. Gethin nodded as he held and hugged him back, perhaps embracing a bit too long, but it had been months since the two had seen each other and he had really hoped that tonight would have ended differently. Not because the night had not ended in bed...he knew that ship had already sailed, but because they had not had a single moment to talk face-to-face. Gethin knew from day one that whatever intimate relationship he had with Finn would be fleeting - but he thought at least their friendship was remain strong.

The three stepped outside onto the sidewalk, feeling the crisp and damp London air hit their faces, and joined Alfie who was already there waiting. Within a moment Alfie and Finn’s cab arrived and they both assisted the tipsy girl inside. As the cab pulled away from the curb, Finn rolled down the window, stuck his head out and yelled “See you in Croatia, Lord Renly!”

Gethin forced a half-smile and waved as he watched the cab drive away. He then stared down at the sidewalk pavement as he waited for his own cab to arrive, feeling a light rainfall begin to pelt the skin on the back of his neck. He recalled that night one year ago as they were preparing to leave to film season one. He remembered how he had ended up at Finn’s apartment...how he had hastily helped him pack his bag (making sure Finn had packed more than just lube and condoms), and then how they both somehow ended up on the couch and experienced their first blowjobs on another man...together. That night had meant something to him.

Gethin’s mind fast-forwarded one year to the present. Somebody else would be spending the night at Finn’s apartment this evening. Tonight was clearly not meant be a repeat of last year, unfortunately. And from the looks of things, neither was Season 2 of Thrones.


	8. Crossed Signals

Since having landed in Croatia a week prior, Finn and Gethin had each hit the ground running. There had been a frenzy of costume fittings, armor tweakings, further equestrian training to build on what they had learned last season, and multiple scene rehearsals. Sprinkled in between all that were photo sessions and interviews with dozens of different TV entertainment shows, radio stations, and magazines - all from various countries. The public was beginning to catch wind of the HBO series and the cast were finding themselves answering questions about the show and their characters to the multiple media outlets on a daily basis. Gethin was almost thankful of the breakneck pace as it had kept his mind fully occupied. 

Today they were beginning to film the sword fight between Ser Loras and Brienne of Tarth. Gethin found himself in yet another scene that required him to sit for the majority of it, similar to the tourney scene from Season 1. He and Natalie Dormer, his “Queen Margaery,” were seated together and had been able to chat during cuts and breaks, making the day’s work a little less monotonous. 

It was a cool and windy day in Croatia and while the sun was shining, there was a definite chill in the air. When the scene was scheduled to break for 15 minutes, Natalie rose from her chair and headed off to her trailer to warm up. Finn then walked up to where Gethin was positioned and took the vacant seat. 

“Gwendolyn is kicking my fucking ass!” he laughed as he flopped heavily into the chair, huffing and puffing, his armor clanging as he did so. 

“Clearly,” Gethin smiled and replied. “I do hope you’re staying away from the bottled water,” he said dryly. 

“Oh yeah, I learned my lesson last season,” Finn chuckled. “Um, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about the other night back in London...at the club. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Gethin queried while playing dumb, but knowing full well what he was referring to. 

“Well, you know...just...I mean...I should have told you I was bringing a girl. I saw your face when I introduced her to you and...” 

Gethin lightly snorted and shook his head, giving his best attempt to blow the subject off like it hadn’t bothered him at all. “Nah, it’s fine. You don’t need to explain your personal life to me. I mean, it’s not like we had anything between us where you might want to fill me in on something like that.” The slight sarcastic tone of Gethin’s last few words hadn’t escaped Finn’s ears. 

Finn winced a bit, realizing that he should have done the polite thing and notified his friend prior to that night. “No, I was wrong, Geth. I should have told you she was coming. It was just, well, you know me,” he laughed under his breath as he shrugged his shoulders. “I mean to do things and then I get distracted and sidetracked....and I forget...you know? I’m very sorry. I guess I just wasn’t seeing it as a big deal, but I should’ve told you I wasn’t coming alone.”

Gethin looked over at his castmate, becoming momentarily lost in those piercing blue eyes, and any grudge that he had been holding onto immediately evaporated into the cool Croatia air. He smiled and his face softened. The last thing he wanted to come across as was jealous when he knew he had absolutely no right to be. They weren’t even in a legitimate relationship. He had Finn had just been having a bit of fun, freedom and experimentation with each other while they were each single. It was unspoken, of course, but Gethin knew at some point their “experimenting” would come to an end and they would each hopefully find solid relationships. The “friends with benefits” relationship could never go on forever. 

“Apology accepted. It’s okay, Finn. I know you’re scatterbrained,” Gethin grinned. 

Finn smiled brightly, happy that there were no hard feelings. “I still want to set some time aside so we can catch up. And you know, we have that bed scene between Loras and Renly coming up soon too. Maybe we should rehearse a bit for it? I mean, if you want to,” he asked hopefully. 

Gethin raised one eyebrow with a glare and replied “Oh, like how we rehearsed for the shaving cream scene? You left me with my pants down around my ankles!” he said in a low breath to avoid his voice being carried via the wind. 

“Oh, come on. I apologized for that already. I’m WAAAAYY more mature now. I’d never do something like that now,” Finn retorted, slightly annoyed that Gethin had even brought up that childish moment in his past. 

“Right,” Gethin nodded his head, clearly not believing a single word Finn had uttered. “Maturity is your middle name” he snickered slightly. 

“Tonight?” Finn questioned, dismissing the somewhat snide comment. “Do you want to rehearse tonight? Or we could just hang out? Whatever you want to do - I don’t care. Can we?” Finn’s eagerness of getting a positive reply was abundantly clear. 

Gethin mulled it over, not completely sure what Finn was asking. Were they strictly going to rehearse and nothing else (as Finn now had a girlfriend), or was he was supposed to read between the lines at the suggestion of something more? 

“Uh...let me think about it, okay?” Gethin eventually replied. 

Finn nodded his head dejectedly as Gethin had not given him the answer he had hoped for. “Yeah, okay. You can think about it. But I just want to make sure you understand that...”

“Dear Brother, get your arse out of the Queen’s chair!” Natalie bellowed, with mocked annoyance and a smile as she returned from her break, interrupting Finn mid-sentence. 

“Forgive me, My Queen,” Finn laughed and rose, returning the chair to Natalie. He looked back at Gethin who had turned away and was now looking off into the distance at the beautiful Croatian landscape, doing his best to avoid eye contact. Finn sensed that things were not as they had been between him and Gethin and he was pretty sure he knew why. Their signals had gotten crossed somehow since that night at the pub. He assumed he still needed to fully explain the other night, but with Natalie here now that would have to wait for another time. 

Finn began to walk back to his mark. “So...I guess I have to return to getting my ass handed to me by Gwen. You guys have it SO easy in this scene,” he smirked at the seated royal couple. 

“Easy?” Natalie chirped. “I’m half-frozen. Hurry up and lose the fight so I can go inside where it’s warm.” 

“Okay, I’ll do my best.” Finn flashed a smile over his shoulder, making one more unsuccessful attempt to lock eyes with Gethin and, after failing to do so, simply returned to his position feeling slightly dejected. 

Gethin waited until he heard the metal clanging move further away before he turned his gaze back toward Finn. His raised his eyes up and allowed them to slowly travel up and down the armor-clad body of “Ser Loras,” taking in every inch of the 6 foot tall man’s lean frame. ‘God he’s beautiful....and infuriating all at once,’ he thought silently to himself, his emotions bouncing back and forth between wanting to just grab and kiss Finn, alternating with perhaps strangling him. 

Gethin continued to stare intensely at his co-worker as he hit his mark and began filming the scene. He attempted to be as discreet as possible in his heavy stare, given the large crowd of people on the set that day. Oddly enough, he surmised from his Kingly perch, he was acting in much the same way Renly Baratheon would have done while eyeing Loras while out in public. 

The irony of the situation was not lost on Gethin.


	9. "Your Jealous!"

Finn bustled around his hotel room, kicking dirty clothes into a corner pile to tidy up a bit and make room for the rehearsal. After a few dozen texts back and forth pleading for him to come over, Gethin had finally agreed.

Upon hearing the knock on the door, Finn crossed the room, kicked a few wet towels to the side to create a path, and opened the door. Gethin stepped in and took a moment to scan the untidy room and frowned. “It looks like an explosion went off in here. Why is everything in shambles?”

Finn laughed nervously as he kicked some more scattered clothes behind a chair in an attempt to conceal some of the mess. “Yeah, well, you know me! HA!”

“Hmmm mmmm,” Gethin muttered under his breath, shaking his head at the chaotic mess Finn had managed to create.

Having blown off Gethin’s disgruntled disposition from earlier, Finn was anxious and ready to get to work. He picked up his script and flipped to the appropriate page. “Okay, so the scene opens with both of us kneeling on the bed and kissing.” He walked over to his bed and pushed some items that were scattered atop of it onto the floor in a heap to give them some working room. He knelt on the bed, script in hand, and waited for Gethin to come join him.

“Uh...why don’t we just run the lines standing. I don’t think it’s necessary to go full-out and do it on the bed,” Gethin replied.

“Of course it’s necessary!” Finn replied somewhat taken aback. “The entire scene takes place in Renly’s bed - so come on!” He gestured impatiently for his castmate to come closer. While Finn generally took life in stride and as it came, he took rehearsing very seriously and saw no point in not doing it properly.

Gethin scowled and threw his script on a nearby chair. “Look Finn!”, he began with a raised voice and pointed his finger at him. “You have a girlfriend now. I’m perfectly fine crawling into a bed with you on the day of filming because that’s what’s required for this scene. But I’m certainly NOT going to do that tonight. I’m not going to be the...the ‘other man’ so to speak.”

Finn stared back blankly and blinked his eyes. He suddenly realized he had never fully explained who the girl at the pub was that had seemingly set Gethin completely over the edge.

“Oooohhhh! I understand now,” Finn said slowly. “I totally get why you’re so upset. But you have it all wrong, Geth. She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Huh?” Gethin stared back and blinked several times, having been caught off guard.

Finn continued. “I mean, yeah, she’s a girl...and she’s my friend. But she’s not my girlfriend. I’m not gonna lie - we went out a few times, had a few hookups, but that was it. Nothing ever panned out. There’s nothing serious going on between us. We’re just friends.”

Gethin stared back intensely, trying to process the new information. “But, you brought her to the pub and introduced her like she was your girlfriend. You gave her your undivided attention the entire night, you had your arm around her waist...you even took her home with you.” Gethin mentally ran through the events of the evening that brought him to the conclusion that she was his girlfriend. How could he have misread all of that?

Finn climbed off of the bed and took a few paces toward Gethin before speaking.  “I took her to the pub because she’s my friend and she asked if she could come along. She loves the show and she just wanted to meet everybody. She didn’t know anybody so I wasn’t going to just leave her all alone. I only grabbed her waist because she had too much to drink and I was afraid she was going to fall over. And I NEVER took her back to my place. Me and Alfie brought her to her own apartment and we helped get her inside. I would NEVER sleep with a girl that was wasted. What kind of a person do you think I am anyway?” Finn asked, rather insulted that his good friend would even think that of him.

Gethin looked down at the carpet as he exhaled sharply, realizing he had completely misconstrued the whole situation.

Finn continued on in a soft voice. “I tried to tell you at the pub who she was, but the night flew by so fast I never got a chance. Then I tried to tell you earlier today on set, but Natalie came back before I could. Me and that girl are just friends...nothing more. I swear.”

Gethin smiled awkwardly as his cheeks pinked slightly. He was relieved that he had misread the entire situation, but also a bit embarrassed at how he had reacted.

Finn smirked as he continued. “For crying out loud, you almost sound like you were jealous, Gethin. Do you mean to tell me who haven’t slept with anybody since we wrapped last year?”

“Well, yeah, of course I did,” Gethin admitted. “But honestly, it’s not that I was jealous. I know you’re straight - so am I. And I really DO hope you to find somebody that you absolutely love and want to spend the rest of your life with. It’s just...when you showed up with somebody, I guess I assumed...” Gethin ran both hands through his hair as he continued. “I assumed you were with her and I was just pissed that you hadn’t told me first. I thought we were close enough that you would tell me something important like that. But I guess I misunderstood the whole situation. I should have just came out and asked you instead of assuming. I’m sorry.”

Finn smiled, inwardly flattered that he had caused such a reaction in his friend. “I swear to God Geth, if she had been ‘the one,’ you would have been the first person I called to tell.” He paused for a second before continuing. “Well, alright, maybe the second person - I’d have to call my mom first,” he grinned, his blue eyes seeming to dance with amusement. “But I guess this was half my fault too. I don’t always think how other people might interpret something. You ought to know that by now,” Finn chuckled softly. He stepped forward a little more and put his arms around Gethin’s neck to hug him, glad that they had cleared up that mess. “Now that everything is all ironed out, do you still want to rehearse? Renly and Loras have to kiss passionately and we’re probably a bit rusty,” he smirked.

“Right, right,” Gethin nodded his head slowly in agreement. “We probably should - but purely for the integrity of the scene,” he grinned jokingly and leaned in to kiss his co-worker. He pushed his tongue inside of Finn’s mouth and explored every corner of it. It felt so dam good after so many months apart. Gethin ran his hands up and down the other’s back and sides, traveling to intimate places that he would never dream of touching with any of his other male co-workers. As he became further lost in the kiss, he felt a gentle nudge to his side. He opened his eyes to see Finn staring back at him.

“You have the first line, Geth. Did you forget?”

“Uh, no...didn’t forget. Um, okay, yeah.” Realizing Finn wanted to take care of work before pleasure, Gethin struggled to recall the first line of the scene, his mind having temporarily gone blank from that long-awaited kiss. Once he had recalled his line, he proceeded to act out the movements of unlacing “Loras’” top and pulled Finn’s shirt over his head in the process. He then ran his hand over Finn’s chest where a large bruise would be created by the makeup department for the scene.

“That must hurt.” Gethin said seductively as he leaned back in to kiss the imaginary bruise, while Finn in turn pushed his head way as he portrayed being extremely upset.

“What? What is it?” Gethin recited his next line as he continued his heavy and seductive stare into his castmate’s eyes.

“A member of the King’s Guard?” Finn huffed. “As if I wasn’t humiliated enough already.”

“Brienne is a very capable warrior and she’s devoted to me.” Gethin grabbed his partner’s head and pulled him in for a long kiss, completing missing his next line.  In an attempt to prompt him, Finn separated from the kiss and stated loudly, “You’re jealous.”

Gethin shook his head as he replied. “I told you Finn - I wasn’t jealous.”

“No,” he laughed out loud. “That’s your next line, Geth! It’s ‘You’re jealous’.”

Gethin laughed under his breath and shook his head. “Fuck the lines. Fuck the rehearsal. I want you. It’s been too fucking long.” Gethin grabbed Finn and pulled him in as close as humanly possible. He wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and buried his face in Finn’s neck, furiously kissing the side and nape of his neck before moving up to his jawline and eventually back to his soft lips.

Finn moaned gently under the sudden onslaught of affection he found himself on the receiving end of. Of course he had hoped the rehearsal would end in bed, but he assumed they would have at least gotten through the scene a few times first. He buried his smirk in Gethin’s shoulder, relishing in the knowledge that Gethin wanted him so bad.

Gethin opened his eyes and scanned the room. He glanced at the bed and briefly considered pushing Finn in the direction of it, but after noticing some assorted debris still strewn about it, he figured it would be easier to avoid it all together. While casing the room for a better place, he realized his impatience was quickly getting the better of him. If he didn’t get inside Finn soon he would be relieving himself in his own pants. He eyed a nearby mirrored bureau a few feet to the right and quickly pushed Finn toward it. He quickly spun Finn around so he was facing away from him and bent him forward, causing Finn to reach out and place his hands on the top of the bureau to steady himself. The younger man felt his pants being yanked down quickly and lent his assistance by kicking them off when they reached his ankles.

Finn stared into the mirror and watched every move that Gethin was making behind him. He saw Gethin make quick work of his own shirt and jeans and then repositioned himself, grabbing Finn’s hips firmly. Finn felt the heat of Gethin’s already hard cock begin to slide up and the down the crack of his ass, occasionally sliding it directly over his anus, causing a shiver to run up his spine. He had almost forgotten how good it felt being with Gethin.

As Gethin’s pace became more frenzied, several items on the bureau began to get knocked over - a can of deodorant, aftershave, a container of lube. Gethin eyed the latter item and reached out to grab it as it toppled over, happy that he seen it. He had not brought any with him as he assumed they were strictly going to run lines and nothing more. Once satisfied that enough had been used, he placed the tip of his cock at Finn’s entrance for the first time in months.

“Whoa, just go easy, okay Geth? It’s been a little while, you know what I mean?” Finn asked softly while looking over his right shoulder.

Gethin leaned down and ran a few kisses up Finn’s spine, muttering something under his breath that the other could not quite make out. But Finn decided he could probably take that as a yes.

Gethin pushed himself in a bit and paused, wanting to respect Finn’s request, but so badly wanting to just drive himself in at full force. The willpower to not succumb to his own desire was maddening. Gethin stared at the reflection of Finn’s face in the mirror in order to lock eyes, and once satisfied that his partner was comfortable, he pushed himself in a bit more. A loud groan escaped both men simultaneously. Finn’s gripped the edges of the bureau tightly, his knuckles turning white as he did so, while Gethin dug his fingers deep into the soft flesh of his partner’s hips. With one final push Gethin found himself fully sheathed. It had been so many months since they had been together like this and all the sensations and emotions of last year began to flood back in like a crashing wave.

Upon finding their rhythm, Gethin carried on with a steady thrusting pace, savoring the ability to watch Finn’s reflection in the mirror. The younger man’s eyes were now closed, his head falling frontwards and backwards causing a cascade of blond curls to half-obscure his face. With each stab more items on the bureau were getting knocked over and eventually fell to the ground. Gethin bit down hard on his bottom lip in an attempt to force himself to last longer. He ran one hand up the small of Finn’s back, admiring the perfect arch that was on display. His hand traveled down and over the flawless curve of his partner’s ass. Gethin slowed his pace down a moment to take it all in, causing Finn to begin to thrust backwards in an attempt to keep Gethin deep inside him.

“Fuuuuck,” Gethin slurred, almost dizzy at the sight of Finn’s ass consuming every inch of his manhood. He slid his hand off of Finn’s ass and around towards the front so that he could attend to his partner’s neglected cock. Once he had a firm grip on it Finn released a low groan that turned into a helpless whine. “Oh God, please don’t stop, Geth....please! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

Wanting to do his best to please him, Gethin pumped harder and deeper. As he began to put all his strength into satisfying his partner, the bureau suddenly began to bang against the wall of the hotel room, gently at first, but then growing to a rather loud thud. Before long both men knew they were at the point of no return.

“Oh fuck - oh fuck! I’m gonna come!” Finn groaned between clenched teeth. He forced himself to raise his head enough to look into the mirror and view Gethin pile-driving him from behind. He was able to see the intense expression on the older man’s face, as well as every muscle in his chest activate as he held nothing back. The sounds of their moans were only challenged by the sound of the banging bureau against the wall. As Gethin thrust his hips one final time, he felt Finn’s body tense as he relieved himself first and Gethin could feel the warm liquid running down his own hand as he continued to pump his partner dry. Finn held his breath as he felt Gethin release his load inside him moments later. He felt the internal throbbing change from strong and fast to faint and slow as Gethin was milked dry.

Gethin leaned over Finn, who was still bent in half at a 90 degree angle across the bureau, and released a large sigh. It had been such a long time since they had been together like this and he wanted to make the moment last a little longer. Just then there was a pounding on the other side of the wall and a familiar voice that yelled out, “Finn and Gethin! What in the name of God is going on over there?”

Gethin startled upon hearing his name and stared at the wall from which the voice seemed to come from. “Ummm....Finn? Who has the room next-door to you? And how the hell do they know that I’m here?”

“It’s Gwen. She knows you’re hear cuz I told her you were coming by tonight to rehearse our bedroom scene.”

Gethin glared at his castmate with a touch of annoyance. “Is there even a discreet bone in your body?”

“Nope.” Finn shook his head. “But I never told you to throw me over the bureau and bang it off the wall while you fucked me. That was all on you,” he smirked.

“Well, if I had known Gwen had the room right next door maybe I wouldn’t have!” he huffed in a whispered voice in case his words carried through the wall.

Finn shook his head in the negative and smiled seductively over his shoulder at him. “No way, Geth. You would have done it anyway.” Gethin smiled back and brushed a soft kiss across the back of his neck. He reluctantly had to admit that truer words had never been spoken.


	10. Role Playing

Finn and Gethin exited the set and walked down the long corridor toward the common area where they could grab some water and something quick to eat before finishing the scene. They had about 15 minutes to kill while the lighting crew dealt with replacing some blown bulbs and then they would be able to finish filming for the day. They were each still in costume, both wearing black pants, loose white shirts that laced up in the front, and were barefoot.

As they entered the common area and grabbed some water, they bumped into Lena, who was in her Queen Cersei garb and on break herself from filming in a different part of the building that day.

“Hey guys, how’s your hot and heavy bedroom scene going?” she asked with a smile as she grabbed some fruit from the self-service table.

“It’s going great!” chirped an enthusiastic Finn. “But I have to keep telling Gethin to stop grabbing me by the dick. It’s SO embarrassing!” he stated with mocked annoyance and a roll of the eyes.

Gethin choked slightly on the bottled water he was drinking. “What the hell are you talking about?” he replied with a look of surprise. “You kept DEMANDING I grab it!”

“Oh, did I?” Finn asked innocently as he blinked his eyes.

“Yes! And if I’m not mistaken, I believe your exact words were ‘Just go for it! Grab my dick, Geth! And really grab my ass hard this time!’ Does that sound at all familiar?”

Finn burst out laughing. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Maybe it was all me. But Lena, you should have seen the cameraman’s face when I said that. He was like this... _(Finn opened his mouth and eyes as wide as they could go in an attempt to demonstrate a look of shock)_... I think he thought he was going to be shooting a porno by the end of it!”

Lena laughed out loud at the mental picture she envisioned in her head thanks to Finn’s demonstration.

“That poor cameraman. I’ll have to apologize to him after we’re done.” Gethin stated shaking his head in mock sorrow.

They chatted for a few minutes before Gethin looked at the clock on the wall, said goodbye to Lena, and then herded Finn back to the set to finish their scene.

**********************************

“Cut! That’s a wrap,” the director called out. “But let’s leave the set intact just in case we need to reshoot anything. I’ll check what we have on film and see if that blown bulb caused any lighting issues. If it did, we’ll just spend a few minutes in the morning reshooting that one spot. Fair enough?”

Everybody agreed, said their goodnights, and began to file out of the room. Finn and Gethin exited as well and started to walk toward the wardrobe department so they could turn their costumes in for washing and put their street clothes back on. But before getting there, Finn stopped short in his tracks. “Oh shit - I have to go back. I think I left my phone somewhere on set. Come back with me?” he asked.

Gethin rolled his eyes. “I swear to God, if your head wasn’t attached...”

“I know, I know,” Finn laughed, cutting him off. “I’ve heard it from my Mum for years - ‘ _If your head wasn’t attached Terry, you’d lose it!_ ’,” he said in a high-pitched voice. Gethin chuckled to himself at the reference to Finn’s birth name. They entered the now completely dark room and flipped on a light so they could find the phone.

“Okay, _Terrance_ \- let’s hurry it the hell up, shall we? Everyone else is gone already.” Gethin said impatiently as he folded his arms and leaned up against the door frame, allowing Finn to roam about the room and look for the phone.

“There you are, you little bugger. Found it!” Finn called out as he picked up his phone. He paused for a moment and then took a few paces toward the large bed that he and Gethin had just used to film, the sheets and comforter a rumpled mess from their filming, and ran his hand over the bed post. The set designers had done impeccable work trying to replicate the furniture to reflect the medieval time period of Game of Thrones. As he gazed around the room that had been designed to represent Renly’s tent, he took a moment to study the candelabra on the wall, the hanging chandelier, the silk tapestries draped from the post of the bed, and the intricate carvings on the headboard. He had barely noticed any of it earlier as 100% of his focus had been on filming.

“They really did an amazing job on this set, didn’t they? It almost feels like we’ve been transported back in time by a thousand years or so.” Finn’s voice was soft and serene as he studied some of the finer details, feeling a bit guilty he hadn’t noticed them before. It was very clear to him that the crew behind the scenes were working just as hard on this production as those in front of the camera.

Gethin walked toward the bed and took a moment to admire and appreciate the fine details as well. He nodded his head in agreement. “They left no stone unturned, that’s for sure. This set is pretty amazing. Hopefully they get an Emmy nomination for best set design.” He then turned back toward his castmate to indicate he was ready to leave. “Okay Finn, let’s...”

Gethin’s words were cut short as Finn reached out to pull him in closer and kiss him forcefully on the lips.

“What the fuck, Finn? Can’t you wait till we get back to the hotel?” he stated in a hushed voice.

“Yeah, I can wait. But why? We have this whole amazing room to ourselves. And just look at it,” he spread his right arm out wide to get Gethin to take it all in. “This is Renly Baratheon’s tent, magically transported off the pages of a book and into reality!”

Before Gethin had a chance to reply, Finn grabbed him by the arms and pushed him back towards the bed, causing his castmate to land on his back. Finn quickly climbed on top of him and covered him lengthwise with his body, all the while continuing to attack him with kisses.

“Finn, this is a bad idea. Somebody could walk in,” Gethin managed to get out between the onslaught of affection.

“We’ll just say we’re rehearsing in case they need to reshoot anything tomorrow. You heard the director...we might have to.” Finn began to grind his pelvis against Gethin’s. “It’s okay - we don’t even have to take our clothes off,” he grinned mischievously.

Gethin sighed and resigned himself that he was not going to win this battle. Once Finn got something in his head, he was then hell-bent on accomplishing it. And at the present moment, it appeared that dry humping Gethin was what he wanted to accomplish.

Gethin scanned the room quickly once more to make sure nobody had entered, and then gave in to his friend’s wishes. He hadn’t dry humped anybody since his teen years and he had forgotten how good it could be in a pinch when privacy or time was an issue.

Finn rocked and rolled his hips back and forth so furiously Gethin was almost expecting to see sparks of flames emerge from their crotches from the friction. While working away at the task at hand, Finn whispered “Doesn’t that feel good, Your Grace?” into Gethin’s ear, causing him to smile. If it weren’t for the cameras and lighting rigs still in position, Gethin could almost believe that he was indeed Renly Baratheon at this very moment, being satisfied by his faithful and devoted Knight of Flowers. They were also still in costume, which lent itself to the act of role-playing. Reality and fantasy swirled through Gethin’s brain simultaneously, making him feel almost heady.

Between the stimulating pressure between their pelvises and the adrenaline rush of knowing somebody could enter the room at any moment, they both reached their breaking points quickly. Both men came and tried to contain their moans of pleasure as best they could on the chance that somebody might be passing by in the hallway just outside.

“Fuuucckkk...that was good,” Finn finally sighed into the other’s ear once they had each come.

“Yeah, it was. I haven’t been dry humped in so long I almost feel like a teenager again,” Gethin laughed. They both rose from the bed and upon doing so Gethin immediately saw that they had created a problem. They were supposed to return their costumes to wardrobe for laundering, but they certainly could not do that now. Each man had a load of semen in his pants that the wardrobe lady certainly would not appreciate having to contend with.

“Shit,” Gethin stated, looking down at his now diminishing bulge. With all the decorations and miscellaneous items placed in the room, there wasn't a box of Kleenex to be found anywhere.

“Um...yeah, I guess we didn’t think this through,” Finn stated.

“WE?” Gethin sideglanced him with a raised eyebrow. “YOU didn’t think this through, Mr. I-Forgot-My-Phone. We would’ve been back at the hotel by now if it wasn’t for your absent-mindedness.”

“HA HA! Yeah, I know. But it’s fine. We’ll just go back to the hotel and wash the pants out ourselves, then return them tomorrow. Wardrobe will never suspect anything,” he said matter-of-factly.

“But we’ll have to walk back with a load in our pants. Do you seriously think nobody is going to notice this?” Gethin asked while pointing to his clearly wet crotch.

Finn looked down at his own crotch, twisting his hips from side to side to view it from different angles. “I think we’ll be fine, Geth. The pants are black, and you really can’t tell that they’re wet unless you look hard. So as long as we walk straight back to the hotel and don’t stop and talk to anyone, it’ll be fine.”

Gethin huffed in aggravation, but with no Plan B, that seemed like the only thing they could do. Just walk fast, clean the mess up back at the hotel, and hopefully the wardrobe lady would be none-the-wiser. They exited the room, headed down the hallway and then turned down another so that they could reach the exit. As they turned the corner, they ran into an unexpected large crowd that had gathered. On another part of the set they had just wrapped up a scene that called for about 150 extras, and they were now all milling about as the scene had just finished. Gethin’s face fell as they continued to walk through the large group, hoping and praying that nobody paid them any attention...or talked to them... or happened to notice they both had a soaking wet crotch.

“Just keeping walking, Finn,” Gethin softly growled from clenched teeth. “Do NOT stop to talk to anybody.”

“Finn! Gethin!” a female voice called out. “Wait a minute!”

Suddenly startled, Gethin turned in the direction of the voice to see Gwen approaching. _‘Fuck no! No, no, no!’_ he thought to himself, his cheeks beginning to pinken at the thought of her somehow being able to read their expressions and figure out what they had been up to. He sideglanced at Finn, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat, clearly not unnerved at all.

Gethin didn’t even hear what Gwen asked - his mind too busy trying to think of a believable answer should she ask what sort of mishap occurred to their pants. As he tried to think of an excuse to get them out the door quicker, Finn began to reply to Gwen in his usual animated fashion, with arms flailing and hair flopping about. His response probably only lasted 15 seconds, but for Gethin it felt like 15 hours. His eyes quickly glanced down to his own crotch to make sure the mess hadn’t completely permeated the fabric. He reached out and grabbed Finn by the back of the neck. “Let’s go,” he mumbled as he steered Finn toward the exit. “We’ll catch up with you later, Gwen” he shouted over his shoulder.

As they exited the door, Finn let out a few grunts of protest. “Ow, ow, ow! Come on, Geth! That hurts.”

Safely out of the building and away from the crowd, Gethin released the grip on his castmate’s neck. “For crying out loud Finn, what part of ‘DON’T talk to anyone’ don’t you get?”

“Well, what I supposed to do, just ignore her?” he replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

Gethin stopped and turned toward Finn. They were now out in the parking lot without a soul in sight. “We’re each wearing a pair of pants filled to the brim with cum. This is not the time for social hour,” he huffed.

Finn reached out and brushed Gethin’s cheek lightly with his fingers in an attempt to diffuse the situation. Gethin was so easily rattled whenever the possibility arose of somebody figuring out their relationship. “It’s okay, Geth. It’s just cum. It’ll wash out. It’s not the worst thing that could happen,” he smiled. “Although...if we don’t get our pants off soon we’re going to be dealing with a whole lot of chaffing down there!” he laughed.

Gethin’s smile returned, as it was impossible to stay annoyed at Finn for long, and the two continued to walk through the lot. Finn always managed to keep life fun and interesting, and no matter how much he ruffled his feathers, he was always able to laugh at the situation by the end of the day. And Gethin had to admit it had been quite some time since he had felt as young and free as a teenager...and he definitely had Finn to thank for that.


	11. Like Putty In My Hands

It was close to 11 PM when Gethin climbed into the large minivan and plopped down on the leather seat in between Finn and Gwen. His entire body was sore from all the horseback riding that day. They had filmed Renly and Stannis’ stand-off, which had required him to spend the better part of the day on top of a horse, and every muscle in his body was feeling it. For whatever the reason, the art of riding a horse had not come as easy for him as it had for Finn. He had struggled with it during season one, and was continuing to struggle with it this season. But the few shots of alcohol he and Finn had belted back at the bar that evening had definitely kicked in and were starting to help.

The minivan pulled away from the restaurant and began its drive back to the hotel to return the dozen or so cast members from their evening out. Finn fidgeted in his seat, pulling the restrictive tie away from his neck, as he had been doing for most of the night. At this late hour the tie was not only crooked, but the knot had been pulled halfway down his chest due to his constant readjusting and yanking on it.

“Stupid tie,” Finn mumbled under his breath. “Why’d we all have to dress up for tonight anyway?” he huffed.

“That restaurant had a dress code, Finn. Next time we’ll go to McDonald’s and get you a Happy Meal so you can play in the ball pit with the other kids,” he smiled while watching him out of the corner of his eye as he continued to wrestle with the tie.

Gwen leaned over Gethin to offer her assistance to a frustrated Finn and loosened the tie from his neck a bit more and laid it down flat so he appeared slightly less rumpled. “There,” she stated. “Just sit still and we’ll be back to the hotel soon.”

‘ _Such a child_ ,' Gethin thought to himself with amusement.

Sitting still for Finn was always a challenge and unfortunately for Gethin he had made the unwise decision to sit right next to him. The ride back to the hotel was fraught with a few elbows to the ribs and a few kicks to the shin as Finn continued to grow restless and fidgety, wanting nothing more than to remove the unnecessary formal attire from his body.

Gethin sideglanced at Gwen, raised one eyebrow and smiled wearily. He shifted his weight and attempted to slide in as close to her as humanly possible to avoid being jabbed by his antsy co-star on the other side of him. Gwen chuckled as she whispered, “Want to switch places?” Gethin just half-smiled and shook his head no. He liked Gwen and decided he didn’t want to put her in the line of fire that was Finn.

As the van finally rolled into the hotel parking lot, the group of actors exited and dispersed to their separate hotel floors and rooms. Finn leapt out of his seat as if had caught on fire, tie still askew and dress shirt wrinkled and untucked, and followed Gethin back to his room. Gethin had somehow been placed on a floor near no other actors, so his became the “go-to” room anytime they wanted extra privacy. Gethin actually preferred it this way as Finn’s room was getting close to the point of being condemned as filming wore on over the past several weeks.

They two entered the tidy and orderly hotel room and immediately kicked off their shoes, with Gethin then dropping himself down heavily into a comfortable easy chair. He loosened and untied his own neck tie and undid the top two buttons of his dress shirt. “I think I’m going to need to sit in a hot bath. Every muscle in my body is screaming.”

“Not mine,” Finn replied happily. “I wish we had more horseback scenes.” Gethin grimaced in pain at the thought.

Finn quickly tore off the offending tie from his neck, tossed it on the bed and proceeded to lay down. He placed his hands behind his head, crossed his ankles, and silently stared up at the ceiling.

Gethin began to feel himself dozing off in the chair, completely worn out from the physically strenuous day, when he was startled back to alertness by Finn’s voice.

“How do you think Renly and Loras’ relationship actually started?” Finn asked, still staring at the ceiling. “I mean, when do you think it changed from platonic to sexual? Have you ever thought about that? The books don’t tell us and I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately. There’s so much we don’t know about them.”

Gethin yawned and stretched before answering. “I’ve thought about it, yeah. I’ve actually spent a lot of time trying to create their backstory in my head. It helps me understand Renly better and why he does the things he does.”

Finn nodded. “Do you think it happened quickly? I know Loras was supposed to be about 12 or so when he went to squire at Storm’s End. Today that’s just a child, but back then you were almost a man at 12.”

“Sad, but true. And if you lived past your 30’s you were old...not to mention very lucky.” Gethin paused to yawn again. “I kind of imagine their relationship as a slow burn. Renly would have had no idea in the very beginning if Loras leaned the same way as him.”

Finn rolled on his side and propped himself up on one elbow so he could face his friend. “Do you think Renly made the first move?”

“Oh, most definitely! Loras wasn’t in a position to be that bold to the Lord he had to serve. But I think Renly took his time and felt Loras out long before ever doing anything. Because if Renly misread any signals, Loras could run home to Highgarden and completely rat him out. And Renly really needed House Tyrell’s support.”

“Yeah, I think you’re probably right.” Finn spun himself around 180 degrees on the bed so that his head was now at the foot. He laid on his stomach, his feet crisscrossed in the air behind him, and propped his chin up with his hands. “Sometimes I wonder....who really was the dominant one in their relationship?”

Gethin snorted. “Renly, of course! Isn’t it obvious?”

Finn furrowed his brow and shook his head in disagreement. “I don’t know. On the surface yeah, but I don’t think Loras was any shrinking violet.”

Gethin nodded, considering the possibility.

Finn continued. “I mean, in the beginning Renly would have absolutely been the dominant one without question. Renly outranked him, he was older, and since Loras was probably inexperienced, he would have depended on Renly to teach him absolutely everything from a sexual standpoint. But over time, after Loras matured a bit and was knighted, don’t you think the dynamics might have shifted?”

“I guess it’s possible. I really never thought about that to be honest.”

“Well I have! This is how I see it,” Finn shifted again so that he was now sitting on his bottom with his legs crisscrossed and pulled in, his face highly animated. “At some point, Loras stops feeling like he’s always the submissive. I mean, after all, he’s an adult now, he’s been knighted, and he’s just as much a man as Renly is....maybe even more so.”

Gethin leaned forward with interest in his chair, admittedly not having delved into the psychological dynamics and sexual power struggle of the fictitious couple as much as Finn had, but he was curious as to Finn’s theory.

“I think in the public eye, Renly carried himself as Loras’ superior without a doubt. But behind closed doors, I’ll bet Loras called the shots more often than not. I mean, Loras _was_ kind of spoiled and cocky,” Finn concluded.

Gethin laughed, “Yeah, that’s true. I guess I can see Renly allowing Loras that bit of leeway if it made him happy. I think they both would have done whatever they needed to in order to keep the other happy. But I don’t know if Renly would have been that submissive,” still unsure if Finn’s theory was right.

Finn stood up from the bed and slowly walked over to where Gethin was seated in the chair. He proceeded to kneel down in front of him, placing both hands on Gethin’s thighs, and looked up at him with heavy, sultry blue eyes. “Even if Renly had made it to the Iron Throne and ruled the Seven Kingdoms...and even if he had won the title of King, I think deep down he was nothing more than putty in Loras’ hands,” Finn stated as he firmly ran his hands up Gethin’s thighs until they were almost touching his crotch.

“You really think so?” Gethin smirked, perfectly content to allow the demonstration to continue.

“I do. I think if Loras knelt in front of Renly in this way, and said ‘Your Grace, let me please you...let me have complete control for the night...allow me to satisfy your every lustful need and sinful desire,’ Renly would have turned to mush.”

Gethin leaned over and placed his forehead against Finn’s. “Possibly. But what if Renly resisted? What if he replied with, ‘My Knight of Flowers, I don’t believe I can surrender complete control to you as I am now the King’.”

Finn reached out and grabbed the tie that was still loosely draped around Gethin’s neck, holding each end tightly in his hands. “Then Loras would have to outsmart him,” he smirked.

“Come with me,” Finn whispered as he rose up and guided Gethin out of his chair and toward the bed, gently pulling him along by the neck tie. While holding both ends of the neck tie taut with one hand, Finn used his other to undo the button and zipper of Gethin’s trousers so that they fell to the floor. He then undid the remaining buttons on Gethin’s shirt and slipped it off of his shoulders, leaving his partner standing in his underwear and socks. He then lowered his hand to massage the growing bulge beneath Gethin’s briefs, causing a soft moan to escape his partner’s lips.

“See?” Finn whispered into his ear. “Renly would just melt into his arms. He wouldn’t put up a fight in the end. He’d just surrender to Loras.”

Finn then returned his free hand back to the tie and tugged it, causing Gethin to stumble just a bit toward him. Finn leaned in for a kiss, holding onto the tie with both hands and preventing Gethin from moving backward, a not-so-subtle demonstration of who was going to be charge for the night.

While Gethin was unable to pull back, he was able to return the favor of undressing his paramour and removed Finn’s shirt and pants until he was completely naked down to just his socks. The dark haired man’s eyes lowered to take in the view, causing him to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Apparently his partner had neglected to don any underwear that evening. He grinned at Finn’s brazenness to go commando to a five-star restaurant. Only he would do such a thing.

Still keeping a tight grip on the tie ends, Finn walked behind Gethin, nudging him forward toward the bed until Gethin climbed upon it on his hands and knees. Finn again tugged on the tie, just enough to cause Gethin to have to slightly strain his neck backwards, causing his back to arch beautifully. Pleased with himself that he had managed to get Gethin into the position he had wanted, Finn leaned over him and began to kiss and bite the small area of his neck that wasn’t covered by the tie. He kept the tie just firm enough that Gethin knew who was in charge, but not so much as to choke him. Finn then placed both tie ends in one hand and used the other hand to reach down and underneath the waistband of his partner’s briefs until he had grasped his manhood. Finn smirked as he felt the completely hard appendage that was already slick at the tip with pre-cum. If his theory of Renly being putty in Loras’ hands was correct, it seemed the theory could be applied to Gethin as well.

Gethin let out several soft moans as his partner continued to skillfully squeeze, stroke and caress his growing erection.

“See? I told you,” Finn gloated as he whispered in his ear. “Complete putty in his hands.”

Satisfied that he had set the tone for the night, Finn briefly released his hold on the tie around Gethin’s neck so he could slide his partner’s underwear down and off his ankles. As he prepared to reposition himself behind Gethin, he was knocked off balance as his partner jockeyed for position, grabbing him by the arms and pushing him back, causing Finn to fall onto his back on the bed. Gethin then quickly climbed on top of him and pinned the other’s wrists down before he could react. Finn looked up wide-eyed and startled, not having expected the rapid shift of power.

“You still think Loras had all the control?” Gethin asked with a grin. “You think he could outsmart Renly? I highly doubt it.”

“Aww, Geth,” Finn relied with a touch of disappointment as he realized he had let his guard down too soon, clearly underestimating Gethin’s own desire to be in charge.

“Not tonight, Ser Loras,” he grinned devilishly as he took the tie that was still dangling loosely about his neck and quickly used it to tie Finn’s left wrist to the headboard of the bed. He then quickly grabbed Finn’s tie that had been tossed on the bed and used it to tie up his right wrist. Finn looked up at him with sultry eyes. He might have lost the battle tonight, but there would be others in the future - THAT he was sure of. And since he had never had the pleasure of being tied up before, he was willing to go with the flow for the evening.

“There!” Gethin exclaimed as he leaned back on his heels a bit to admire what he had done. “Just how I want you! Submissive.”

Finn pulled on his wrists a bit to test the bondage and to his surprise the knots were quite secure.

“I guess you’re better at tying men up to your bed than horseback riding, huh?” Finn smirked as he delivered the playful insult.

“Ouch - that hurts,” Gethin replied at the jab with a smile. He let his eyes slowly wander up and down the lean and naked body of his now restrained partner, who continued to tug gently at the makeshift restraints. "God, you’re fucking beautiful,” Gethin mouthed softly as his eyes took in every ounce of the younger man’s body as it gently wriggled and writhed at the new experience of being restrained. Finn studied his partner’s face intensely and made a mental note of how long Gethin stared at and ogled him.

Upon feasting his eyes on his prize long enough, Gethin positioned himself in between the other’s legs and, after spreading them apart a bit, bowed his head and began to taunt and tease with faint licks to Finn’s balls and shaft. He watched with delight as Finn’s gentle squirms eventually morphed into complete contortions as his body begged for more.

“Oh fuck, stop teasing me, Geth,” Finn panted. “Harder, please!” With his hands completely tied he couldn’t control any of the activity - he couldn’t reach out to touch Gethin, or even attend to his own aching cock. The ball was completely in Gethin’s court tonight.

Gethin decided to seize the opportunity to make Finn eat his own words about which Game of Thrones character truly possessed control in the bedroom, as he was quite sure that it was his own Renly. Gethin placed two fingers inside his own mouth, sucked on them to get them wet, and then pressed them up against Finn’s ass until they slid in about knuckle deep. Finn watched with large eyes as his partner skillfully worked his fingers inside him, curling and stretching them occasionally in order to get the reaction he desired.

Gethin then removed his fingers as he lowered his head and began to use his tongue to gently flick and tease the tight muscle opening. Finn sucked his breath in hard with surprise as Gethin had never attempted this on him prior. While Finn himself had felt brave enough last season to experimentally rim his partner, he had not expected Gethin to step out of his comfort zone and return the favor.

Finn threw his head to the side and opened his mouth, his curls flying about at different angles on the pillow. At first nothing audible came out, but eventually he was groaning loudly at the unfamiliar sensation of another man’s tongue licking and plunging into his ass. He thrashed about the bed, thrusting his hips forward as best he could to keep Gethin’s tongue in the right spot as he was unable to use his arms to force his partner’s head into position.

Gethin removed his tongue momentarily, causing a whine to escape from his partner. “Oh God, don’t stop...PLEASE don’t stop!” Finn begged.

Gethin placed both hands beneath Finn’s bottom and raised the lower half of his body into the air, so that most of Finn’s body weight was now on his back. From this position, he slung Finn’s legs over his shoulders, parted Finn’s cheeks with his hands, and buried his head back down again to continue pleasing him. “Fuck, you taste good,” he slurred, surprising himself at what a turn-on rimming could be with the right person.

Finn began to violently tug at the restraints on his wrists, desperately wanting to push Gethin’s head down further...harder...deeper...into his own body.

The site of his partner’s thrashing about increased the desire inside of Gethin. Finn was beautiful when fully clothed - but here he was, splayed out in front of him naked as the day he was born, tied up to the headboard, and going absolutely out of his mind from every touch Gethin gifted him. The obscenities fell off of Finn’s lips one by one, begging - no, demanding that Gethin not stop.

Knowing that if he did not get inside Finn now he would ejaculate all over himself simply by the vision in front of him, Gethin lowered his partner’s body and lined his cock up at the now partially opened and stretched hole that was just begging to be fucked and forcefully entered him. Finn cried out in pleasure as he placed his feet at Gethin’s shoulders and was almost folded in half by the older man’s force each time he pounded into him. Finn continued to pull at his wrists, hoping that by some chance one of them would could come loose so that he could tend to his own erection.

“Whose...in...control...now... huh?” Gethin grunted in between thrusts, leaving Finn breathless and unable to answer the question even if he had wanted to.

Feeling himself about to come, and knowing Finn had to be close as well, Gethin graciously took hold of Finn’s manhood and squeezed and stroked as they both were within reach of their orgasms. Immediately upon feeling Gethin’s fingers wrap around his cock, Finn quickly relieved himself and thick, white threads of cum shot out and splattered upon his abdomen as well as across the left side of his face - the sight causing Gethin to completely lose his own mind. He simultaneously erupted inside of Finn’s now completely abused ass as he wailed and slurred off obscenities interspersed with his partner’s name - “Fuck, Finn! Oh my fucking God - FINN! Wanna fuck you so hard, oh fuck...Finn!”, until he had ridden his orgasm and had nothing left to give.

Falling forward upon his partner stomach and chest, and not minding one bit the mess of cum that he was now laying in, Gethin took a moment to catch his breath before untying the restraints from the headboard.

“So, what were you saying again? Renly was just putty in Loras’ hands?” he breathed heavily, taking a section of sheet and wiping the cum off the side of Finn’s face.

Finn looked up at him with large blue eyes, still panting himself as he lowered his arms and shook them out a bit to regain their feeling. “Well okay...maybe not all the time. But look at it from my point of view. You may have had me tied up...but I’M the whole reason you came as hard as you did. I'M the one that drove you to the edge. You were screaming out MY name when you came.”

Gethin placed his head down in the crook of Finn’s neck as he continued to recover.

Finn continued. “Maybe Loras wasn’t outsmarting anybody with his brain, but he could use his looks and his body to outsmart Renly. That was his real power over Renly I think - his looks.”

“Well, aren’t you conceited?” Gethin raised his head a bit and laughed.

“No, no,” Finn laughed, “I’m not conceited at all. But I clearly heard you say ‘God, you’re fucking beautiful’ after you tied me up. Then you stared at me like I was a piece of meat you had just killed. There’s power in that, wouldn’t you say? MY power?! Cuz I had you all worked up like an animal - just by me laying there and doing absolutely nothing. If that’s not power on some level, I don’t know what is.”

Gethin huffed, resigning him to the fact that Finn definitely had a point. “Yeah...fair enough. Renly was obviously entranced with Loras and would have done anything he told him to. And I think there was definitely a power struggle in the bedroom. Each one trying to be the dominant man to satisfy their own male ego or whatever. But in the end, I’m sure there was a give and take. Either one would have laid down their life for the other because their love was so strong.”

Finn nodded in agreement. Renly and Loras were far more complicated than the book or TV show was able to devote enough time to, so it was nice that he and Gethin were able to hypothesize about them.

After a few minutes of recovery, Gethin winced and groaned a bit as he rolled off of Finn, his muscles now even sorer than they had been as he had done all the work during their power-struggle sex session.

“Where do you hurt?” Finn asked.

Gethin pointed to the back of his neck and Finn had him roll onto his stomach so that he could massage the knots out. He climbed onto his back and used his hands to firmly massage all the tense muscles in his neck and shoulders.

“Oh, that feels amazing. Where did you learn to do this?”

“I dunno,” he replied. “I’m just winging it.”

After a few minutes, Finn detected that Gethin was close to falling asleep for the night. He leaned down over his back and brought his mouth close to Gethin’s ear. “Tomorrow night...I get to tie you up. Right Geth? That’s fair, right?”

“Hmmm? Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever you want,” replied a half-asleep Gethin who in his current state would have promised Finn just about anything he wanted.

Satisfied that he had set things up for the tables to be turned the following night, Finn climbed off of Gethin’s back and snuggled up beside him for the night.

“Thanks Finn. For the massage I mean,” Gethin said with heavy half-closed eyes. “And for letting me tie you up,” he grinned sleepily.

“No problem. That’s what friends are for, right?” Finn grinned, yawned, and fell asleep.


	12. Dead, But Not Gone

Finn looked around his hotel room and wondered what tornado had passed through it. “How the hell did it get this bad?” he said to himself while scratching his head. He picked up a T-shirt, sniffed it, and promptly tossed it in a pile of clothing he had begun to create to be laundered. He walked around the room and tried to tidy up as best he could while waiting for Gethin to return from set. After enjoying a few days off together, Gethin had been scheduled to film Renly’s murder scene with Gwen and Michelle Fairley and Finn was growing bored and restless with suddenly having nothing to do.

As he continued on with his tidying up, he began to sulk as he imagined the three other cast members just shooting the shit after filming while he was waiting, bored out of his mind, and alone in his hotel room. What was taking so long anyway? He looked at the time on his phone, each minute that passed feeling like an hour. He began to wonder how he was ever going to fill his time after Gethin was gone.

Finn turned his head as he heard the key card being inserted into the door, knowing it was Gethin; both men had obtained a spare key to the other's room since season two had started. Gethin entered with a smile. “Well, it’s official! He killed me - I’m dead,” he stated as he threw his arms up for added effect.

Finn made a sad, pouty face. “That fucking asshole, Stannis!” he exclaimed as he walked over to hug his friend.

In a few days the final scene requiring Renly would be filmed, which would simply involve him laying dead while Finn, Natalie and Aidan Gillen recited their lines around him. Then, once that scene was complete, Gethin would be flying home. Finn would be needed a few more weeks for other scenes, but Gethin would be officially gone...permanently. There would be no season three for him.

Finn wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck and buried his face into his chest. This amazing ride that they had been on was close to being over...for Gethin at least.

“Gonna miss you, Geth.”

“I’m not gone yet. I’m dead, but not gone!” Gethin laughed, trying to keep the mood light. “And besides, it’s not like we didn’t know this was coming. We knew from the books Renly wouldn’t be around too long.”

“I know. But why did George R. R. Martin have to kill Renly off so friggen early?” Finn complained.

Gethin smiled and shrugged. “I dunno. I’ll take it up with him and give him a piece of my mind the next time I bump into the guy, okay?” he laughed. “Anyway, I have a few more days here with you, so let’s just make the most of it,” trying to be as positive as possible, although inwardly feeling a touch of sadness setting in at having to leave the series so soon. “What do you want to do tonight? Stay in? Go out? You choose,” he stated. “But if we stay in we should go back to my room. It stinks in here,” Gethin stated as he wrinkled his nose up.

Finn screwed up his face a bit as he thought. “How 'bout we go out? But alone. Not with everybody else like we usually do. Just you and me tonight.”

“Okay. Where do you want to go? A club?”

“Nah,” Finn shook his head. “Too noisy and crowded. I’d rather go somewhere where we can hear each other talk. Let’s ask the front desk if they can get us a car and driver to take us out to the coastline. We can just hang out by the water and just...you know...just kind of be alone.”

Gethin smiled. “That actually sounds really nice - I’d like that. I’ll call the front desk and see if they can arrange that.”

*****************************************

The small black limousine rolled to a stop and Finn and Gethin stepped out. They thanked the driver, gave him an approximate return time, and walked away from the road and down a slight incline until they could begin to see the water’s edge.

The two men stood there, taking in the beauty of the Croatian coast - the lush green grass, the rolling hills in the distance, and the jagged rocks that jutted out of the blue ocean. “Whoa, so fucking beautiful,” Finn stated as he looked out at the view.

Gethin side-glanced at Finn and smiled. “Uh huh,” he stated, more intent on admiring his co-star’s beauty than the coastline of Croatia.

Finn grabbed him by the elbow. “Come on - let’s go down a little further.” They made their way closer to the water and stopped at a grassy area that was far enough from the street that they could sit and be relatively unseen by anybody passing above. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon, leaving a fiery-orange glow on the water in the distance. A few puffy clouds hung low in the sky and a warm breeze brushed against their faces. A more perfectly beautiful place on earth didn’t exist, and yet neither one were able to fully enjoy it as they each knew this would be one of their last nights together before separating again.

The two sat side-by-side for a while, each silently reflecting on the last two years. It had been a whirlwind experience for each of them, both professionally as well as personally. Auditions and casting calls for each man had doubled since the HBO show first aired and they each knew what a springboard Game of Thones was going to be for them as actors. And of course their private lives had changed dramatically as well. While neither man considered himself gay, neither could deny the unexpected attraction that had developed for the other.

After some time had passed, Finn broke the silence. “I’m really going to miss you. I wish you weren’t leaving,” he said sadly.

“Oh geez - don’t go and start crying on me or anything,” Gethin laughed and playfully punched Finn in the arm.

“No, I’m serious. I really mean it. These last two years working with you have been so much fun. I feel like we’ve become best friends and...well, we’re a lot MORE than just friends now, but you know what I mean.”

Gethin nodded his head. He knew exactly what Finn meant.

“It’s just going to be so strange coming back next year for season three when you won’t be here. It’s won’t be the same. There’ll be a...an empty space.”

Gethin smiled placed his arm around Finn’s shoulder. “So - use that feeling to your advantage. Turn it around and pull it out of Loras and how he would be feeling. We’re actors Finn - that’s what we do. We act, get killed off, come back to life as somebody else, and do it all over again...if we're lucky.”

Finn nodded his head. Gethin had always been the more rational of the two, so much more level-headed and analytical. Finn was more tuned in to his inner being and how a situation made him feel. And yet somehow the two of them, as different as they each were, had meshed together in some strange way, causing them to each see life through a slightly different prism than they had before.

Finn lowered his head a little and looked at the ground, a slight frown across his brow, as he began angrily plucking on some blades of grass and then randomly tossing it aside.

Gethin studied the other's face. Finn reminded him of a child who had just been told he couldn't stay up past his bedtime. Gethin smiled to himself as he reached his hand out, turned Finn's face towards him, and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"What?" Gethin asked as he pulled back, seeing the sadness still in Finn's eyes.

"That felt like a goodbye kiss," he replied. "I don't like goodbyes."

Gethin smiled and pulled him in again, this time kissing him much harder and deeper. He paused for a moment. "We won't call it a goodbye kiss then. We'll call it an 'until I see you again' kiss, okay?"

Finn wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled Gethin down on top of him and onto the grass. They kissed for a while in private and then just simply laid on the grass together, staring up at the blue sky, reminiscing and laughing about different things from the past two seasons, and enjoying their alone time.

"You remember the first time we got caught, Geth? When we were coming out of my trailer and Peter, Lena and Nikolaj heard everything that went down? HA HA! That was so funny, wasn't it?" Finn laughed out loud.

"Hmmm...yeah, I remember. It was more embarrassing for me than funny though."

"Why? Why would you be embarrassed of being with me?" Finn asked with questioning eyes.

"Well, no...it's not that I was embarrassed that it was YOU...it's just...," Gethin sighed, wanting to make sure he worded it right as Finn took the smallest of things to heart. "It's just that we're not gay and well - you know, and it's just a hard thing to explain to anybody else what was going on between us. Cuz...how DO you explain us?" he laughed softly. "I can't even really explain us. So I just figured it was better that nobody knew."

Finn nodded, though inwardly not fully understanding as he couldn't care less who knew about them. If Finn cared about somebody, it didn't matter to him what anybody else's opinion was. But Gethin wasn't wired the same as him, and he comprehended on some level where Gethin was coming from.

They continued to lay in the grass together and talk as the sun completely set and the moon and stars eventually came out. The warm breeze had turned chilly and the two realized it would probably be a good time to head back to the hotel.

“I'll text the driver that we’re ready to leave," Gethin stated as he rose up on his two feet. He entered the text and the two walked back up to the road to see that the limo was already there and waiting. They hopped into the back seat and the car pulled away to return them to their hotel.

Finn looked at the time on his phone. The ride to the coastline had taken approximately a half-hour, so he knew they only had 30 minutes at most before they arrived back. But that was enough time, he surmised. He threw a leg over Gethin's thighs and crawled on top so that he was sitting in his lap and facing him.

"What the hell, Finn?" he laughed. "The driver is right up there," he gestured with a nod of his head in a hushed voice.

Finn pressed the privacy button to close the dark window that separated the driver from the passenger area. He then turned up the radio a bit to create a sound barrier as well. "We have about 30 minutes. Let's go," he winked.

Knowing Gethin would protest out of fear of getting caught in the act by the driver, Finn acted quickly and began to grind his pelvis down hard while licking and sucking behind his partner's ear - a place that he knew drove him absolutely crazy. Gethin leaned his head back on the soft leather car seat and tried to decide if he should push Finn off and tell him he simply had to wait until they got back to the hotel, or if he should just throw caution to the wind and enjoy what would probably be one of his last times with Finn. With another hard grind from Finn's pelvis, Gethin chose the latter.

Gethin grabbed the other's jean-clad ass and squeezed it, forcing Finn to grind and press even harder into his partner's lap.

"What time is it now? How long do we have EXACTLY?" Gethin panted.

Finn pulled out his phone again and went to the alarm clock feature. "We've been driving about three or four minutes, so we realistically have no more than 25 minutes. I'll set it for 20 just to be safe," and he propped the cell phone up in a cup holder where they could each see the time ticking down. When the alarm went off, they would have to be done or risk the driver opening the door up on them at the busy main entrance of the hotel.

Finn quickly kicked off his sneakers and pulled his jeans down in one quick swoop. He then looked at Gethin for him to follow suit, and when he hesitated, Finn moved in and did it for him. Gethin noticed how odd the cold leather car seat felt beneath his now bare bottom.

"Lean back," Finn grinned as he knelt on the floor between Gethin's legs and took all of his cock into his mouth. Gethin did as he was told and closed his eyes. He focused in on all the different sensations he was experiencing at once....the warmth of Finn's mouth, the vibration of the car, the bass coming out of the speakers, the darkness of the night, and the fear that the driver might suddenly open the privacy glass to ask them something.

 _'Oh, fuck it,'_ Gethin thought to himself. Who cares if they got caught? They weren't committing any crime. To hell with worrying about what somebody else might think. He had promised himself back when he first met Finn that he needed to lighten up a bit and he was determined to do that tonight.

He opened his eyes and placed his hand on the back of Finn's bobbing head and ran his fingers through the long dirty-blond curls. After watching him suck away for a few moments, Gethin grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged on it just hard enough to pull Finn's head off. "Get on your back," he choked out.

Finn laid down on the leather seat with his legs bent to accommodate his 6-foot frame, as Gethin climbed over him and got into a 69 position. After a slight bit of adjusting and shifting, each of their mouths found the other's manhood and began to please the other.

Every once in a while the driver would hit a bump that would drive Finn's cock into the back of Gethin's mouth, but all his time with Finn had enabled him to control his gag reflex like a pro and Finn was none the wiser. No more of those unfortunate gagging episodes that would often happen when they were each still "newbies" at giving blow jobs.

Their bodies soon developed a smooth rhythm, not unlike the rhythm of the car and the music that was blaring, and before long Gethin heard a moan emerge from his partner below, followed by the sensation of warm liquid spilling into his mouth. He swallowed it all and sucked harder, his cheeks hollowed out as he helped bring his partner through his entire orgasm. Gethin heard another moan from beneath him, then felt his own manhood being sucked harder and stroked strongly and within a moment Gethin himself returned the favor of coming into Finn's mouth.

_Ding dong...ding dong...ding dong..._

Gethin readjusted himself quickly to allow Finn to reach over and turn off the alarm as they felt the limo roll to a stop. "Phew! Just in time, huh Geth?" he laughed. They each quickly grabbed their underwear and pants in the back of the dark limo and pulled them on as quickly as they could. They had definitely cut it close. They heard the driver exit the limo and shut his car door. The adrenaline rush Gethin was experiencing as he frantically yanked his jeans up in those final few seconds was oddly intoxicating.  

The driver opened the door for the two men. But before stepping out, Gethin looked down for one more check of his clothing, making sure his pants weren't on backwards....or that he was perhaps wearing Finn's pants or some other mishap caused by their haste, but all looked well.

As he emerged from the limo, Gethin studied the driver's face for any suggestion that perhaps he knew what they had just done in the back of his car. But the driver's face was deadpan. If the driver DID know, he was going to keep it to himself. Gethin handed the man a generous tip.

"Hey, Finn! Gethin! Over here!" some voices called out as they entered the hotel lobby. Some assorted cast members were gathering to head out for dinner.

"Where have you two been...and what have you been up to?" Natalie grinned as she walked up to them, noting the rather rumpled look of their clothing and some grass stains on their shirts.

A light flush began to burn on Gethin's cheek - but he then made a conscious decision to squash it. _'No more,'_ he thought to himself. _'No more worrying about what the fuck anybody else thinks.'_ He flung his arm tightly around Finn's shoulder - not caring if anyone noticed or made more out of it than it was.

"We took a ride to the coastline," he said as he squeezed Finn, who gazed at him with a smile, not having expected such a public sign of affection from him.

"Awwww....how sweet!" Natalie laughed. "Well, now that you're both here, do you want to come out to dinner with us?"

Gethin looked over at Finn, allowing him to make the call. "No thanks, Nat. I think we're gonna stay in," Finn replied.

"Suit yourself," she chirped and walked back toward the rest of the crowd.

There would be plenty of opportunity to have dinner with the rest of the cast after Gethin was gone, but tonight Finn just wanted to hang out with his best friend. The two headed for the elevator with Gethin's arm still tightly around Finn's shoulder...and for the first time, Gethin truly did not give a dam who saw it - or what anybody thought.


	13. When The Sun Has Set...

Gethin exhaled deeply as he walked onto the set for what would he knew would be the last time. They were filming the second part of Renly’s death scene today and he had donned his Lord of Storm's End's costume for the final time. He ran his hands gently over the velvet fabric, knowing that it would be the last time he portrayed this character that he had grown to love, admire and respect over the past two years.

A black leather lace ran down the center of the costume and he wondered how difficult it would be to remove it prior to returning the costume to wardrobe. He needed to have something tangible of Renly Baratheon to keep for himself. And since absconding with Renly's crown under his coat would probably be frowned upon, this thin piece of lacing would most likely never be missed.

As the scene was ready to begin, he took his position and laid down on the bed, arms resting across his chest. The crew draped an ornate cloth over his lower body and placed his crown on his chest. The director gave him the instructions of simply laying still, looking as dead as possible, and to not breathe too much. It was perhaps the easiest scene he had ever filmed in the sense that it required no lines for him to memorize, no marks to hit, no emotions to conjure up...but he found it rather difficult to have to lie so still as the other actors worked around him.

Gethin felt Finn's hand grasping his "dead" arm tightly at the beginning of the scene and throughout the many takes. And while he could not see the scene unfold beneath his closed eyes, he picked up on the anger and torment in Finn's voice as he portrayed a devastated and distraught Loras. He looked forward to seeing this scene when it eventually aired.

After several takes, one break, and then several more takes, the scene was completed. The director yelled out "That's a wrap!" and Gethin stood up and stretched his arms his legs. It was now officially over for him.

As everyone began to disperse, Aidan walked over and placed a hand on Gethin's shoulder. "If I don't see you tomorrow before you leave, best of luck to you."

"Thanks Aidan, I appreciate that. And you too - it was great working with you."

Finn stood off to the side and let out a small sigh, feeling like the final nail had been driven into the coffin with the completion of Gethin's last scene. This season had flown by far too fast and the thoughts of coming back next year without Gethin were weighing on him.

Gethin silently made his way back to his trailer to change, wanting a few moments to himself to let it all settle in. He removed the crown from his head and gently held it in his hands for a moment, smiling sadly at it. Knowing he would never get away with walking off the set with it, he placed it down carefully. After removing all the layers of his costume and putting his street clothes back on, he carefully undid the black leather lacing from the front of Renly's costume and pulled it free. He then tucked it into his jeans pocket. He would now have a little piece of Renly Baratheon to keep forever.

A knock came upon his trailer door. "Come in - it's open," Gethin called out.

Gwen stuck her head in. "Everyone's going to meet at the pub for your goodbye party. Are you almost ready?"

Gethin nodded. He had been to several farewell parties since starting Game of Thrones. They had had one for Harry Lloyd, Mark Addy, Sean Bean, and several others. The running joke was that for season three they were simply going to combine all the current "dead" cast members together for one big party at the end of the season and make it easier on everybody. And yet here he was about to have his turn. It certainly felt strange being on the receiving end of a farewell party.

"I'll be right there, Gwen," he said softly.

**************************************************************

It was about 1:00 a.m. when Gethin unlocked the door to his hotel room and he and Finn entered. They were both physically tired from the long day, the many drinks they had had at the farewell party, and the emotional toll that the last few days had had on them.

Gethin kicked off his shoes, removed his shirt and pants, and plopped down on the bed on his back completely exhausted. He knew he should listen to his body and go to sleep, but he also knew that there would be little time to talk in the morning before his taxi arrived to bring him to the airport.

Finn sat on the bed beside him, looking down at the floor sadly.

Gethin stared up at him for a moment, the semi-dark room casting a shadow on Finn's face. Flashbacks from the first night they had met began to pop into his head, causing him to smile. "How the hell did you and I get to this place?" he asked with a grin. "How the hell did all of this even happen?"

“Well, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about that. And I think I know,” Finn replied.

“Oh Lord - we all know what happens when you get thinking,” Gethin laughed lightly.

“No, no really, hear me out, Gethin. I think it all boils down to this." Finn adjusted himself on the bed so he could completely face his friend. "You and I completely threw ourselves into our parts from day one - even before filming began. We dove into Renly and Loras head first - tried to figure out in our own minds what their back story was, how they first might have become lovers, what made them tick, all that stuff...and I think somewhere along the way, the lines got blurred."

Gethin nodded as he continued to listen.

"I think somewhere, somehow, we both kind of temporarily morphed into Renly and Loras in real life.”

Gethin smiled, feeling that perhaps Finn had actually made a very well thought out observation.

Finn continued on. "You brought Renly Baratheon to life. You took him out of the pages of a book and brought actual life into him. So, in reality, there is a large part of Gethin Anthony in Renly Baratheon. And there's a large part of Renly Baratheon inside of you. And he'll be there until the day you die."

Finn took a breath and carried on. "And I think it's the same with me. It’s kind of like you bounce back and forth between being Gethin and Renly. And sometimes I jump between Finn and Loras, because he's such a huge part of me. And I think that's what made it so easy for us to become best friends and...and you know...end up being as close as we have been. That's why this felt so natural...and so right.”

"Yeah. I think you're absolutely right," Gethin replied. "We've kind of become as close as Renly and Loras were, haven't we?"

"Yeah, I think so." Finn nodded sadly.

Gethin placed his hand on Finn's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm really going to miss being Renly. But I'm so happy for you that Loras is going to be around for a while it looks like."

Finn lowered his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to do this alone...without you. I don't know if I can."

"What are you talking about? You're gonna be fine. You don't need me. You just THINK you do."

"I DO need you," Finn replied. "You keep me focused. You keep me grounded."

Gethin leaned up on one arm so he could see Finn's face better in the semi-dark room. "Part of what I love about you is that you're NOT grounded. You're a free-spirit - totally uninhibited. I love that about you. I would have NEVER done a 69 in the back of a moving limo before I met you," he laughed at himself as he shook his head. "You've made me take life not so seriously - to let loose and live a little more. And you've got this Finn - you don't need me or anybody else. I have faith in you."

"I don't know," Finn started. "I'm just afraid as soon as you leave I'm gonna get inside my head and start doubting myself like I always do. We've been a team since day one and you've had my back. How am I supposed to do all this without you?"

Gethin reached out and put his other hand on Finn's thigh and squeezed it. "Hey, I'm only a phone call away. We can talk, text, Skype, whatever you want. And I'm not disappearing forever. We have some Comic-Cons coming up, TV interviews and other Thrones stuff that we'll both be at. I know this feels like goodbye, but it really isn't."

Finn nodded reluctantly.

"I can't wait to see what you do in season three. You're going to be just fine.  Make me proud, okay?"

Finn forced a smile on to his face.

"Come here," Gethin stated with arms outstretched. Finn complied and laid down beside him, as they had almost every night since filming began.

The two laid down in bed, with Finn resting his head on Gethin's chest, and Gethin's arm tightly around the other's shoulder. They had had their fair share of sex over the last two years, but tonight it seemed that laying quietly together was the right way to spend their final night.

After a silent pause of several minutes, Gethin spoke. "What's that line from the book again? The one from Loras? Something about - if the sun sets?"

"When the sun has set, no candle can replace it," Finn replied softly.

"Yeah, that's the one."

They both took a moment to ponder that quote, what it meant for the characters they portrayed, and what it meant for them. This truly was the sunset for the two of them...Gethin's cab to the airport would be arriving at 8:00 a.m. sharp the next morning.


	14. Keep An Eye On Him For Me

Finn sat all alone on the sofa in the hotel lobby. He didn't want to be back in the room having to watch Gethin pack up the last of his belongings. He stared out the glass windows of the lobby, watching strangers coming and going about their day.

The elevator let out a _ding_ to indicate that the door was about to open and Gethin stepped out pulling a suitcase on wheels behind him and a dufflebag slung over his left shoulder.

Several cast members had gathered in the lobby to say a final goodbye, even though a hundred goodbyes had been said the night prior at the farewell party that had been thrown Gethin. Nonetheless, many simply wanted to wish him well one final time before he left. They had become a rather tight group and it was always sad seeing another cast member leave.

Finn remained on the sofa as each person took their turn hugging Gethin, patting him on the back, and wishing him a safe trip home.

Once everybody had said their goodbyes and had begun to disperse, Finn stood up from the couch and walked over toward his friend. His eyes fell upon a black piece of lacing around Gethin's neck that had been tied at one end to form a necklace.

Finn gently lifted it up with his fingers. "What's this?" he asked, having never seen it before.

"I stole it," Gethin said sheepishly. "It was part of that green crushed velvet costume of Renly's. I pulled it out of the fabric before I turned it over to wardrobe. Don't tell on me, okay?" he smiled.

As glum as he felt, Finn couldn't resist letting out a light laugh at Gethin's petty theft offense. "Wow, Geth. I'm usually the one that does stupid stuff like that," he said softly, his smile somewhat forced.

"Yeah, I know. I guess you've rubbed off on me more than I realized," Gethin stated as he pulled him in for one final hug.

Finn returned the hug and tightly grabbed two fistfuls of the back of Gethin's jacket, not wanting to let him go, not knowing when they would see each other again, not knowing what the future would hold for either one of them. The thought of going it alone without his partner in crime was a bit unnerving for Finn, having depended on Gethin being there right beside him for so long.

Gethin eventually pulled back slightly to break the hug. "I have to go Finn. You've got this - I _know_   you do." Gethin stared into his eyes.  "We both knew this day would come, right?" 

Finn nodded, understanding the double-meaning of his last statement.  From the very beginning, each man knew this day would come.  Not just in the sense that Gethin would be leaving the series before him, but also that their sexual relationship would most likely come to an end as well.  Perhaps it had never been spoken out loud, but they both knew that what they had on a physical level was temporary.  They were each straight and as amazing as every moment had been, they had to follow the path that ultimately they knew they were meant for.

Gethin squeezed both of Finn's shoulders.  "Just remember everything I said to you last night.  I will _always_  be here for you.  Make me proud," he smiled.

Finn nodded, rather unreassuringly, but tried his best to put on a positive face.  "Goodbye, Geth," he stated in a soft voice.

"Bye-bye, buddy," Gethin replied with one last rumple to the mop of curls on his best friend's head, then quickly turned to exit the hotel, not wanting to prolong the torture of saying goodbye any longer.

As he exited the lobby and stepped out onto the sidewalk to wait for the taxi, he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Saying goodbye to somebody you cared about was never easy, but this time was particularly difficult. Finn meant so much more to him than anybody else on set. It was a relationship he had never expected or planned on...a relationship that he knew wasn't going to be permanent when he entered into it. But even so, he had found intense feelings for somebody of the same sex that he had never imagined could have happened. He was grateful for every second of it. And as difficult as it was seeing the intimate part of it finally come to an end, he wouldn't have changed a single moment of it.  He and Finn would always remain close friends - that much he was very certain of. No matter who they ultimately ended up with in life, that special bond between them would be life-long.  

Upon opening his eyes, he noticed Gwen rushing up toward him. "Oh, I'm so glad I caught you before you left," she stated as she reached her arms out to give him a large hug. "Have a safe trip home and keep in touch."

"Thanks Gwen, I will," he replied. He glanced back at the glass window of the hotel lobby, but Finn was no longer there.

"Gwen, can I ask you a favor?"

"Oh, of course, anything. What is it?"

"It's Finn. Could you just...keep an eye on him?"

Gwen tilted her head to the side inquisitively, not exactly sure what was being asking of her.

"I mean...he's kind of like a lost child sometimes, you know?" Gethin laughed nervously, not sure if Gwen would fully understand. "He gets these moments where he gets kind of down on himself...almost depressed I guess you could say...where he just feels like he's not good enough - afraid of disappointing everyone. He puts on a smile and façade of everything being okay, but in his head it's not. Do you know what I mean?"

Gwen nodded her understanding.

"He just needs a shoulder to lean on sometimes and where I'm not going to be here anymore...I was just wondering if..." he paused.

"You want to know if I could be his shoulder to lean on?" Gwen finished the sentence for him.

Gethin nodded awkwardly. "Would you? I know it probably sounds ridiculous to you, but..."

"No - not at all," she stated. "I'd be happy to keep my eye on him. I _know_ how much he means to you."

Gethin felt with that last comment Gwen was telling him that she understood how deep and complicated their relationship was and he took comfort in the fact that she understood.

"Thank you, Gwen. I really appreciate that. It will make me feel so much better knowing that he's not struggling on his own with anything. I know he's got this...but he doesn't."

"No problem at all. And I'll make sure he brushes his teeth and eats his veggies too...so don't you worry about anything!" she laughed.

Gethin felt relieved and he gave her one more hug goodbye as the taxi cab rolled up. He placed his luggage in the trunk and as he went to step into the cab, he took one more glance back at the glass lobby window. Finn was definitely gone. He stepped inside, closed the door, and the taxi pulled slowly away from the curb.

From his fourth floor room above, the curtain moved slightly as Finn stood behind it, watching his best friend in the world drive away.  They had played gay lovers on screen and somehow that had crossed over into their real lives for a time.  But he sensed that from here on in, their lives would be taking separate paths. And where those paths would lead or take them was still very much unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters coming to bring things up to present day.


	15. Separate Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter - I was away last week. I threw this one together in a bit of a hurry so I apologize for any typos I might have missed. It's three years worth of time condensed into one chapter.

Timeframe: Three years later - 2015

Gethin walked into his Los Angeles apartment after a long day of filming. He gazed into the mirror hanging on the wall and frowned at his almost unrecognizable appearance. His hair was unkempt and dirty and his beard was ratty and overgrown. He had been filming the TV series Aquarius and his transformation into the role of Charles Manson was not only emotionally draining, but physically unpleasant as well.

Gethin picked up his TV remote, yawned and stretched, and reclined back on his couch, happy to finally have a moment to relax and begin to watch Season 5 of Game of Thrones. He wracked his brain for a moment, trying to recollect where all the characters had been when he had seen them last season.

"Margaery married Joffrey...Joffrey died...so she's moved on to Tommen...Brienne kicks the Hound's ass...Tyrion kills his father and....oh yeah... Loras had that fling with Olyvar," he mumbled under his breath as he continued to navigate with his remote. "What the hell happened to ' _When the sun has set_ ,' huh Loras?" he asked out loud addressing the television set.

Gethin had certainly not seen the storyline with Olyvar coming. Olyvar wasn't even in the books, so it completely blindsided him when the character first appeared in Season 3.

The episode cued up and within only a few minutes into it Gethin's jaw dropped open as he stared at the screen. Thrones had always been known for its nudity, but he hadn't expected to see Finn and Will Tudor rolling around completely naked together in a bed. Hell, even he and Finn had not been asked to strip down fully naked for any of their scenes. He pressed the rewind button a few times to make sure he was seeing it correctly. "What the fuck?" he thought to himself as he scratched his head. "Why didn't Finn tell me this was coming?"

It then dawned on him that he had asked all of his Thrones friends not to tell him anything about the upcoming seasons. He wanted to enjoy watching it each week like everybody else without knowing what was coming...but that scene had definitely caught him off guard.

He finished watching the episode and turned the TV off. "Well, that was unexpected," he said out loud to himself. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He and Finn hadn't had sex in almost three years, so what on earth was he feeling? Was he jealous after all this time? No, that didn't make sense. How could he be jealous of two fictional characters rolling around naked on a TV show? Besides, Finn was just doing his job. And he and Finn had both moved on and had started dating other people off and on. Still, he couldn't deny that he was definitely feeling something.

Gethin tried to put his finger on exactly what it was. Was he angry at the producers for creating a Loras that had seemingly forgotten about Renly? Perhaps. Or was he just missing Finn and the bond that they had had? He couldn't quite decide. It was probably a little of both he eventually surmised. It certainly stung to see how easily the storyline could carry on without Renly Baratheon, but it had also been about a year since he and Finn had spent any real time together as friends, and that was definitely something he missed. The intimate aspect of their relationship may have been over, but they both very much had wanted their friendship to remain. But that had become a constant struggle due to work as of late.

Meanwhile, halfway around the world in London, Finn was laying on his own couch, lazily going through some YouTube videos on his laptop. As he scrolled through, he stumbled upon one of last year's Game of Thrones Comic-Con conventions. Having never watched this particular one before, he decided to sit back and have a look at it from the audience's perspective. He remembered that particular night very well as it was the last time he and Gethin had actually been in the same room together. They had kept their promise to remain in touch pretty well up until that point, but since then things had gotten increasingly difficult. Gethin had been filming for his lead role in Copenhagen at that time which had kept him busy, and Finn had just finished Sleeping Beauty and was starting to film The Last Showing, all in between filming for Game of Thrones, which had left him even more strapped for time. Despite their best efforts, their friendship from that point on consisted of the occasional text more than anything else.

Finn chuckled to himself as the video began, remembering all the questions that he and Gethin would be asked at the different Comic-Cons they attended - many of them inquiring if they were in fact gay and if they had a thing for each other off-screen due to their amazing chemistry. Clearly they had played their parts well if that many fans thought it had carried over into real life, Finn surmised.

Finn smiled as he watched and listened to each question and answer:

_Question: "Gethin, are you gay in real life?"_  
_Gethin: "No."_  
_Finn: "He's gay for Finn!"_  
_Gethin: "Uhhh...yeah...gay for Finn."_

_Question: "You both have such sexual tension on the screen. Is there anything more to it than that? Like in real life?"_  
_Gethin: "No!"_  
_Finn: "Yes!"_

_Question: "Loras and Renly don't get a lot of screen time. Do you guys have any theories as to what they're up to behind the scenes?"_  
_Gethin: "Oh yeah! In my downtime I actually wrote out an entire story about Renly and Loras and what they were doing together after they left King's Landing."_  
_(Audience roars with laughter)_  
_Gethin: "Wait! No, no, no! That's not what I meant. Strategizing - they would have been strategizing."_  
_Finn: "Sure, sure they were. Gethin's been writing fan fiction everybody!"_

_Question: "Was is uncomfortable for either of you filming that blowjob scene in season one?"_  
_Finn: "Oh no, Gethin LOVED it. In fact, he kept asking for us to do another take!"_

_Question: "What was your favorite scene to film?"_  
_Gethin: "I really liked the scene where we're in the bedroom and Loras tells Renly he has responsibilities and that he should get his sister in the room - I think that was a really smart scene."_  
_Finn: "And he grabbed my penis!"_  
_(Audience laughter)_  
_Gethin: "I did NOT do that!"_  
_Finn: "It just didn't make the cut."_

Finn laughed out loud upon hearing all of his answers. But Gethin's reactions were the funniest parts of all - a combination of surprise, shock and embarrassment at what was coming out of Finn's mouth.

Finn backed up the video a few times to rewatch Gethin's facial expressions change and how he'd hang and shake his head at each of Finn's one-liners. 'Hysterical', he laughed to himself, remembering how close to peeing his pants he would get at those conventions as Gethin would squirm in the chair beside him. Finn relished in off the cuff, double-entendre remarks about his and Gethin's relationship and he always played it up in front of a crowd. The audience loved it and would roar with laughter, and Gethin's reactions to not knowing what Finn was going to say next was the icing on the cake.

He scrolled down to read some of the viewer comments on the video. So many people got the sense that they had something going on due to how comfortable they seemed with each other off-screen during interviews. He was happy to know that their on-screen chemistry translated so strongly to viewers and was so believable. They had received hundreds of letters from people in the gay community thanking them for their portrayal of a same sex couple on TV and what the parts of Loras and Renly meant to them, and both he and Gethin cherished those letters. Clearly, the two had done something right with their roles to have left such an impression on so many people.

Finn smiled as the video ended and he closed the laptop and placed it down beside him. Watching the video was bittersweet. With each of them landing different jobs at different times and in different countries, they had been going down opposite paths for a while now. They had also each been gravitating toward other relationships in the past few years. They had remained the best of friends, but their busy schedules just had not afforded them the time to see each other in person very often. Finn missed that closeness they had. Texting just wasn't the same and it left a void feeling inside of him. He and Gethin had a special connection and he was disappointed that work had seemingly caused it to slip away.

As he was lost in the middle of his thoughts, Finn's phone rang and the name "Gethin" flashed across the screen. He quickly picked up the phone and answered it in a mocked panicky voice. "Oh my God! Is this Charles Manson calling?!"

"You little shit!" the familiar voice on the other end laughed.

"Why? What did I do now?"

"I know I'm a little behind, but I'm finally getting around to watch Season 5 of Thrones. I'm only on the first episode and I'm afraid to go any further - what the hell was that?" Gethin asked with a loud laugh.

"Oh, I'm guessing you just watched the Olyvar scene, huh?" Finn snorted. "I'm thinking I might have a future in gay porn if I don't make it as an actor, whadya think?"

"Well, I don't know about that, Finn, but that was quite a scene. I wasn't expecting to see your naked ass on my television," replied Gethin. "If it wasn't for a few strategically placed shadows I would've seen a whole lot more!"

"Hey, you've seen my naked ass plus a whole lot more in person - so get over it," he laughed.

The lighthearted tone of Finn's voice then took on a more solemn sound. "I'm really glad you called, Geth. I was just watching some YouTube videos of us together. You know, the Comic-Cons and interviews and stuff. It's bringing back a lot of really good memories. I miss that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Gethin paused, knowing that work and time apart had definitely hit the pause button on their friendship.

"So...how's the love life going?" Gethin asked, trying to steer the conversation back to something pleasant.

"Eh, nothing special. What about you?"

"Well, um, yeah, I've actually just started seeing somebody."

"Really? Hey, that's good! If it goes beyond two months, I'll have to meet her. I need to make sure she's good enough for you."

Gethin laughed out loud at Finn's need to give the seal of approval on his new girlfriend. "Okay, Finn. Sure." He was grateful that Finn seemed genuinely happy for him. Even though he and Finn had moved back into the strictly friend zone, they each still carried feelings for each other and probably always would. The prospect of one of them entering into a serious, committed relationship had been on both of their minds for a while, so this didn't come as a complete surprise to Finn.

"Well, I gotta go get some sleep, I'm really beat," Gethin stated. "Being Manson by day takes its toll on me. But we really need to get together soon. What's it been, almost a year now?"

"Yeah, it's been way too long. We have to figure out how to be in the same country at the same time," Finn replied. "We told each other we wouldn't let this happen, but it did."

"Yeah, I guess it did," Gethin replied sadly.

"I miss ya, Geth." Finn's voice was soft on the other end of the receiver with a tone of sadness to it. "Just hanging out I mean...talking and stuff. I really miss that."

"I miss that too, Finn."

The two spent a few minutes going back and forth, checking their work schedules and trying to figure out a time that they might both be free, but to no avail. When Gethin was off, Finn was not, and vice versa. The conversation ended with it still being up in the air, but a promise to keep checking their calendars until something lined up.

Gethin hung up the phone. He felt a heaviness in the pit of his stomach. He could accept the fact that they had both moved on relationship-wise, as that was always understood between them, but the fact that their friendship had seemingly dwindled away he could not. He knew he was 50% responsible for that, just as much as Finn was, and the challenge moving forward for both of them would be to not let the bond they had developed disappear.


	16. Bound Forever

Timeframe:  Summer of 2018 (three years since last chapter)

Gethin bowed and gratefully took in the audience's applause as he took his final curtain call for the evening. It was closing night on the latest theater production he had been involved in it had been a great, if not short, run. He exited the stage and headed directly to his dressing room where he sat down, grabbed a facial wipe, and began to remove his stage makeup.

There was a knock on his dressing room door and the stage manager stuck his head into the dressing room. "There's someone here who wants to see you, Mr. Anthony," he stated.

Gethin rolled his eyes. If it was another local newspaper wanting to ask him the same questions for the umteenth time about the current play he was doing he was going to go out of his mind. He was tired, officially unemployed (yet again), and he just wanted to get home early tonight.

"Who is it?" he asked wearily.

"It's a Finn Jones," the stage manager replied.

Gethin's face lit up. "Oh yeah, yeah, let him in!"

Finn stepped through the dressing room door with his famous light-up-the-room smile and arms outstretched - already prepared for a huge hug. "Hey, Geth! You were amazing out there!"

Gethin quickly stood up from his makeup chair to embrace his friend. "Oh my God! Look at you!" he smiled, rather taken aback to see Finn simply show up out of nowhere.

Gethin stepped back and took a moment to eye his friend from top to bottom. It had been a little over a year since they had seen each other in person and the transformation of Finn from his Thrones days was astounding. His long hair had been cut short, although the wave of his curls still remained, and he was now sporting a light beard. It was quite the change from the long, mop-topped hair and clean-shaven Finn he had always known. And while still handsome, he definitely had the look of a grown man now. In fact, Finn had recently celebrated his 30th birthday, although Gethin had unfortunately missed it due to work commitments.

Gethin smiled to himself at how grown up Finn suddenly appeared to him. They were no longer in their carefree 20's as they had been during Thrones. Time had marched on and they were now both in their 30's, with busy and promising careers.

"Jesus, Finn - look at those guns!" he laughed as he eyed Finn's biceps through the short-sleeved T-shirt he was wearing.

Finn comically struck a pose with both arms in the air as he flexed his muscles.  
"Oh, but you have to see this, Geth!" and he pulled his shirt up to expose a well-defined six-pack.

"Wow - abs of steel! Where the hell did those come from? I guess I can't call you a twink anymore, can I?" he laughed. "How long do you spend in the gym these days?"

"A lot!" Finn laughed. "I do weight training, cardio, jump rope, martial arts. I drink a ton of those green protein shakes - oh and meditation. That's really important."

"Sounds like you got the whole mind, body and spirit thing going on, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I mean, when I found out I got the part of Danny Rand, I dove head first right into it. Nobody wants a scrawny Iron Fist," he frowned.

Gethin smiled and nodded. That was Finn all over and he hadn't changed a bit. He didn't prepare for any acting job half-assed. He was in it 110% - or not at all.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Gethin asked as he pushed a chair towards Finn, inviting him to sit down.

"Well, season two of Iron Fist just wrapped, so I'm out of work... again," Finn sighed heavily as he took a seat.

"Well, that makes both of us," Gethin replied. "You'd think we'd be used to it by now, huh?"

"Nah, I never get used to it. I hate it. Such a scary feeling not knowing where your next paycheck is coming from. But I figured while I'm sitting around on my ass waiting to see what comes along next, I might as well come back to London and visit my parents. And then when I found out you were performing here tonight, I just had to come. And you were great! I loved every second of it. I think theater is your real calling."

"Thanks Finn. I'm really glad you came - I appreciate it."

Finn stared at Gethin as he continued to remove his stage makeup. "We've come a long way, haven't we Geth?" he said in a serious tone.

Geth placed the wipe down and turned his attention back to Finn. "Yeah, we have," he smiled. "Do you remember the first night we met? At that shit-hole pub?"

"Oh yeah! And you got drunk and I had to help you to bed?" Finn laughed.

"I got drunk? I was more sober than you were!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Finn laughed. "That was the first night we....rehearsed." A moment of awkward silence followed as they both recalled how the night had unexpectedly ended in Gethin's bed.

After a few seconds, Finn broke the silence. "So, how's everything going? Are you still seeing the same girl?"

Gethin looked down at the ground for a moment and paused before responding. "Uh....no," he said quietly, shaking his head.

Finn leaned forward in his seat, quite surprised at the answer. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Geth. What happened?"

"I don't know really. Just a case of not being on the same page I guess. You know what I mean?"

Finn nodded his head. He knew exactly what Gethin meant. Relationships were hard under normal circumstances, but add the additional pressure of being an actor who was constantly traveling and away from home, often having to shoot love scenes with other actors, it made maintaining a committed relationship even more difficult.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked, genuinely concerned and disappointed for his friend.

"I guess I just didn't want to bother you. I knew you were busy filming and...."

A scowl quickly washed across Finn's face. "But I'm your friend. Remember when I broke up with that girl I had been with for almost a year? I called you up the very night it happened and practically bawled my eyes out for over an hour."

"Yeah, I remember," Gethin replied sadly, recalling the conversation quite clearly and how upset Finn had been at the time.

"You talked me through it and by the time I hung up with you, I felt so much better," Finn replied. "So why the hell wouldn't you tell me? I mean, shit - I can't fix your relationship problems, but I should at least be a shoulder to lean on. I thought we were better friends then that," he mumbled under his breath, his brow furrowed and clearly annoyed.

Realizing he had made a mistake by not keeping Finn in the loop, Gethin sheepishly stated, "I'm sorry, Finn. I should've told you. I just didn't want to bother you, that's all. I didn't think it was a big enough deal."

"Well, it IS a big deal" Finn carried on with a raised voice. "Relationships ARE big deals...well, some of them are," he concluded with a glare.

Finn sat back in his chair in a huff, arms folded tightly across his chest, legs pulled up underneath him, head turned away and refusing to make eye contact for the time being. The familiar pout and demeanor of an upset toddler had taken over, momentarily masking the façade of the mature man that had initially walked into the dressing room.

Knowing he had completely ruffled his feathers, Gethin turned his head away so Finn would not see the grin that had formed. So many things had changed, and yet so many had remained the same. Deep down, Finn was still the same insecure and easily hurt person he had met eight years ago. No haircut or larger biceps would ever change that.

Fortunately for Gethin, he knew Finn well enough to know exactly how to proceed with his temperament, and so he decided to silently turn his attention back to removing the last of his makeup. Ordinarily just dropping the offending topic would return Finn to his normal, happy-go-lucky state within a minute or two.

Finally finished, Gethin stood up from his chair, removed and hung up his stage shirt, and then pulled his own T-shirt on over his head. As he did so, Finn noticed the black lace tied around his neck.

"You still wear that thing?" Finn asked, already back to his usual happy self. "After all this time? It's been six years since you stole that!" he laughed.

Gethin looked down as he touched the necklace and adjusted it around the neckline of his shirt so it was completely visible. "Yeah, I still wear it. It brings back good memories for me. Those two years...they were a very, VERY special time in my life," he stated softly. "And I don't EVER want to forget them."

Finn smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what Gethin meant without having to elaborate any further. "Uh-huh. They were pretty special to me too," he replied.

Without warning, Finn quickly stood up, placed his right hand on the side of Gethin's face and placed a soft kiss on his lips, causing Gethin to slightly pull back, momentarily startled from the unexpected act. It had been six years since they had kissed each other and they had been strictly friends during that entire time. Gethin had presumed the door was officially closed on their intimate relationship.

Gethin froze for a moment, staring into the other's blue eyes - eyes that hadn't changed a bit, looking into them for an answer. Suddenly the last lonely six years began to flood his mind. Six years of tried and failed relationships for both of them...six years of trying to make something work that just wasn't going to...six years of trying to convince themselves that what they had was just a short-lived fling and nothing more.

Gethin stood silent, not sure whether he had read Finn's intentions correctly. He waited for Finn to speak, not wanting to assume anything at this moment.

"I've really missed you, Geth. I'm sorry things didn't work out with her - I swear I am, but..." Finn paused, his mouth partially open, clearly trying to find the right words in this situation that just weren't coming easily.

Gethin inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm his breathing which had just quickened its pace. He waited for Finn to finish, hoping he was going to say the words he wanted to hear.

"Maybe things didn't work out with her, but...I'm still here, you know? I'm still here for you. I...I still love you," Finn finally finished, his final words trailing off into almost a whisper.

Relieved and overcome with emotions, Gethin stepped forward and grabbed the back of Finn's head to pull him in for a deep, hard kiss. God it felt so good to hold him like this again - it had been so long. He wrapped his other arm tightly around Finn's waist and pulled him in forcefully, not allowing Finn to step back even if he had wanted to.

Gethin's tongue frantically explored the warm mouth that used to belong to him. He slipped his hand underneath Finn's T-shirt and ran his hand up and down the skin that used to be his property as well, feeling the toned and defined abs that were not there before. He took in the smell of Finn's aftershave and ran his fingers through the shortened curls. Things were different, and yet somehow they had also remained very much the same.

As the kiss continued, Gethin suddenly realized that the largest role he had portrayed over the last several years was not that of Renly Baratheon, or even Charles Manson. It was himself - portraying a role that was wrong for him and a complete lie. It had been a feeble attempt to make himself think he could be happy with a woman, when all the while what he really wanted was to be back with Finn.

Breaking the long-awaited and overdue kiss only due to lack of sufficient oxygen, Gethin pulled back, allowing Finn and himself to refill their lungs.

"Well...I really wasn't expecting that to happen," Gethin stated slightly out of breath. "But I'm really glad it did," he smiled.

"Me too. I think sometimes things happen for a reason. Maybe things didn't work out with her for a reason," Finn stated. "And sometimes we just need a sign to help us figure it all out."

"Yeah," Gethin nodded. Another moment of silence fell upon them. Clearly their kiss had rekindled the fires still deep inside both of them, but taking it any further in the tiny dressing room was not going to work.

"Do you wanna maybe go grab some dinner?" Gethin asked. "We need to catch up with each other and talk. And then...maybe....afterwards...," his voice trailed off. Gethin hoped that the night would end with them in bed together, but he wasn't sure how to politely say that after six years of being platonic friends.

"Yeah, that sounds good - I'm starving. And after that...uh...can I come back to your place? I'm crashing with my parents right now so....you know," Finn raised one eyebrow and grinned mischievously, knowing full well what they would do upon arriving at Gethin's flat.

"Sure," Gethin replied happily, recalling the very first time Finn stayed over at his place.

"Good! Let's go!" Finn chirped. "We have so much to catch up on." He threw his arm around Gethin's shoulder as they left the dressing room, flipped the light switch off, and closed the door. Another chapter of their lives had finished, and a new one was about to begin.

They knew their paths would undoubtedly fork and separate as the years went on due to work, but from this point forward their staying close would become a main priority. If their six years apart had taught them anything, it was one thing - that they were meant to be together, bound in one way or another, forever.

Practice, in their case, had certainly made perfect.

_~Finis~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I was originally going to have two different endings - one I originally wrote and then this one where they remain together. But in the end I liked this one better, so I scrapped the other one. Sorry it took almost a year and a half to complete this, but hopefully everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
